


The Evolution of Susie

by JoyceJulep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domination, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Female Domination, Femdom, Growing, Growth, Orgasm, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Slow Growth, Squirting, Teenager, fart slave, salazzle - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep
Summary: Rachel is beginning to feel desperate -- she is the only one of her friends who hasn't captured her first pokemon. However, this all changes when she sees a little female salandit in the bushes on the edge of Eterna Forest. Rachel eventually manages to capture her, and names her Susie. Soon, the little pokemon starts growing bigger and bigger. And Rachel realizes that, as Susie gets bigger, she starts farting more as well. And Rachel feels strangely attracted to her pokemon's gas. The more Susie grows, the more Rachel gets obsessed with her pokemon's big ass...and her farts. Susie starts off shy, but as she gets bigger and bigger, her personality becomes more dominant and arrogant, especially towards Rachel. Eventually, Rachel becomes a full-on fart slave. The only question is: how big will Susie get eventually??This story contains lots of size growth, domination, humiliation, and fart themes. It is written specifically for people who are sexually aroused by farting and size growth.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Happy birthday Rachel!” cried Jennifer, bringing out the cute little chocolate cake that she had baked from her picnic basket.

“But where are all the candles?” asked Mike, as he smiled with fake incredulity.

“Oh come on Mike,” said Gracie, shaking her head from her cross-legged position on the picnic blanket, “she’s turning 16, not 6 — I think we’re all a little past the “candles on the cake” phase, don’t you think?”

“Thanks guys,” said Rachel, blushing as she accepted the cake from Jennifer. “You all are too sweet, you know that?”

“Well, it’s the least we can do, you know,” said Jennifer, handing her a cake knife. “Now cut all that up and pass em’ around — and make sure you keep the biggest slice for yourself, ok?” 

Rachel smiled and blushed some more as she sliced up pieces of her birthday cake for her friends. She was lucky to have friends like these — she really was. Jennifer had been kind enough to arrange a little birthday picnic this afternoon, and it was the perfect day to have one. A few puffy white clouds dotted an otherwise perfectly blue afternoon sky, and a light breeze was blowing in pleasantly from the East. They were picnicking on a bright green grassy knoll just outside of Hearthome City, and all of them were enjoying the cool freshness of the air. It was nice to get outside the city every so often — even though Hearthome wasn’t as hectic as a few other cities they could name, it was still quite busy, and the four friends were thoroughly enjoying the brief reprieve from their city schedules. 

As she ate her birthday cake, Rachel looked around at her friends, smiling and feeling grateful. Jennifer, Mike, and Gracie were all just around her age, and they had been friends for years. All three of them had started their journeys as pokemon trainers from the age of 10, and by now, all of them had garnered quite an impressive collection of pokemon, many of whom had evolved into more advanced stages. Rachel glanced down at Jennifer’s satchel, which shook and lurched randomly from time to time — Rachel knew this was because the satchel contained Jennifer’s collection of pokeballs, which contained the pokemon she had successfully captured and made her own. Mike and Gracie also had their satchels close at hand, which also contained their pokeballs and the pokemon inside. 

“You can’t force an evolution,” Jennifer was saying as she put a fork full of cake into her mouth. “You just have to keep fighting battles and challenging other trainers — the evolution will come with time, mark my words.” 

“You’re right, Jen,” said Mike, nodding his head as he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s just hard sometime to not get too impatient, especially when almost every time I fight with him I feel like it’s going to be a losing battle.”

“Like Jen said, patience is the key,” put in Gracie. “Especially with a Squirtle, Mike, you can’t push it too hard — you have to gently encourage it along. Don’t worry; the evolution will happen eventually.” 

“Yeah, I know, you two are right,” said Mike, sighing. “It’s just that I would've thought that he’d evolved into Wartortle by this point — I feel like he’s been stuck at level 14 for ages now.” 

“Well, at least you have pokemon,” said Rachel quietly, trying not to sound too sad. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I just can’t seem to catch one — I’ve been trying for years and I have nothing to show for it.” Rachel was frustrated with herself as she spoke these words, and she bowed her head a little in sadness. She always loved to hear her friends talk about their pokemon, but it was impossible not to feel left out of the conversation, since she had no pokemon of her own to speak of. She hated coming off as the wet blanket loser who just didn’t have what it took to become a trainer, but the older she got, the more her age seemed to hit home her greatest fear — that she’d never, ever be able to catch and train a pokemon herself.

“Aww sweetie,” said Jennifer comfortingly, reaching over and squeezing her friend’s shoulder, “don’t be like that — you’ll catch one soon. I know you will!” 

“Yeah, just like Mike, you’ve gotta be patient and give it time, Rachel,” said Gracie gently. “You can’t force it — you know, in a way, the pokemon choose you, and not the other way around, you know? That’s how it was with me and Lula.” 

Rachel looked over at Gracie and made an effort to smile and nod her head, even though internally she was really quite jealous of Gracie. Lula was her Ivysaur, who was already at level 25 — before she knew it, Lula would be a fully-evolved Venusaur…and her Rachel was with no pokemon, not one, to speak of. She loved her friends, but she had to admit: it was hard sometimes hanging around such high achievers when she wasn’t anywhere close to their level of expertise. It was difficult not to feel inadequate. 

But Rachel forced a smile and graciously ate her birthday cake and for the next hour or so was able to enjoy her time with her friends — they had thrown her this birthday picnic, after all. Not everyone was lucky enough to have such nice friends, even if they did make her feel inadequate from time to time. 

Eventually, Jennifer, Mike, and Gracie had to pack up and leave. They all had to attend a tournament in the Super Contest Hall, where they would be pitting their pokemon against other trainers. Rachel had said that she wanted to come, but that she actually had some chores to do at home that would prevent her from going. In reality, she knew that she couldn’t bear to be around all these other pokemon trainers (many of whom were her age or younger), watching them battle their pokemon against each other, while she just watched from the sidelines. She knew it would make her feel bad. 

Her friends all hugged her goodbye, wishing her happy birthday, and then set off away back into the city. Rachel watched them go, sighing, feeling a mixture of gratitude and sadness, camaraderie and loneliness. She fished her hand into her own satchel and took out an epty pokeball, examining it closely. Maybe her pokeballs were deficient or something…maybe they were broken? No, that couldn’t be it — she had bought new ones just last week. There was nothing wrong with her equipment; it was just her, pure and simple. She didn’t have what it took. 

But no, she thought, Gracie was right. She had to be patient. She had to stay determined. She would catch one; it would happen. She just had to keep believing in herself. She clutched the pokeball fiercely in her hand and stuffed it back into her satchel, standing up determinedly as she walked towards the forest. Maybe she’d find a Bulbasaur in there…or perhaps even a Chikorita or Turtwig…even a Seedot would do at this point. She really didn’t care what kind of pokemon it was — she thought that maybe she’d prefer a grass pokemon to all the others, but in the back of her mind she knew that she only wanted a grass pokemon so that she could eventually beat Gracie at her own game. She had great ambitions of becoming the champion of Sinnoh, but she couldn’t help but feel the obvious disconnect between her huge and lofty ambitions and the reality of her inexperience as a trainer. 

For the next few hours, Rachel wandered around in the forest, and although she was searching as carefully as she could, she wasn’t able to find any pokemon. In her frustration, and as a kind of nervous habit, she had begun picking the dark red berries that grew on the numerous fruit bushes in the forest, placing them in a container that she kept in her satchel. She had heard that some pokemon were attracted to the berries, and that you could entice them with the food. She had heard of some young trainers even managing to capture pokemon in this way. And Rachel figured that, well, if she wasn’t going to capture any pokemon, she may as well not waste her time and pick some berries in the process. 

Although she didn’t realize it, Rachel cut a good figure as she was wandering around in the forest. She was quite tall for her age — she stood at a healthy 5’9, and sported perky and medium-sized B-cup breasts that had suddenly sprouted a couple years back. She moved lithely through the forest underbrush, weaving through the vines and bushes without too much difficulty. She had a tiny waist that enabled her to bob and weave her body effortlessly to the right and left, and behind her she had a cute little bubble butt that actually stuck out pretty far, moving up and down visibly with each step. Jennifer and Gracie were the more experienced trainers, that was for sure, but unbeknownst to Rachel, her two friends slightly envied the shape of her body. 

But Rachel wasn’t thinking about these things — she was concentrated on finding herself a pokemon to capture. Her 16th birthday was really weighing on her heavily today, and as the afternoon wore on, she searched more and more desperately, picking berries all the while as she looked without success for her first pokemon. Eventually, she popped out on the edge of the forest and saw the sun beginning to dip below the hills in the distance — she felt her heart begin to sink just like the sun. It was pointless. Hours and hours of searching, and all she had to show for it was a tupperware container full of berries. And all the while, her friends had been battling in a pokemon tournament in the great Super Contest Hall. They were so far ahead of her that Rachel could hardly bear to even think about it. She bowed her head in sadness as she felt tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes. She’d never become a pokemon trainer…never…

A sudden rustle in the bushes on the edge of the forest made Rachel stop crying, and she snapped her head up in expectation, looking sharply towards where the sound had come from. One of the bushes at the forest’s edge was moving…Rachel felt her heart begin to quicken as she turned and approached the bush cautiously, hoping beyond hope that the bush was hiding a pokemon. She got closer and closer, until she was only about 10 feet away from the bush. Ever so carefully, she reached into her satchel and grasped one of her pokeballs, her fingers tightening around its smooth contours. She realized that her fingers were moist with expectant sweat. 

The bush moved a little more, and then out popped a small creature — it resembled a small lizard, its body dark grey with four black feet. Rachel sharply inhaled her breath as she saw the orange-red line that went along its back and down its tail…the line split on its back into four shorter lines…at the base of its neck were two short flat spines, which gave the creature the appearance of wearing a bandana. It sat there, blinking at Rachel through its slit-pupil eyes which shone light purple in the late afternoon light. Rachel looked down, hardly believing her luck, at the creature’s four feet — each foot had four pointed toes. Rachel breathed in and out as carefully as she could, trying to will her heart to slow down — it was a pokemon — a salandit! 

Rachel stood there, and the salandit sat there, for a solid minute or two, doing nothing but looking at each other. This was one of the last pokemon that Rachel expected to see around these parts; salandits were almost always found in arid environments, like around volcanos and places like that. She had not expected to find one in a bush on the outskirts of Eterna Forest, of all places! 

After a minute or two, Rachel recovered herself and pulled out her pokeball. This was it — she wasn’t going to waste any more time — she was going to go for it! With a quick flourish she threw her pokeball at the sitting salandit. There was a blinding flash of white light, and the next moment her pokeball sat there on the ground, shaking. The salandit was nowhere to be seen. Rachel’s heart leapt up into her throat as she started to run over to her pokeball. She had done it! She had finally done it!! She had captured her first pokemon!! 

But no sooner had she run halfway to her pokeball, the salandit suddenly popped out and scurried away, back into the forest.

“Nooo!” cried Rachel in agony, watching the salandit run away from her. “No, no, noooo! Please!! Please come back!!” But her cries were all for nothing, and the next moment the salandit had vanished into the underbrush. Rachel felt the tears quickly return to her eyes, and in her chest the heaves of despair started threatening to well up into a full-blown sob. But Rachel set her face straight. She was not going to cry — she was not going to give up. Not so easily. Not this time. She had been so close! And suddenly, she had an idea. 

Reaching into her satchel again, she pulled out the tupperware container that was filled with the berries that she had picked earlier. She popped off the top and got out a handful of the fat, luscious, dark red berries, and held them out towards the underbrush where the salandit had vanished. 

“Salandit!” she called out in as sweet a voice as she could muster. “Little salandit! Come back! I have some tasty berries that you’d love to eat! Come back salandit! Come back!” 

Rachel kept at this idea for a few minutes, calling out to the salandit over and over, attempting a different variety of sweet voices, all the while trying to entice the little creature to come back. It didn’t really seem to be working…and Rachel was about to venture back into the forest in the direction it disappeared…when — yes!! There it was! Its cute little face had emerged from the underbrush! It was looking at her carefully, with its pretty slit little purple eyes, as if trying to decide if it could trust her. 

“Come on little salandit!” called Rachel sweetly, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. “Come get these berries! These fat tasty berries I picked in the forest! They’re real tasty — I had a few myself — come on salandit, come on! Have some to eat!” 

The salandit started to walk towards Rachel on its four legs, the red-orange stripe on its back shifting back and forth as it moved its body. Rachel watched it approach, feeling more and more eager with anticipation the closer it got. But she had to keep herself under control — she couldn’t lose her composure now. Her outstretched hand shook slightly as it held out the berries towards the approaching pokemon. As it got closer, Rachel saw that it was unusually small, even for a salandit. It couldn’t have been more than a foot and a half long — usually salandits were two feet or longer, but this one looked especially tiny. A tiny puff of purple gas issued from the salandit’s tail, and Rachel could begin to smell the stink of the pheromones that the little pokemon was giving off. Could it be…?? Rachel was dead-certain as the pokemon cautiously approached closer — this was a female! The males didn’t give off pheromones like the females did! Rachel grew even more excited at this discovery, since females were a lot rarer than males. But unlike most of the other salandits that she had heard of, this one’s pheromones seemed to emanate from its skin…through its sweat pores. Rachel wrinkled her nose a bit as it got closer and closer…it sure was stinky. But that was the last thing on her mind right now. It was less than three feet away now! 

‘She’s perfect for me,’ Rachel thought exuberantly as she looked down at the tiny creature. ‘She’s so small and tentative…even a little afraid…she’s exactly the kind of pokemon a novice trainer like me should have!’ The salandit was now so close that Rachel knelt down, her hand outstretched, offering the salandit the berries. To her joy, the salandit walked up closer, extended its little lizard-like tongue in a kind of “taste test,” and then finally began eating the berries out of her hand. 

“That’s it!” said Rachel as calmly as she could, her voice vibrating with thrilled energy, “that’s it! Nice little salandit…that’s right…” As the salandit ate the berries, cautiously bringing its eyes up every so often to watch her carefully, Rachel suddenly came up with a name. 

“Susie,” she murmured quietly, looking lovingly into the slits of the little pokemon’s light purple eyes, “You’re Susie!” The pokemon blinked back at hearing Rachel give it a name, and it seemed to smile slightly, finishing off the handfull of berries. It opened its mouth and let out a surprisingly loud belch, which took Rachel by surprise as she started back a little, having to catch herself with one of her hands to keep from falling over. 

“More,” came salandit’s little voice, its eyes fixed on Rachel. “More berries!” 

“Oh!” said Rachel, positively melting with happiness, “of course! Of course! Here you go little Susie, here you go!” She reached into the tupperware container and hurriedly brought out another handful of berries for the new pokemon, presenting them to her with an open hand. “Here you go Susie — more berries!” 

Susie came a little closer and started scarfing down this handful of berries even quicker than she had the first one. Rachel sat there crouched down on the ground, mesmerized by the pokemon’s little mouth as it ate and ate from her hand. The inside of Susie’s mouth began to take on a deep, almost blood-red appearance as it became stained by the berries’ dark juices. After this second handful of berries was all gone, Susie again opened her now-stained mouth and let lose another belch, this one even bigger than the first. Rachel staggered back a pace again in her crouched position, having no choice but to wrinkle her nose again as she inhaled the noxious fumes of the salandit’s burps. Susie sure was a stinky one, she thought, as she again noticed the additional fumes of purple gas that were emanating slightly from her skin. As the pokemon’s second burp mixed with the pheromones from her sweat glands and reached Rachel’s nose, she felt a slight burn on the inside of her nasal passageways, and her eyes watered a little in response. But Rachel blinked away the reaction and tried hard to ignore the stench in her nostrils. Here she was…so close to capturing her first pokemon…she was not going to let a little gas get in her way. 

Eventually, Susie had eaten all of the berries that Rachel had picked, and had burped up such an array of noxious burps that Rachel was now beginning to feel a little dizzy from the putrid fumes. She was amazed that such a cute, tiny creature could produce such stinky belches, but once again, she refused to let herself be dissuaded by something as small and insignificant as some stinky burps. She reached over and picked up her pokeball from the ground and opened it, setting it beside Susie, who was now standing up on her hinds legs. Rachel had been right before — Susie was unusually small for a salandit. She only stood about a foot and a half off the ground. She was so small that the pokeball actually looked fairly big compared to her, sitting there open on the ground. 

“Go on Susie,” said Rachel, beckoning the tiny pokemon toward the open pokeball, “Go on inside! Go on, go on Susie!” But Susie just stood there, looking fixedly at Rachel, unmoving. “Come on Susie,” Rachel coaxed again, with a little more insistence in her voice, “Go on inside the pokeball Susie — it’s your new home! You’re Rachel’s pokemon now — come on Susie, inside you go! I’ll feed you more berries later, Susie — I promise! Go on in — go in Susie!” 

But the pokemon did not seem to want to go inside, and as the sun finally dipped below the distant hills on the horizon, Rachel was devastated when Susie suddenly turned her back, collapsed back onto her four legs, and walked away into the forest. Rachel desperately walked after her a few paces, but gave up once the salandit had once again disappeared into the same underbrush she had come from. 

“Nooo,” said Rachel again in despair, as she felt the tears start to stream down her cheeks. She had been so, so very close this time! She had even gotten the pokemon to eat out of her hand! And yet still…still…she had not been able to capture it. Rachel hung her head as she turned back away from the forest and slunk home, crying softly to herself as she went. Gradually though, she felt herself gain control over her emotions, and in place of her despair, a fierce hope rose up. She was progressing — she was getting closer, not further, to her goal. Her persistence and dedication had been rewarded that day, even thought she hadn’t managed to capture Susie yet. She congratulated herself on having the bright idea to offer Susie the berries — apparently those stories that she had heard were true, about some pokemon being attracted to the berries. And that was probably it, after all — she had run out of berries, and that’s why Susie had run away back into the forest. If she had only picked more berries, then Susie would have stayed! That was it! That was the secret! By the time Rachel got home, her despair had evaporated, and in its place she felt a fiery and hopeful determination. She would go out to the forest again the next day…she would pick more berries…a lot more berries…and then she would go to the same exact spot she had first spotted Susie, and she would call for her. 

Her plan worked. The very next day, she picked three whole tupperware containers full of the fat juicy berries, and staked out her position on the edge of the forest, right by the bush that Susie had appeared out of the previous day. After extending a handful of berries to the forest and calling Susie by name, the little pokemon poked its head out of the same bush, its purple eyes fixed hungrily on the berries in her hand. Rachel could not have been more thrilled as Susie walked up to her and began eating the berries, just like she had the day before. After an hour or so of eating, all the berries were gone once again, and Rachel was having to take deep breaths of fresh air as she gathered herself, reeling more from Susie’s stinky burps (which had increased a little in intensity). And once again, after the berries were gone, Susie refused to go into the open pokeball and disappeared into the forest. But this time, Rachel was not nearly so discouraged as she had been the first time. Her plan had worked — she just had to keep repeating it. Day after day, she came to the same spot, with more and more containers full of berries. She even started to bring poffins that she had made at home especially for Susie…and Susie always ate them all up, even though she still refused to go into the pokeball. As the days went by, Rachel noticed that Susie was developing a fat little belly from all the feeding. She didn’t really mind though — in fact, she thought the salandit’s belly was cute. And somewhere in her subconscious, Rachel felt a warm and pleasant kind of thrill when she looked at Susie’s plump little growing tummy. She had grown that way because she, Rachel, was feeding her. It was almost like she looked on Susie’s growing belly as a sign that the little pokemon was, ever so slowly, becoming hers.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, on a gorgeously bright and cool late morning, Rachel was in her usual position: on the edge of the forest, with a backpack full of berries and poffins, eagerly feeding them to Susie. There was no avoiding it now — Susie definitely had developed a fat belly from Rachel’s daily feedings. It was so fat that whenever she walked up to Rachel from her bush, her stomach was clearly jiggling back and forth. And when she went down to walk on all fours, her fat belly actually touched the ground a little. But Susie was still pretty small for a salandit; even though she had grown fat from all the food, she remained small in pretty much every other way. It was just her belly that was fat. 

Through all of her time feeding Susie, Rachel had noticed something else. In addition to her inevitable burping after consuming the berries and poffins, Susie had become gassy in other ways. Rachel didn’t know if it was the berries, the poffins, or (and this was probably it) a combination of the two. Whenever Susie was finished eating, she would let loose a couple of loud foul-smelling belches, and then, almost like clockwork, the telltale sign of a “toot!” would sound, and Susie would let loose a series of little farts. Even though she was a small creature, these farts were quite potent, and packed a wallop whenever they reached Rachel’s nostrils. At this point, after a week, Rachel felt almost accustomed to getting lightheaded after Susie released these burps and farts — even though they were small, she almost couldn’t believe how rank they smelled. 

‘She’s a gas pokemon, after all,’ Rachel told herself. ‘So of course it makes sense that all this extra food makes her gassy.’ Still though, after the first couple of days of feeding Susie, Rachel had a bit of a headache from all the gas as she walked home. But in a matter of days, she got more and more accustomed to Susie’s belches, and especially farts, and her headaches went away. 

After all, Rachel was beyond thrilled that all this was happening — she was finally, finally grooming a pokemon of her own! Her ploy with the berries and poffins seemed to be working, and all that remained was for Rachel to keep patiently feeding Susie, in the hopes that the little salandit would finally trust her enough to go inside the pokeball. Rachel wanted badly for this to happen, and she was impressed with her own patience as she waited and waited for Susie to accept her. While it was true that Rachel’s intensity of longing had to do with simply catching her first pokemon, there was actually something more at play. Something drew her to this little salandit, something more than the mere promise of capturing her. She loved how shy Susie was when she poked her little head out of the bushes every morning; she loved how the little pokemon cautiously approached her, dragging its fat little belly a little on the ground; she loved how Susie looked at her with its light-purple slit eyes as she ate the berries and poffins out of her hand; she loved how her little tongue moved in her mouth as she ate. She loved everything about this little pokemon, and she was determined to make it hers. 

On this refreshing morning, Rachel had brought Susie more berries and poffins than ever. There were five whole tupperware containers of berries in her backpack, in addition to two more tupperwares full of freshly baked poffins. Susie seemed to be eating the food even quicker today — the sun hadn’t even reached its high point in the sky before all of the food Rachel had brought was gone. Susie licked and smacked her lips as she swallowed down the last of the poffins. Rachel had made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, and was about to take her first bite of it when she realized that there was no more food left for Susie. She had a moment of panic…what was she going to do?! She had spent hours of the previous day picking all those berries and baking all those poffins, and now they were already gone!? She didn’t want Susie to leave her so soon, but at this point the only way of keeping the pokemon there was to entice her with food. 

And then she saw the little salandit eyeing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The light purple slits of its little eyes were resting steadily on the sandwich, and Rachel knew immediately that Susie wanted to eat it. Her own stomach growled a little, as if in an attempt to tell Rachel to take care of herself. There was no denying it — she was definitely hungry. But looking at Susie, with her fat little dark grey belly bulging outward from her standing upright on her hind legs, she melted inside and held out her own sandwich to the pokemon. She didn’t care if she was hungry…or if her stomach was growling. She wanted to keep Susie with her; she wanted to make her happy. 

Susie’s eyes twinkled a little as she cautiously approached the human food. She licked her lips again as she came up to Rachel’s extended hand on her two hinds legs. Surprising Rachel a bit, Susie did not eat the sandwich directly out of her hand, like she had done with the berries and poffins. Instead, Susie actually took the sandwich from Rachel with her own two hands. Then she hunched down on her two legs and proceeded to consume the entire sandwich in no more than a few bites. Sitting upright this way, Susie looked like she was literally sitting on top of her round belly — that’s how fat she had become. Rachel watched in fascination as the pokemon ate her sandwich. At this point she really didn’t even care that she was hungry. She just loved watching Susie eat. 

After Susie was finished she pet her belly with her hands and looked at Rachel, giving her a big smile. Rachel was almost overcome with emotion as Susie smiled at her; this was the first time that she had been on the receiving end of such an expression from a pokemon. 

“Oh! Oh Susie, did you like that? Did you like that sandwich?” asked Rachel, having to control her breath as she felt the heave of emotion in her voice. 

“Human food…good,” said Susie in her small voice, smiling more as she continued to pet her belly. 

“Oh, oh I’m so glad you liked it!” said Rachel excitedly. 

“Human girl…good,” said Susie, her little eyes sparkling happily at Rachel. 

“Aww!” said Rachel, tears of happiness coming into her eyes as she got down on her knees in front of Susie. “Aww, my name is Rachel, Susie. Ra-chel.” 

“Ra-chel,” said the salandit carefully, looking down in concentration. Then it looked back up at Rachel, smiling brightly. “Ra-chel good,” she said happily. 

“Awww, and you’re good! You’re good too Susie!” cried Rachel. “And I can make you more human food whenever…whenever you want. I want to make you happy, Susie.” 

Susie glanced over at Rachel’s pokeball, which was lying open on the grass next to them. She looked back to Rachel, who was smiling through her happy tears, and then back at the pokeball again. And with that, Susie was suddenly waddling over to the pokeball. Rachel followed her in hushed expectation. Susie reached the open ball, and seemed to consider it for a moment, her grey lizard-like tail swishing gently back and forth on the ground. Then she stepped inside it, turning to Rachel in the process, who had bent down eagerly. 

“Susie Ra-chel’s pokemon now,” said Susie, and then she suddenly let rip a loud fart directly into Rachel’s face that sent the new pokemon trainer reeling backward, coughing and wiping her eyes from the sheer noxiousness of the gas. In a flash of white, the pokeball closed. Rachel stumbled forward again, hardly able to believe that she had finally achieved her heart’s desire. She was still reeling from the shock of Susie’s massive fart, and she even felt a little sick from the awful stink of the fumes that still hung in the air around the closed pokeball. But Rachel’s excitement overcame her revulsion of the putrid gas — she was beside herself with joy, and she flung her arms up at the forest, crying out in wordless and ardent revelry. She had done it!!! She had finally captured her first pokemon!!! There was the pokeball on the ground, moving a little randomly left and then right, showing that Susie was in fact inside. And she had gone inside voluntarily! Rachel didn’t even really have to properly “capture” her — she had made Susie her own, and she couldn’t have been happier. 

So now Rachel was officially a pokemon trainer — she wasted no time in calling up her friends and telling them the good news. Jennifer, Mike, and Gracie were all so happy for her, although Mike was a bit puzzled by the fact that a a rogue salandit was hanging around Eterna Forest. After all, didn’t salandits only live in arid environments? But it just didn’t matter — the fact was that Rachel had found this particular salandit by the forest, and that even though it was shy, it had finally decided to trust Rachel. 

For the next few days Rachel wandered around with Susie, eagerly seeking out her first battle. All the while, she kept feeding Susie more berries and poffins and, occasionally, a peanut butter sandwich here and there. Susie sure was gassy, and after each feeding she would let loose a series of burps and farts that would smell quite rank — what’s more, Rachel had discovered that human food made Susie especially gassy, more so than any other food. Still though, she was far too happy with her little salandit to really mind the minor inconveniences of her gassiness. She roamed the forests around Hearthome City, looking for her first match. 

She found it a few days later. Just on the outskirts of the forest, she met a young woman name Jill, who, by the looks of her, was definitely a pokemon trainer herself. Rachel and Jill made eye contact, greeted each other, and quickly agreed to do battle — it was clear from the terse but respectful nature of the exchange that both girls were eager to prove themselves in a battle. Jill threw out her pokemon, a diglett. Rachel felt her heart sink a little as she saw the little ground pokemon emerge from the pokeball and quickly dig itself a hole, from which it emerged from a few moments later. She knew that ground pokemon like diglett had a resistance to gas pokemon like salandit, but she quickly rallied herself and threw out Susie. 

“Salandit, I choose you!” she called out, thrilled with how the words sounded as she shouted them into the air. Susie shot out of the pokeball in a flash of white, bounding onto the ground to face the diglett. She looked nervous and scared for this first encounter, even though her opponent was not too intimidating. Susie turned back to look at Rachel, her slit eyes a bit wider than usual as her mouth was upturned slightly in fear. 

“Turn around and face it, Susie!” called Rachel. “Attack with Poison Gas!” Susie turned around reluctantly to face her opponent, and purple gas started to emanate from her pores and the end of her tail. The gas gathered itself up in a single cloud and flew towards diglett, surrounding the brown pokemon in its noxious cloud. The diglett, however, seemed hardly affected by the gas. 

“Go diglett!” shouted Jill excitedly, when she saw that Susie’s attack had had little effect. “Scratch!” The diglett immediately burrowed underground, coming up again a few seconds later right next to Susie. It extended its dirt-clod-like arm and slashed forward. Rachel saw that the diglett’s arm had dirt-like fingers with sharp nails — these nails scratched downward over Susie’s face, hurting her and making her fall on her back. 

“No! Susie!” called Rachel in agony. It literally hurt her inside to see Susie in pain like this. The little salandit moaned as it lay on its back. 

“Rally, Susie!” called Rachel desperately. “Scratch!” With difficulty, Susie pulled herself back to her feet, her fat belly jiggling this way and that. She had the slash mark of the diglett’s attack fresh on her face. Susie was trying her best — she crawled up to the diglett, stood up on her hind legs in an attempt at seeming intimidating, and slashed at its face with her own claw. But once again, her attack did not seem to affect the diglett. 

“Go on diglett!” cried Jill excitedly. “Finish it! Fury swipes!” Diglett burrowed over to Susie and immediately released a series of swipes and punches that left Susie on her back again. But this time, she didn’t get up. Rachel was shocked — the battle was over. She had lost. It had all seemed to happen so quickly! In a daze, she went over to shake hands with Jill, who thankfully was a good sport about the match, but almost as soon as Rachel shook hands, she found herself rushing over to Susie, desperately worried for her, and hoping that she wasn’t too badly hurt. 

“Oh Susie, Susie!” said Rachel as she helped up her pokemon from her supine position on the ground. “I’m sorry — I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?! Where does it hurt!?” 

Susie sat up gingerly as she looked up at Rachel with her slit eyes. “Every-where,” she managed to say, her eyes blinking in pain. “Susie…hurt…everywhere.” 

Rachel quickly hugged her little pokemon tightly to her breast, her heart beating fast as she felt tears pool in her eyes. 

“Oh Susie…oh Susie, I’m so sorry!” she said again, hugging her pokemon close. “That was…that was just the first time…the first battle. And you did…you did wonderful!” 

Susie looked up at Rachel again, a sad expression on her face. “Susie…sorry,” she said softly, bowing her head in shame. 

“No Susie, no!” said Rachel energetically. “Don’t be sorry! You did great! You…you were awesome, Susie! It was only your first battle! And besides…besides…that was a diglett….a ground pokemon. It was kind of an unfair fight from the start! Ground pokemon have good defenses against pokemon like you, Susie. Don’t worry! It’s gonna be fine!” 

And almost without thinking, Susie reached into her backpack and brought out a peanut butter sandwich, offering it to Susie. Rachel felt so bad for her — she had a series of brown slash marks across her pretty little face, and she just couldn’t bear her little pokemon to hurt and to feel bad about losing the battle. Susie graciously accepted the sandwich, and scarfed it down fairly quickly.

“There you go Susie,” said Rachel tenderly, petting her pokemon’s little head as she got out some ointment for the scratches on her face. “There you go, just relax, ok?” 

A minute or so later, Susie let loose a few nasty farts that made Rachel cough and wheeze a little as she tended to her pokemon’s wounds. It was hard to believe that such putrid, rank smells could come out of such a tiny, cute animal, and Rachel had to pause for a few moments in her treatment to turn her head away from the cloud of gas and take a few deep breaths. She really wanted to stand up and go over to a spot where there wasn’t a hint of the gas, but she felt that if she did that she would embarrass her little pokemon. And that was the last thing Rachel wanted to do, especially now. 

“More…food?” asked Susie in a hopeful little voice a few moments later. 

“N-no, no I’m sorry Susie,” said Rachel sadly, shaking her head as she finished her bandages, “that was all I had left.” Susie bowed her head dejectedly, and Rachel was almost overcome with sympathetic emotion. 

“B-but, but I can go home and make some more!” she said hopefully. She stood up and threw her pokeball; it opened up on the forest floor. “Here, Susie, get in and I’ll take us both home,” said Susie warmly. “And then I’ll make you all the peanut butter sandwiches you want!

Susie smiled though her pain as she stepped into the pokeball, and half an hour later they were both at home, eating sandwiches. Rachel didn’t care if the food made Susie especially gassy. She felt so bad for her after their first defeat, and after Susie’s injuries, that all she could think about was making her little pokemon feel good again. 

A few days later, Susie’s injuries were all healed up, and they were back at it again, wandering around the forested outskirts of Hearthome City, looking for more trainers to do battle with. Rachel met a guy named Chad early in the afternoon, and they agreed to battle. This time, Rachel was not nearly as nervous as she had been the first time — even though she could feel the excitement coursing through her, it was nothing compared to the adrenaline of that first fight. And what’s more, Chad had chosen to field a weedle, which, being a bug and poison pokemon, was naturally resisted by Susie’s abilities. Rachel felt good about this encounter, and three out Susie with relish. 

“Go Susie!” she yelled. “Ember!” Fire flashed from Susie’s tail, and she sent a fiery ember towards Chad’s weedle. The blow made the weedle retreat back a little, increasing Rachel’s confidence. 

“Come on weedle!” shouted Chad. “Attack! Poison stinger!” The weedle recovered from Susie’s ember blow and swung around its sharp stinger, catching Susie directly in her fat little belly with its stinger. Susie cried out in pain and fell back, clutching her stomach in pain. 

“Come on Susie, come on!” said Rachel desperately, hating to see Susie in pain again. “Poison gas! Poison gas!” Susie stood up, still clutching her belly, as she tried her best to muster up a cloud of toxic gas. But almost as soon as Rachel saw the pitiful little wisps of purple emanate from Susie’s pores and tail, she knew that she had made a mistake. The weedle’s poison had probably neutralized Susie’s gas attack — she should have used a more physical approach. But it was too late, and the light cloud of purple gas barely reached weedle before a breeze carried it away. 

“Again!” cried Chad, spurred on by the success of his first attack. “Poison sting!” Rachel watched in horror as the weedle swung its stinger around again, this time stabbing right into Susie’s butt. Susie gave a cry of pain, and shivered from the effects of the venom. She tottered on her two feet and then collapsed, defeated again. 

“No! Susie!” called Rachel, rushing over to her freshly injured pokemon. Chad hung around for a minute or so, trying to shake Rachel’s hand, but she was too desperately engrossed in Susie’s injuries to even notice him. “I’m sorry Susie…oh, I’m sorry!” she said, panting as she tended to the stings on Susie’s tummy and butt. They had caused some distinct swelling, and Susie’s already-fat belly looked even fatter. Additionally, the sting on her butt had made it swell up significantly, and it looked like she was actually sporting quite the bubble ass. But Rachel hardly noticed these things; she was too busy attending to Susie. 

“I just…I shouldn’t have had you use toxic gas there,” she was saying hurriedly down at Susie as she put special cream on the stings. “That was my fault, Susie, totally my fault. I should have known that the weedle’s sting would neutralize your gas.”

Susie turned her eyes upward to look at Rachel. Through her pained expression, Rachel could tell, with a sickening sink in her heart, that her pokemon was a little disappointed in her. Rachel felt desperately bad about this — Susie was so gentle and shy, so innocent, and yet, even she couldn’t help but feel like her trainer wasn’t doing a good job. Rachel couldn’t bear the thought of letting Susie down, so she quickly reached into her backpack for some peanut butter sandwiches that she had packed specifically for Susie. 

Susie’s eyes lit up a little at the sight on the sandwiches, and even though she was still in a lot of pain from the poison, she was able to eat four sandwiches, much to Rachel’s delight. 

“I’ll do better next time, Susie,” said Rachel, handing her little pokemon a fifth sandwich, “I’ll…I’ll make you proud of me, Susie, don’t you worry!” Though Rachel was determined to do well as a pokemon trainer, she hadn’t realized that it was fast becoming more important for her to make Susie happy than for her to do anything else. It was simple: if Susie was happy, then Rachel was happy. She had become so attached to her little pokemon that she really didn’t care if she won matches — all that was beginning to matter was seeing that little smile on Susie’s face when she saw some peanut butter sandwiches, or when Rachel promised to bake up some fresh poffins, or when Rachel suggested that they go forage for berries in the forest. And with each feeding, Susie grew fatter and fatter in her belly — Rachel thought Susie’s rounded tummy was just the cutest little thing in the world and, subconsciously, she just wanted to keep making it bigger. 

Over the next few days, they fought and lost two more pokebattles, one to a psyduck, and one to a particularly powerful regirock, which left Susie almost unconscious from her injuries. Rachel felt terribly about how these battles went, but not for the reasons that other trainers might have felt. Rachel didn’t really care that she lost the battles; what she truly cared about was the fact that Susie was feeling pain. What’s more, Susie had given her the same look again, the look of disappointment, after each battle. If Rachel wanted to win, it was only to please Susie, and to prove to her that she could be a worthy trainer. And it goes without saying, after each loss Rachel spoiled and pampered Susie more and more with peanut butter sandwiches, freshly-baked poffins, and berries. She had even baked Susie some human cupcakes after losing to the regirock, and, in Rachel’s bedroom, Susie had let loose such a massive series of farts and belches after eating them that Rachel had almost passed out. But she didn’t care — all that mattered to her at this point was that look of happiness on Susie’s face after eating all the cupcakes. 

“Those…Susie’s favorite,” said the salandit happily after all the cupcakes were gone. 

“Oh…you…you like those?” asked Rachel cheerfully, hardly caring a bit about the rank odor of the gas surrounding her, even though it was making her head swim. “You…you deserve them, Susie, after that last battle. Do you…do you feel happy now?”

Susie belched out another burp and let loose another fart as she patted her fat belly, smiling. “Susie happy now. Ra-chel…good trainer.” 

“Oh Susie!” cried Rachel, hugging her pokemon to her, “I want to be! I want to be a good trainer to you! Because I love you Susie! I love you!”

“Susie…love Ra-chel,” said the little salandit quietly, looking at its trainer with its adorable little eyes. The little pokemon’s expression, and its words, made Rachel’s heart melt, and in that moment she could have cried with happiness. 

As the weeks passed, Susie gained more and more experience. She still hadn’t won a battle yet, but both she and Rachel were getting better at battling. Susie’s belly was now very fat, since Rachel had been spoiling her with more and more human food after eat fight. It was early afternoon, and the little puffs of white cloud dotted a brilliantly deep blue sky. They were walking along the edge of Eterna Forest when suddenly, Susie stopped. Rachel went a few paces until she realized that Susie wasn’t walking with her, and she turned around. 

“Susie?” she asked, “what’s wrong?” But Susie didn’t answer — little white sparks were suddenly flying around her body. Rachel moved to run toward her in alarm, but then she stopped once she realized what was happening. Bright white light had engulfed the pokemon, and then suddenly shot up about ten feet into the air — Susie had been levitated off the ground — she was inside that ball of white light!

“Susie!” called Rachel, but she knew that her pokemon wouldn’t answer. Something thrilling was happening now, and Rachel knew it — Susie was evolving! As Rachel watched the ball of white light, utterly transfixed, her mind jumped around excitedly. It must have been all the experience that had gleaned from all those battles! It didn’t matter if they lost every one of them — Susie was still gaining experience, after all! And Rachel also couldn’t help but think that maybe feeding her all that human food might have sped up the evolutionary process — but she really didn’t know, and she really didn’t car why it was happening anyway. The point was that it WAS happening, right there in front of her! As Rachel looked up at the ball of white light, she felt equal parts thrilled, nervous, and anxious. She was thrilled that Susie was evolving, but she was nervous too — what was Susie going to be like once she evolved? Would her personality be any different? Rachel hoped not; she had fallen completely in love with Susie’s shy and cute little personality. Rachel was anxious too. She hoped that this process wasn’t hurting Susie. 

Suddenly the white light shot back down to the ground and disappeared. Rachel gasped. There was Susie, standing on her two hind legs, evolved into a full-grown salazzle! And not just any salazzle — all the belly fat that Susie had been sporting as a salandit was gone now, and it had been reabsorbed into the rest of her body, giving her absolutely delicious curves. Her thighs were full and solid, her hips were lovely and curvaceous, and her butt was absolutely massive — each cheek was bigger than a basketball. She had a tiny waist, accentuating the curve of her hips, and her belly had shrunk down again to a small size. Her breasts, however, were enormous double-D’s. And Susie’s face was changed too — she had lost the bandanna-like facial markings, and her face had grown longer, more luscious. Her slit, light-purple eyes, however, were still the same, and were still looking at Rachel with the same cute shyness as before. 

Rachel stared at this newly evolved salazzle Susie, unable to form words. She was blown away with how hot…how…sexy Susie looked. It was Susie who spoke first. Her voice was deeper, richer, even though she still spoke with that unbearably cute bashfulness that now contrasted with her dynamically sexy appearance. 

“Hi Rachel,” said Susie, smiling as she blinked her big sexy eyes at her stunned trainer, “it’s still me, Susie!”


	3. Chapter 3

“S-s-susie!” stammered Rachel, finding it difficult to speak, “S-susie…w-wow! It’s…you’re…you evolved!” 

“Yes,” said Susie, looking down at her new body, “I guess I did!” Even though her voice was definitely deeper and richer than it had been, Susie still spoke with a kind of shy self-consciousness, a quietness, that seemed to clash with her voluptuous and sexy appearance.

“You look…you look a-amazing, Susie!” said Rachel, carefully approaching her pokemon with her hand outstretched. “I — I can’t believe it!” 

“Yeah,” said Susie, smiling as her dark grey cheeks grew a little pink with bashfulness, “I guess I lost all my belly fat.” 

“Haha, well you didn’t really lose it,” said Rachel, laughing to cover up how mesmerized she was, both by her pokemon's body and by the fact that she was now speaking in complete sentences. “It kind of looks like it all just went to your boobs and ass.” 

“To my butt?” asked Susie innocently, turning around a little to try and get a better look at her backside. Her newly-enlarged tail swished around elegantly as she turned in place. She caught sight of the massive bulges of her ass cheeks, and her mouth made an adorable little “o” of surprise. 

“Oh…oh my,” she said, her cheeks getting even pinker. “I…I see what you mean, Rachel. How…how embarrassing…”

“N-no, no Susie!” said Rachel earnestly, bending down and taking her pokemon’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. “Don’t be embarrassed! It looks…you look…just…incredible, Susie.” Standing on her two feet, Susie had grown in height substantially, although the 5’9 Rachel was still a good deal taller. Susie had grown to almost 4 feet tall, so that the top of her head was even with Rachel’s shoulders. She bowed her head shyly, accepting Rachel’s compliment. And as she did, she let out an involuntary little fart from beneath her tail. 

“Oh! Oh…Rachel, I’m — I’m sorry,” said Susie, now even more embarrassed as her cheeks darkened from pink to crimson in sheepishness. “I…I didn’t mean to — I guess…I got a little excited.” 

“That’s ok Susie, really…that’s that’s totally fine,” said Rachel, keeping her eyes locked on her newly-evolved pokemon. She had to really try and make an effort not to bring her hand up to her face and wave the fart smell away from her nostrils, because the last thing she wanted to do right now was make Susie feel more self-conscious about her new body. So she just stood there, smiling down on her, blinking her eyes as Susie’s stinky fart invaded her nostrils and swam up into her brain. Rachel couldn’t deny it — Susie’s evolution had definitely changed her in more ways than one. Her farts were definitely more stinky and concentrated, and she even perceived that when Susie had farted, that there was a slight cloud of yellow that was visible under her tail. 

But Rachel brushed all this aside in light of what Susie had become. And it wasn’t just the fact that she had an enormous ass and double-D breasts now — in addition to all that, Rachel was beyond excited that her first pokemon had actually gone through a successful evolution! She wanted to call her friends again and update them on this most recent milestone in her life as a pokemon trainer. She got out her phone excitedly and was about to call Jennifer when she made eye contact with Susie; she hesitated…would it make Susie feel self-conscious to have her blabbing on the phone to her friends about her? She definitely looked pretty anxious and uncomfortable already, just standing there. It almost looked as if she didn’t quite know what to do with her curvy hips and sensuous thighs. 

“Uh…Susie,” ventured Rachel cautiously, “do you…do you mind if I call my friends to tell them the good news? You know, about…about your evolution?” Susie looked up at Rachel with her slit purple eyes, and Rachel felt her heart skip a beat — she was still the same Susie, still absolutely sweet and adorable.

“No,” said Susie quietly, “no, I don’t mind, Rachel.” She paused, as if she was still getting her mouth used to speaking in complete sentences. “I want…I want you to…do things that…make you happy.” 

“Aww Susie!” cried Rachel, bending down and embracing her pokemon in a full-on hug. “I want to do things that make you happy too! That will make us both happy! We’re in all this together, Susie — you and me!” She was getting emotional as she said these words, and she felt happy tears in her eyes as her mouth quivered. “And…and no matter what,” she continued with effort, “you’ll always be my…my number one, Susie!”

“Thank you Rachel,” said Susie, bringing her arms around and hugging Rachel back, “You’re…you’re the best trainer any pokemon could ask for.” The two hugged for another few moments, and then broke away, with Rachel smiling down brightly at her pokemon as she wiped the glad tears out of her eyes, and Susie looking up at her trainer and smiling bashfully through the rosiness in her cheeks. Rachel brought her phone up and had started dialing Jen’s number when Susie spoke up again. 

“Actually…” she said, and then seemed to think better of it, putting her head back down quickly. 

“What?” asked Rachel, putting her phone down. “What is it, Susie?” 

“I…I don’t…uh…never mind,” said Susie, turning her face away. 

“No, come on! Tell me what it is, Susie!” said Rachel with energy, “you can tell me anything, really, you can!” Susie looked slowly back up at Rachel, her slit eyes studying her trainer’s intently for a few moments. Then she decided to speak. 

“It’s just that…well…going thorough that evolution process…it’s just…it’s made me really hungry,” said Susie. 

“Oh, oh of course, that makes sense!” said Rachel. “Well here, let’s go hiking in the forest — I know where there are lots more of those tasty berries that we can pick and eat together!” 

“Uh…well,” said Susie timidly, “I…uh, yes. Yes, those berries are…very tasty. Yes…but…”

“But…but what, Susie?” asked Rachel. The pokemon’s eyes fixed on her trainer, and even though she was embarrassed to say what came next, she said it in a clear voice. 

“But…I like those sandwiches you make even better,” said Susie. 

“Oh! Oh, the sandwiches…you…you like them better?” asked Rachel, a bit surprised. 

Without meaning to, Susie let out another little “toot!” of a fart that hung in the air in a light yellow cloud, once again forcing Rachel to try and hold her breath as it passed. Since it hung around so long, though, she was forced to inhale some more of the noxious vapors, and she even coughed once or twice. They were just so incredibly stinky! 

“Yes,” said Susie quietly. “The taste of human food is…it’s my favorite.” 

“Well!” said Rachel, not having planned for this. “Well…uh…well, I can, uh…we can go back home and I can…make you so more, if you’d like,” she said. “I was thinking that we’d be spending today looking for other pokemon to fight now that you’re evolved, but…but if you really are hungry…I guess…I guess we can change plans.” 

“Thanks Rachel!” said Susie warmly, throwing her arms around her trainer again. “You’re so good to me! Yes, yes I’d love to go back home…I’m just…I’m a little tired after that…that big transformation, you know? And I need, uh, some more energy, to keep going.” 

“I get it — I totally understand,” said Rachel, who was now fully on board with the change of plans. She had hesitated a bit for a moment, because she really was eager to be out and about with Susie, looking for pokemon to square off against. But after that moment of hesitation, she found it very hard to say “no” to Susie…besides, it made total sense what she was saying, didn’t it? She had definitely undergone a dramatic transformation, and it was only logical that she would be tired and would need a source of replenishment to re-fortify her strength. And Rachel definitely didn’t want to bring an exhausted and unprepared Susie into battle, did she? Her mind went back to their last battle, and Susie’s injuries…she looked down at her pokemon, who was smiling up at her lovingly. Susie’s stomach growled audibly, and Rachel’s heart went out to her. 

“Come on Susie,” she said, “let’s get you back home. I’ve got whole jars of peanut butter and jelly, and full loaves of bread — you can eat all the sandwiches you want!”

And Susie did. Rachel talked to Jen on the phone as they went back home, but once they got there, she was forced to hang up and start making Susie the sandwiches she had promised. Susie sat there in a chair, patiently watching as Rachel sliced the bread, and lovingly spread around generous portions of peanut butter and jelly on the slices she had cut. She fed Susie the first sandwich, and in less than a minute, it was gone, with Susie staring up at Rachel again in that same sheepish way, almost as if to say, ‘Do you have any more?’ 

But Susie didn’t have to actually ask by this point — Rachel knew what her pokemon wanted, and she was only too happy to provide. Over the next hour, she made Susie about a dozen different peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and Susie ate them all without seeming to get full. Rachel was absolutely amazed at Susie’s ability to eat such huge quantities of food, and she would have worried about her pokemon’s health if she wasn’t too busy admiring Susie’s huge new ass. She was a bit self-conscious at first with how much she felt drawn to the enormous curves of Susie’s butt, but the more sandwiches she made her, the less Rachel tried to hide her fascination for just…how big Susie’s ass had become. Though Rachel didn’t quite realize it, it was almost like in exchange for making Susie the sandwiches, she felt entitled to openly stare and admire her pokemon’s new body. 

“Do you…do you like my ass, Rachel?” asked Susie bashfully, after she had eaten her tenth sandwich of the day. 

“Oh…oh! Y-yes, yes I do…haha, s-sorry, Susie,” said Rachel, shaking her head as if to clear it. Now it was Rachel’s turn to blush in embarrassment. “I guess I…uh…I didn’t expect…well, I don’t know what I expected, haha!” she said. 

“You didn’t expect my butt to be this fat?” asked Susie.

“N-no…no, not fat,” said Rachel carefully. “Just…just big and, uh…curvaceous. Luscious, you know?” She caught her pokemon looking a little uneasy, and Rachel jumped to try and prevent any damage. “D-don’t worry, Susie, really,” she said quickly. “It’s…it’s definitely a good thing. A lot of…a lot of girls…both human and pokemon girls…would…would love to have an ass like you Susie, trust me.” 

Susie blushed again at the compliment, and without warning, she let rip the biggest fart she had yet released that day. It issued forth forcefully as a slightly darker cloud of yellow gas from between her big ass cheeks, and it positively saturated the room, seeming to marinate the air in an overwhelming and intensely pungent odor. Susie had been farting off and on ever since they got home, to the point where Rachel was sure that the farts were a direct result of her feeding Susie human food. But so far, Susie’s farts had been small enough that Rachel was able to pretend to ignore them — in reality, of course, she was having more and more difficulty concentrating as the gaseous effects of Susie’s farts tickled her brain and made her head swim. Although she didn’t notice it, her sandwich-making had gotten more and more sloppy the longer she sat there in the room with Susie. Her pokemon, however, didn’t seem to care — all that seemed to matter to her was that she was getting fed. 

This most recent fart, however, was totally different from the other ones, and as Rachel took a breath, she was completely overtaken by how unbelievably stinky and putrid the gas smelled. She felt it go straight up into her brain, and the world seemed to swim before her eyes. She vaguely heard Susie say something to her, something like “Rachel — Rachel are you ok??” before her world went all sideways and blurry as everything seemed to rush around her, and then everything went black. The next thing Rachel knew, Susie was helping her up from a supine position on the floor. Apparently she had fallen out of her chair.

“Rachel! Rachel, are you ok!?” Susie was asking again. Clearly, the pokemon was very concerned, and the long, freshly-evolved contours of her face were knit up in apprehension. 

“I’m…I’m fine, yeah,” said Rachel, whose head was still swimming. She sat up and realized that she had a throbbing headache. “I just…I guess I just blacked out there for a minute,” she said. 

“It’s my gas, isn’t it?” said Susie, clearly very upset. “It’s because of all my farts that you passed out — they went to your head.” 

“It’s…it’s, uh…I don’t know — I don’t know, Susie,” lied Rachel, trying her best to put her pokemon at ease, even as her head pulsated with a dull and persistent ache. “Maybe…maybe I just got a little faint there for some other reason…maybe, uh, maybe I was just more tired than I realized.” 

“And here I am, forcing you to make me sandwiches,” said Susie, in a self-incriminating tone, “like you’re my servant or something. I’m so sorry Rachel — I should never forget — I’m the pokemon, and you’re the trainer, after all!” 

“Susie…no, no, stop talking like that,” said Rachel, recovering herself and sitting back up on her chair with Susie’s help. “I don’t…I don’t want you to feel like that. It’s not your fault. I don’t know what came over me…I just…uh, anyway….Susie, I just want you to know that I’m happy to make you food, whenever you want it, ok? I don’t want you to feel like I’m some kind of trainer who’s going to just make you fight all the time and not give you things that you enjoy, ok?” 

“Ok, Rachel…ok,” said Susie gently, who could see that her trainer was getting a little upset.

The rest of the day was spent in more or less the same way, with Rachel even recovering enough to make Susie a few more sandwiches. The pokemon never actually had to ask Rachel for more — the way that she scarfed her food down was enough of an indication that she was still hungry, and Rachel was not about to let her pokemon go without being completely satisfied. 

Over the next week or so, Rachel and Susie wondered about Eterna Forest and the outskirts of Hearthome City, looking for pokemon trainers to challenge. They ran into Jen and Mike a few days into their wanderings, but Rachel did not feel prepared to challenge them to a pokebattle. She knew that they were both a lot more experienced than her, and the prospect of seeing Susie all beaten up from another losing battle was almost more than Rachel could bear. She hated the thought of Susie getting hurt, but she had to work to balance this fear with the reality of her life as a pokemon trainer. She would be expected to pit her pokemon against others eventually. Rachel was finding all of this very hard, and she couldn’t help but notice that Susie was looking at her in a certain way — it was almost as if, without saying anything, Susie was saying ‘When are you going to put me into battle, Rachel? When are you going to let me show my stuff?’ Rachel was getting more and more self-conscious about her timidness as a trainer, and she compensated by feeding Susie more and more human food. She thought that as long as Susie was happily munching away on a peanut butter sandwich, she wouldn’t think less of her trainer. 

Eventually, though, even the shy Susie spoke up. It was the end of the week, and Susie had just scarfed down a whole lunch of about a dozen sandwiches, a bushel of apples, and some chocolate bars. Rachel was actually pretty exhausted from preparing Susie’s lunch — she was so exhausted that she didn’t even realize the biggest reason for her lack of energy: that she hadn’t eaten anything herself. Additionally, Susie had let loose a series of increasingly rancid farts that had hung around Rachel for what felt like hours. She was certainly getting accustomed to Susie’s habitual farting, so much so that she didn’t really get throbbing headaches anymore. However, what she didn’t realize was that whenever she spent too much time inhaling the fumes of Susie’s farts, her brain would slip into a kind of limbo-like trance where her thoughts would get muddled, her mouth would sag open a bit, and her eyes would drift unconsciously down and fixate themselves on the twin bulges of Susie’s ass cheeks. At first, Susie didn’t seem to mind, even if she felt a little embarrassed at her trainer staring like that at her ass. But today, she spoke up. 

“Rachel…hey! Rachel!” she said, speaking a little louder to snap her trainer out of her fart-induced trance. 

“Oh! Hey! What?” asked Rachel, shaking her head, as if to clear away her stupor. 

“I was just saying,” said Susie, not quite able to hide the irritation in her voice, “that we should be looking for trainer to challenge. It’s been a whole week since I evolved, Rachel.”

“Oh! Oh yes, yes of course, definitely!” agreed Rachel, nodding her head. But her eyes drifted back down to Susie’s ass. It had gotten bigger…it had definitely gotten bigger. Even though only one week had passed, Rachel’s regular feedings had contributed to some obvious changes in Susie’s body. Her ass had ballooned even bigger, her breasts had expanded from a D to an E size, and she had grown a few inches taller — she now stood at a full four and a half feet tall, taller than the average salazzle by a good few inches. 

“Rachel!” said Susie again, this time with a little more force in her voice. “You’re looking at my ass again!” 

“Oh…oh yes! Sorry, Susie,” said Rachel, her cheeks getting red. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” said Susie, “I would think that you’re stalling, Rachel, just so you can keep feeding me and watching my butt get bigger.”

“What!? N-no, no, Susie, that’s not true!” protested Rachel, even though Susie’s words cut right to the bone of truth — Rachel knew she was right. 

“Then why haven’t we challenged anyone yet?” persisted Susie. The pokemon’s confidence had seemed to increase, both with her farting ability and with her size.

“I…I, uh…we haven’t…uh,” stuttered Rachel, not quite able to answer. 

“Is it because you don’t have faith in me, Rachel?” asked Susie seriously, making it a point to quiver her lip a little. She definitely felt genuine emotion, but she wanted to make sure that her trainer saw how she felt. “Do you not think that I have what it takes to win?” 

“No, Susie!” cried Rachel with spirit. “No! That’s…that’s not how I feel at all! C-come on…come on Susie, let’s…let’s go find someone to battle, ok?” 

“Ok!” said Susie smiling, and the two of them set off without any more controversy. If Rachel was being honest with herself, she would have admitted that Susie was absolutely right, and that during the past week she had fallen into something like a spell over her newly-evolved pokemon. She was surprised at just how…hot and…and sexy she found Susie, and her surprise, in addition to the strength of her arousal, had made her a little docile as she just sat there and admired Susie’s body. There was definitely something to feeding her as well — even though Rachel didn’t realize it, she enjoyed feeding Susie more than simply because it made Susie happy. She also enjoyed feeding her because it was causing her to grow. And even though Rachel wasn’t consciously aiming to make Susie bigger, the subconscious desire to see her pokemon’s ass grow motivated more of her actions than she knew. 

Susie’s farting, though, was the number one reason why Rachel had spent much of the past week in a kind of haze, a haze that was literal as well as figurative. It was simple: Susie’s evolution into salazzle had increased the potency, and the frequency, of her gaseous emissions. In addition, and as Rachel had already realized, Susie’s increased consumption of human food had in turn accentuated her farting. By the week’s end, her farts weren’t coming in pale yellow wisps anymore like they had in the beginning. Instead, they had taken on a darker tint, a darker yellow…almost orange, in fact, and they hung in the air far longer than they had initially. Rachel was basically breathing more of Susie’s farts than she was ordinary clean air, and the gas was beginning to affect her brain. Again, although Rachel had not noticed her change in behavior, it was obvious to Susie that smelling her farts had increased Rachel’s fixation on her ass. Her trainer would seem to tune out after smelling a particularly intense fart, and would stare for minutes on end at her ass. Susie was at first self-conscious about this development, but gradually began to enjoy the attention Rachel was giving her new body — her trainer’s fawning attention increased her self-confidence. However, as the days went by, Susie became more and more anxious to battle with new pokemon, and found herself getting irritated at Rachel’s docility — this was why she had spoken up, and it had worked. 

So Rachel and Susie wandered around together, looking for a match, and before long, they found what they were looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

Just outside Hearthome City, in the early afternoon, Susie and Rachel came across another young pokemon trainer, whose name was Linda. Rachel engaged Linda in conversation, and it was clear after only one minute of talking that the two young trainers wanted to battle each other. They squared off on top of the hill, with Linda standing on one side of it, holding her pokeball, and Rachel and Susie on the other side. 

“Go on out, Susie!” said Rachel excitedly, and Susie did so, her tail swishing behind her as she swung out to face Linda’s pokemon. As Susie walked out, Rachel could not help but admire her enormous ass that bobbed and weaved intoxicatingly with each step she took. 

“I choose charmeleon!” called out Linda, throwing out her pokeball on the hill. The fire pokemon emerged from the ball, standing up a few inches higher than Susie, its tail alight. Rachel swallowed nervously. Like salazzle, charmeleon was an evolved pokemon who could pack quite a punch. But she also felt encouraged — she knew that Susie, being a poison gas pokemon, was resistant to fire pokemon. This could be her chance to notch her first victory. 

“Attack, charmeleon!” exclaimed Linda. “Use Fire Spin!” The flame at the end of the charmeleon’s tail leapt up and began to spin quickly in a circle, reaching such a fast speed that it became an orange blur. The charmeleon then directed the spinning fire towards Susie with its tail. Rachel held her breath as the spinning ball of rotating fire headed straight towards Susie. It hit her in the upper leg area, and she stumbled back a pace, but otherwise didn’t seem to be hurt by the attack. Yellow-orange wisps of gas emanated from her pores in response. Clearly, Susie was ready to respond to this initial attack with one of her own, and Rachel felt rallied and encouraged by her pokemon’s resilience. 

“Go, Susie!” she shouted. “Sludge Wave!” 

Susie opened her mouth and sent a sudden long wave of toxic, dark purple sludge in the direction of the charmeleon. Rachel started with this move because she knew that there was a 10% chance that it would result in the charmeleon getting poisoned, which would severely weaken it from the outside and make it more vulnerable to other attacks. The toxic purple wave of sludge smacked into the charmeleon, making a loud wet noise. The fire pokemon stumbled backwards a good many paces, shaking its head and the rest of its body as it tried to rid itself of Susie’s toxic sludge. Rachel was thrilled to see, after a few seconds, that the pokemon was not able to shake off all of Susie’s attack, and had gone a paler shade of orange. The fire at the end of its tail burned less intensely, and it was moving slower, with labored steps. It had worked! The charmeleon was poisoned!

“Come on charmeleon!” called Linda, with fear in her voice. “Rally back! Attack with Flamethrower!” The charmeleon coughed and sputtered, and mustered up enough effort to throw a ball of fire from its tail in Susie’s direction. But the pokemon had been so weakened by Susie’s initial attack that most of the fire went out before it even reached Susie. A few stray embers hit her legs, but she shook them off easily, almost like she hadn’t even felt them. 

“Yes Susie!” cried Rachel excitedly, tasting the real promise of victory in the air, “Finish it! Double Slap!” Susie obeyed, running up to the weakened charmeleon, which had gone a little purple in the face from Susie’s initial poison attack. She extended her arms back and then quickly delivered a smart series of blows to the charmeleon’s face. It staggered back with each blow, until it finally fell back, completely laid out on the ground. And it didn’t get back up.

“We did it Susie! We won!” yelled Rachel, almost delirious with happiness as she ran up to her pokemon. Susie turned to face her trainer, smiling brightly as the her eyes sparkled with pride. Rachel embraced Susie, squeezing her passionately. Without warning, Susie let loose a particularly stinky fart, likely the result of Rachel squeezing her so hard. The noxious orange cloud surrounded the duo as they continued to embrace; Rachel could hardly believe how stinky Susie’s fart was as she breathed in the putrid vapors. But in that moment, nothing else mattered, and she gladly breathed in the fumes, not caring how bad they smelled. They had finally won, after all! That was what really mattered. 

After shaking hands with a despondent Linda, Rachel and Susie walked on, fresh off the high of their first victory. “You did so well Susie!” said Rachel animatedly as they walked. “I was nervous about that first fire spin attack, but it hardly seemed to hurt you at all!” 

“I did feel it a little bit,” said Susie, her cheeks red from the glow of her first victory, “But it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” 

“Yeah, and…and that poison attack really went well!” said Rachel. 

“It was a great choice on your part,” said Susie, smiling sheepishly. “I was just doing what you told me to do — so you deserve credit for us winning.” 

“Oh come on Susie!” laughed Rachel, “We both deserve credit! You’re the one who actually performed the attacks and deflected the counterattacks. I think it showed how powerful you’ve become!” 

“Well, thanks Rachel,” said Susie quietly. 

“And I think some celebrations are in order!” grinned Rachel. 

“Oh really?” asked Susie, looking up at her trainer as her eyes gleamed. “Like…what kind of celebrations?”

“Well, that’s kind of up to you, Susie,” said Rachel happily. “How would you like to celebrate?”

“Well,” said Susie, looking down at her flat tummy, “I am actually pretty hungry.” As if in response, her stomach growled audibly. “Do you think…do you think that maybe you could cook up some tasty food?” 

“Of course Susie!” replied Rachel, “You’ve totally deserved it!” Her heart beat faster as she saw the happy look on Susie’s face, and the excited sparkle in her eyes. Inwardly, Rachel chuckled to herself…boy, Susie sure was keen on food, wasn’t she? But Rachel was more than happy to cook up food for her pokemon, especially after a victory in battle! An hour or so later they were at home, and Rachel was cooking up Susie a tasty meal of chicken and rice. Per Susie’s request, she had even made a couple of peanut butter sandwiches for Susie to eat as appetizers. Rachel had actually planned to have one of the sandwiches but, without even asking, Susie had promptly scarfed down both sandwiches. Rachel laughed it off, reasoning that Susie was more hungry than she was because she had actually been the one to fight in the battle. 

‘She deserves all the sandwiches,’ Rachel said reassuringly to herself. But she did also notice that her own stomach was rumbling now too. But it was no matter…she’d be happy to just wait until the main course was ready. After another half hour or so, dinner was served. Rachel spooned out hefty portions of the food to Susie, and then served herself as well. Within minutes, Susie had already eaten her portion, surprising Rachel. 

“Wow, Susie!” she said, not even half finished with her own portion. “You sure are hungry today, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” said Susie, blushing a little as she looked down self-consciously. “I guess that battle just really made me hungry, you know?” 

“I totally get it,” said Rachel, anxious to not have her pokemon feel too awkward about eating. “Here, have come more!” She spooned out the remainder of the food onto Susie’s plate. 

“But,” said Susie carefully, “don’t you want to leave some more for yourself?” 

“No, no that’s fine, Susie,” she assured her, shaking her head. “I’m fine with what I have. You eat up, ok?”

‘Ok…thanks,” said Susie, smiling as she started eating her second portion. After a few more minutes, Susie had eaten it all up again, and was looking down at Rachel’s portion, which she was about half eaten by this point. Rachel was conscious of Susie’s attention to her food, and felt some kind of strange feeling inside her, not entirely pleasant — she almost felt that Susie wanted to eat her portion of the food too. But she had already had enough, surely! 

Right about then, Susie released a powerful fart into the air that hung in an orange cloud in the room. Just like earlier in the day, Rachel couldn’t believe how stinky the fart was. But at the same time, something strange was happening in her brain. It was almost as if, because she could hardly believe how rancid Susie’s farts smelled, that she felt oddly drawn to them…fascinated by them. Whereas before she had tried to hold her nose when a cloud of Susie’s farts surrounded her, this time she actually opened up her nose a little bit, allowing herself to breathe in a couple sniffs of the fetid gas. Her eyebrows went up in reaction, and she found herself actually taking a deep breath, breathing in the gas even further into her lungs. She didn’t know why she was acting this way…and it felt almost…wrong. Somehow perverted or something…but at the same time she felt fascinated by the gas. 

“Wow,” breathed Rachel, not meaning to speak out loud as she reacted to Susie’s fart. 

“What?” asked Susie, inclining her head. “What was that about?”

“Oh…it’s…it’s nothing, really,” said Rachel, reddening in embarrassment. 

“Is it my gas?” asked Susie uneasily. “It’s my gas, isn’t it? It smells really bad, right?”

“N-no, no, that’s not it!” said Rachel unconvincingly. “It’s just…well…I mean…they do smell…really, uh…you know…strongly…but, but not…not really bad, you know?” 

“Are you sure?” asked Susie anxiously. “I don’t want to gross you out or anything.”

“Aww Susie,” said Rachel the gas fumes still in her nostrils, “please don’t worry about that, ok? You could never gross me out! I love you…every aspect about you!”

“Even my farts?” asked Susie uncertainly. 

“Y-yes,” said Rachel, knowing that this next part was going to sound weird out loud. But she said it anyway. “Even your farts.” She paused, and a few moments of silence sunk in. She didn’t want Susie to realize that she harbored some kind of….strange fascination with her gas, so she decide to make light of the situation. 

“I actually think they’re pretty cute,” she laughed.

“Really?” asked Susie, smiling at Rachel as she let loose another smaller fart.

“Really,” said Rachel, still laughing. “Come on Susie, you’ve gotta realize that I just adore you, you know? And that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” 

“So…so could I actually ask something?” said Susie suddenly. 

“Of course!” said Rachel happily, “Anything!”

“Could I…could I maybe have the rest of that food?” she asked hesitatingly, pointing to Rachel’s plate. “I’m still pretty hungry, and I know that another little portion will set me right.”

“Oh!” said Rachel, reeling a bit from the unexpectedness of the request. She looked down at her food — there was still quite a bit left, and Rachel was definitely still hungry. She redirected her head back up and looked into Susie’s face, which was regarding her with a penetrating gaze. It almost felt like Susie was studying her reaction, to see how Rachel would respond to her request. 

“O-ok,” Rachel heard herself say. Almost without thinking, she pushed her plate over to Susie. “If…if you’re still hungry, then…uh, then I wanna make sure that…that you’re satisfied.” As she pushed her plate over to Susie, Rachel’s own stomach audibly growled, causing Susie to crease her brow in concern. 

“Was that your stomach, Rachel?” she asked, her voice tinged with apprehension. “Because I would really hate to take your food away when you’re still hungry.”

“N-no, no…that’s…that’s ok,” said Rachel, smiling. “I mean, uh…that was my stomach, but it wasn’t because I’m still hungry. It’s…uh, I think just the sound of me digesting my food, you know?”

“Well ok,” said Susie, smiling as she started shoveling the rest of the food into her mouth. “Whatever you say, Rachel.” And her trainer sat there, watching her eat the rest of the food, forcing herself to smile through her own hunger. Rachel definitely wanted her pokemon to be satisfied with a full tummy, but also, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had also given Susie the rest of her food for a different reason entirely…a more selfish reason. Rachel had realized, during the past few weeks, that Susie became far gassier when she ate human food. There was no question that the two were correlated. And even though she found Susie’s farts to be overwhelmingly noxious, there was something in the back of her brain, somewhere deep in the subconscious recesses of her mind, that was attracted to the farts. And she knew that if she gave Susie more human food, she would get to smell more of her farts. Later that night, after Susie had eaten the rest of the food and had subsequently farted up a storm, Rachel was lying in bed. Her mind drifted to the image of Susie’s huge ass cheeks…each of them larger than the size of a basketball…and how they had flexed and jiggled up and down as she walked out to challenge the chameleon in battle. Rachel had to admit that she was quite attracted to Susie’s big ass, and she reasoned that of course the more she fed her, the larger it would become. 

But as she lay there in bed, musing about Susie’s ass, another image crept into her mind: a dark orange cloud emerging from Susie’s butt, making a loud “toot!” sound for several seconds as it infiltrated the air around Rachel. Why was she thinking about Susie’s farts this way? It felt so odd…so strange…so much so that as she lay there in bed, Rachel almost felt embarrassed by her own mind’s fixation. And yet…there was something about her pokemon’s gas…about the way it seemed to just shoot out of her beautiful ass…the way it blended seamlessly with the air…and how it just smelled so…heavy and noxious. There was no way Rachel could get around how awful it smelled, but there was something utterly fascinating about the smell — a kind of richness, even, that was engrossing, and left Rachel wanting more. She still felt weird about her preoccupation, but she inwardly shrugged her shoulders. What did it really matter, anyway? It just showed that she loved her pokemon for who she was. There was nothing to be anxious about, surely. 

But as the weeks went by, Rachel started to notice things changing. For one thing, Susie was growing bigger. And taller. Ever since cooking her that meal after she won her first pokebattle, Rachel had gotten into the habit of cooking human meals for Susie almost every day. At first it was just a few days here and there, but after a week or so, Rachel just got into the habit and it stuck. She would make all varieties of tasty meals for Susie to eat, always making larger portions just to make sure that Susie ate enough without also asking for the rest of Rachel’s portion, like what had happened before. But Susie ate voraciously, and a lot of nights ended up with Rachel giving Susie the rest of her meal, since Susie had already quickly scarfed down all of hers and was hungrily eying Rachel’s. 

Susie had grown much taller, fueled by all the extra calories and protein of human food. She was now almost as tall as Rachel; at 5’7 she stood just a couple inches shorter than Rachel. Susie’s height was definitely a noticeable aspect of her growth, and several other pokemon trainers remarked that Susie was the tallest salazzle they had ever seen. Even more conspicuous, however, was Susie’s weight gain. Initially, when she had evolved from a salandit into salazzle, she had lost her pudgy belly weight, which had been redistributed to her big breasts and enormous ass and hips. Susie had been curvy from the moment she became a salazzle. But in the weeks that followed, fed by meal after meal of home-cooked human food, Susie became positively voluptuous. Her hips expanded even farther, looking vigorous and virile as they connected to the fleshy pillars of her full thighs. Her double-D breasts swelled even bigger, apparently responding to the nutrients and hormones in the human food. Her round belly returned, this time jutting out even farther than it had before. But most dramatically of all, her ass ballooned several sizes, to be far larger than Rachel could have believed possible. Her enormous butt jutted out forcefully from her backside in a dynamic, robust curve that was almost intoxicating for Rachel to look at. And whenever Susie walked, Rachel had a hard time looking away from the fleshy, jiggly bounce of her twin ass cheeks — they were simply mesmerizing to watch. 

What’s more, with Susie’s increased size came the increased potency of her farts. Now, after a few weeks, some of her larger, more intense farts were tinged with red. They had gone from little wisps of pale yellow, to darker yellow, to light orange, to dark orange, and now to dark orange streaked with particularly virulent streaks of red. Rachel would not have thought it possible before, but Susie’s farts now smelled worse than ever, on a level of noxiousness that was hard to comprehend. And yet, even though Rachel was routinely disgusted by the smell of these even-more-potent farts, she felt herself becoming more and more drawn to them, just as she felt herself becoming more and more attracted to her pokemon’s growing ass. 

Rachel still felt sheepish about her new…obsession…if that’s what she could call it. She didn’t really like to use that word in her own head, but that really was how she was behaving. For example, she would catch herself walking by Susie just moments after she had let loose a particularly rancid fart — clearly, Rachel had planned to walk right through the cloud of gas, just to get a few sniffs in before it was carried away on the wind. One day, as they were having a picnic (of a whole bunch of rich human food, of course), Rachel noticed that she was sitting on the opposite side of Susie where the wind was blowing her farts — she made up some excuse just to sit on Susie’s other side, so that the wind would blow the farts in her direction. She relished the intense, almost burning smell in her nostrils, even as her stomach turned sometimes at how badly they smelled. Rachel didn’t really understand what was going on in her mind, and she made every effort to prevent Susie from finding out that she was into smelling her farts. But she didn’t really have too much time to think over why she was so attracted to the gas. By this point, the two of them were either roaming around looking for pokemon to fight, or they were at home, with Rachel busy preparing more food for Susie. 

On this one particular day, a few weeks later, Rachel had pitted Susie in a battle against a pikachu. Susie was now the same exact height as her trainer — she had grown another few inches, and had put on a few more pounds to boot. Rachel had tried the same tactic that she had used in other battles to win: the combination of an initial Sludge Wave Attack followed by a Double Slap that would finish the opponent off. This time, though, the pikachu wasn’t poisoned, and ended up defeating Susie with a Thundershock attack that left her on her back, dazed and defeated. 

Later that day, Rachel was cooking up Susie a large meal of comfort food. Whenever Susie lost a battle (which was not so often these days), Rachel felt terrible and eased her troubled conscience by making her injured pokemon extra large meals. She was in the midst of cooking up one of these meals, and she kept looking over nervously at Susie, who was sitting in a chair next to the table. Susie hadn’t said much after her defeat to pikachu, and it was clear to Rachel that her pokemon was upset about something. After a little while longer, Rachel couldn’t bear it any longer and spoke up, her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

“What’s wrong, Susie?” she asked, a little desperately. 

Susie gave a little huff and didn’t say anything. Rachel could feel herself starting to panic a little. The thought that her precious pokemon was upset with her was almost too much to handle.

“C’mon Susie,” she begged, coming over and kneeling down in front of her pokemon’s chair. “Please, please tell me what’s going on! I can’t…I can’t bear to see you upset like this.”

Susie sighed again and looked at her kneeling trainer straight in the face. 

“You really want me to be honest?” she asked.

“Yes!” said Rachel energetically, even though she dreaded the answer. 

“Ok then,” said Susie, and then she took a deep breath. “I don’t think you have faith in me, Rachel.” 

“What!?” cried Rachel, feeling her face get hot. “What are you talking about, Susie!? I have all the faith in the world in you!!” 

Susie shook her head at her trainer, her mouth still downturned in a frown as her face remained darkened. “Then why do you use the same old moves on every opponent? Why don’t you let me use my special gas attack on other pokemon?”

“Your…your gas attack?” asked Rachel as innocently as she could, even though she knew perfectly well what Susie was talking about. 

“Yes, my farts,” said Susie. “I know that you know what I’m talking about, Rachel. Don’t pretend that you don’t know.”

“Well…well, what about them?” asked Rachel quickly. 

“You should have told me to use my gas attack against that pikachu,” said Susie. “Not the same old Double Slap attack.” 

“But…but I thought that attack would work fine!” said Rachel.

Susie shook her head again. “But Rachel,” she said, not bothering too much to hide the irritation in her voice. “I don’t want an attack that’s just “fine,” ok? I want to overwhelm my opponent! I want to crush them! I want to make them feel like it’s hopeless to fight against me! Don’t you understand?” Susie’s voice had become increasingly stronger and more impassioned as she spoke. Her extreme words caught her trainer off guard. Rachel looked at Susie hard, studying her. Was this really the same adorable pokemon from a few weeks back? Sweet little Susie, who was shy about everything, and who was the cutest creature Rachel had ever seen? She certainly seemed changed in more ways than one — she was bigger, curvier, and much heavier…her voice was a little deeper as well. And here she was, talking about crushing opponents in battle! Rachel blinked a little, confused. 

“Hello? Rachel?” asked Susie, a little forcefully. “I asked you a question. Are you hearing me?”

“Y-yes…yes, Susie — I…I hear you,” stammered Rachel. “I just…I just — ” and she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

“You just what, Rachel?” asked Susie, standing up from her chair and looking down at her trainer. Without quite knowing why, Rachel stood up too. She was surprised to see that Susie was now maybe even an inch or so taller than her. 

“I want my trainer to have the same hunger to win as I do,” said Susie, looking slightly down into Rachel’s face. “You understand that, right Rachel? I mean, if you don’t care as much about winning as I do, I’m the one who has to bear the brunt of the pain when we lose.”

“Oh, of course, of course!” said Rachel quickly, nodding her head quickly in agreement. She couldn’t believe it, but she actually felt a little intimidated by Susie in this moment. But who was she kidding? Even if Susie was right, she, Rachel, was still the trainer, and she still called the shots. She stood up to her full height and spoke to Susie in a clear voice. 

“I understand what you’re saying, Susie,” she said, recovering her confidence, “and it makes sense that you’re upset that we lost today. But I want you to know that I have every faith in your abilities. I didn’t use your farts today because I didn't think that gave us the best chance to win.”

Rachel saw Susie open her mouth to respond, but she kept talking. “And,” she said, giving her pokemon an intense stare, “it’s important to me that you know that I always have your best interests on my mind, Susie. Any decision I make in battle is for your wellbeing, first and foremost. Do you understand, Susie?”

Her pokemon looked at her silently for a few moments, not reacting. Rachel could feel herself grow a little angry — after all she did for Susie, making her all this food and everything, she didn’t even think that Rachel cared about her?? 

“Do you understand?” Rachel repeated, a little more vehemently. Susie broke their eye contact and nodded silently. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, reaching over and putting her hand lovingly on her pokemon’s shoulder. Now that she, the trainer, had reasserted her authority, she thought that it was a good time to remind Susie that she loved her. And if to prove her point, she made her the largest meal yet that night. Susie seemed to appreciate it, and, like clockwork, started farting up a storm about half an hour after the meal was done. Rachel insisted on giving Susie a belly rub, and that night the two of them sat there on the sofa watching TV, with Rachel lovingly rubbing Susie’s fat belly. She did this because she loved her pokemon, of course, but there was also another reason. Sitting next to Susie like this, she was right in the midst of any fart that Susie passed. And even though she didn’t really want to admit it, Rachel knew why she hadn’t been using Susie’s fart attack on other pokemon: she secretly wanted all of Susie’s gas for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Susie spent the next few days hiking around the outskirts of Hearthome City, looking for more trainers to battle. Rachel wanted badly to go try her luck in the Harthome City gym, and she knew that Susie wanted this as well. However, especially in light of Susie’s most recent defeat at the hands of that pikachu, Rachel didn’t feel like they had the confidence or the experience that would be necessary to be competitive in the highly-charged, advanced gym environment. Plus, after all, she knew that it had taken Jennifer, Mike, and Gracie years to get to the point where they were battling in the gym. Rachel explained her reasoning to Susie as they walked around the outskirts of the city, close to where Eterna Forest began:

“It’s not that I don’t have faith in you, Susie,” Rachel stressed, making it a point to look her pokemon in the eye as she spoke. Rachel hardly had to avert her eyes down at all — Susie now stood at 5’7, only two inches shorter than Rachel herself. “It’s just that I think we both need a little more experience, you know…a few more victories under our belt before we can actually expect to be competitive in the gym.”

Susie looked at her trainer for a few seconds without speaking. It wasn’t clear to Rachel how Susie was feeling, but it definitely didn’t seem like she was too happy. Rachel felt a little dose of panic rise up in her, but she quickly quelled it, reminding herself that she was the trainer and that she knew best. 

“Do you get what I’m saying, Susie?” Rachel asked, peering at her pokemon. She wanted Susie to be on the same page as she was. Susie blinked her purple eyes slowly, breaking eye contact for a moment as her eyes panned right, then left…it was like she was thinking. Then she brought her eyes back to Rachel’s and sighed. 

“I guess I understand,” she said, a little wistfully. “But how much longer do you think we’re gonna be stumping around on the outskirts like we are now? I don’t want us to be one of those “fringe duos” who never make it to the big gyms, you know.”

“Oh I know, Susie,” said Rachel quickly, “trust me, I know. I feel exactly the same way as you do.”

“You do?” asked Susie, looking hard at her trainer.

“Yes, of course!” said Rachel, feeling inwardly offended that Susie was appearing to question her ambition. “Come on Susie, I know you’re competitive and everything, but I’m just as competitive as you, you know. But you see, I can’t just think with my emotions like that, ok, Susie? I have to think about your safety and…and our strength as a duo. And…and right now, I think the best thing for us to do is gain more experience.”

“You mean like against that girl over there?” asked Susie suddenly, pointing. Rachel turned around and immediately got excited — it was another young trainer like herself, and beside her walked a sizable persian, a catlike pokemon with a red dot in the middle of its forehead. Rachel was excited for a lot of reasons, but one of them was that persians were normal-type pokemon who damaged poison pokemon like Susie normally — there was nothing too decisive that swayed the advantage of this matchup one way or the other. It was a perfectly even fight, a perfect time to try out Susie’s gas attack. 

Rachel shook hands with the other trainer, who’s name was Lucy, and the two agreed to do battle. As expected, Lucy sent out her persian, and Rachel sent out Susie. Lucy’s persian hissed and bared its teeth as it squared off against Susie. For her part, Susie didn’t make any noise at all, except for the extremely-quiet hiss of purple gas emanating from her pores. Her face was hardened and set — she was determined not only to win this battle, but also to do so decisively, in convincing and overwhelming fashion. 

“Get it, Susie!” called Rachel. “Flamethrower!” Susie whipped around her tail and issued a cloud of purple gas from its tip, which quickly burst into flame. Susie then flung her tail forward, launching the purple ball of flaming gas directly at the persian. It gave one disdainful hiss and jumped out of the way, effectively dodging the fireball, which slammed into the ground beside her. 

“Great dodge!” called Lucy. “Now back at her! Slash!” Immediately, the persian leapt at Susie, its claws bared, and delivered a series of cutting blows to Susie’s face and neck. The persian was so quick and ferocious in its attack that Susie didn’t really have much time to fend it off. She absorbed the attack, still standing, but her face had been badly cut by the persian’s claws and she was bleeding. She seemed furious — her nostrils were flaring, and the purple gas coming out of her pores got thicker. Her fists were balled up in rage; Rachel had never seen Susie look so angry before, and it almost made her feel afraid. But she quickly shook away the feeling, attributing it to the nerves of battle. 

“Rally, Susie!” she cried, punching at the air as the persian slinked back and forth, a sly grin on its smug face. Susie turned and looked straight at Rachel. Her tail seemed to be shaking and quivering, and Rachel suddenly understood what her pokemon was trying to tell her. She had a huge fart just waiting on deck, ready to be expelled directly at the persian. Rachel hesitated for a moment — she hadn’t been going to use that attack just yet. She was planning on saving it for later, when she could use it to unexpectedly overwhelm her opponent. But as Susie locked eyes with her, Rachel felt that her pokemon was imploring her…almost demanding…that she use the gas attack. Rachel felt irritated by this breach of her power as Susie’s trainer, but she was suddenly seized by another feeling that simply overpowered any reluctance she had to use the attack. She realized that she would actually get to see Susie’s farts in all of their glory — up until this point, almost all of Susie’s farts were in response to eating human food. This time it would be different — this time, the fart would be directly involved in an attack on another pokemon. And of course, it went without saying that it would be even more powerful, even more stinky, than any other fart she had released. And Rachel…well, she couldn’t resist seeing this in action. She secretly hoped that the wind was blowing towards her, so that she could inhale the intoxicating, awful-smelling, lovely fumes. 

“G-go Susie!” called out Rachel, stuttering a little because so many things were going through her mind at once. She felt very emotional about the next words she was going to speak, almost like she was being forced to divulge a precious secret of her own to the larger world. But the urge to see Susie’s gas in action trumped everything else. 

“Fart attack!!” she yelled, feeling the color rush into her face as she spoke the words. And then her heart rushed up to her mouth in joy, because Susie broke into a huge smile at the sound of her command. Rachel felt like she was melting inside — it made her feel beyond happy that Susie would have such a positive reaction to her choice of attack. 

Susie then turned and faced the persian, which was still strutting back and forth in an overconfident manner as its cat eyes glowered. Susie still had the smile on her face, but it had changed its appearance by the time she was facing the other pokemon. Whereas before her smile at Rachel was one of genuine appreciation and excitement, now it was ominous, and almost scary. Susie took a deep breath, gathering up her strength for the fart release; Rachel’s heart was beating fast in her chest. Susie then tightened up her abdominal muscles (which by now were buried under her ever-increasing voluptuous curves) and released the most powerful fart of her life. It issued forth violently from her ass, a huge cloud of toxic nauseating gas that was more red than orange. Before, her farts had been tinged with streaks of red, but this fart was more red than anything else — and it was a deep, poisonous red. 

The persian’s eyes widened in fear as the gas cloud approached, far faster than it expected. In one a second’s time, the pokemon was caught up in the toxic cloud, completely engulfed in the putrid vapors. It began to cough violently, and it was clear to Rachel that the fact that it was blinking its eyes quickly meant that it couldn’t see. All the hairs of its body stood on end, and its four limbs quickly grew stiff. It stumbled around in a circle for a few paces, shaking its head back and forth as it tried to catch a whiff of clean air. But Susie’s fart cloud was so immense that it had permeated the air for about five feet on wither side of the persian. And there was no escape quick enough; it collapsed down on the ground and did not get back up. 

“Yay, Susie!! Oh my god!!” cried Rachel, running joyously over to her pokemon. She wanted to embrace Susie, of course, after such an impressive victory, but, somewhere in the back of her mind, Rachel also knew that she was running over to try and catch a whiff of the leftover fart that was still emanating in red little aftershock *toots* from her ass. They hugged each other, pokemon and trainer, and Rachel was thrilled that she was indeed able to smell some of the remnants of the fart from Susie’s attack. Her arms around her pokemon, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nostrils, relishing in the stunningly-bad-smelling gas. She just…she just couldn’t believe how awful they smelled. And yet the more she smelled of them, the more she wanted. 

“That was…that was amazing, Susie!” said Rachel, still hugging Susie. She waited a few seconds longer before she let her pokemon go, not wanting to arouse any of Susie’s suspicions that she was getting a huge kick out of smelling her farts. Susie had a huge grin on her face. Clearly, she was quite pleased with her performance. She stuck her big-boobed chest out proudly. 

“You believed in me, Rachel!” she said, the happiness dancing through her voice. “You really let me show my potential! See, I told you that was a powerful attack!” 

“You sure did!” laughed Rachel, ignoring the little prick of irritation that came up again as a result of Susie’s “I-told-you-so” attitude. It wasn’t very hard for Rachel to ignore this feeling, though. She was simply too happy, and too fixated on how impressively red and virulent Susie’s fart attack had been. 

“I’ve never passed that kind of gas before in my whole life!” said Susie in a thrilled voice. “I didn’t know they could be so powerful!”

“Neither did I, Susie,” said Rachel, “but oh my god — that was crazy! Did you…did you see how red it was!?” 

“I know, right?” said Susie, just as amazed as Rachel was with her gas ability. “I had no idea it would be that red, or that stinky for that matter!”

“Y-you could smell it?” asked Rachel, trying hard not to give anything away. 

“Oh sure!” said Susie, nodding her head. “But, see, the smell doesn’t bother me — it just smells pretty normal to me…but I can tell when it’s more powerful, and what effect it’ll have on others around me.” She gave Rachel a sly smile. “I bet you caught a whiff of that one, huh?”

“Y-yes…yes I did,” said Rachel, more nervous than she was comfortable feeling.

“Well?” asked Susie, putting her hands on her thick hips and swaying them back and forth, “what did you think? You think that attack is powerful enough to use more often?”

“I…I, uh, y-yeah…yeah I do,” said Rachel, momentarily mesmerized by her pokemon’s swaying hips, and by the sight of her huge ass swaying from side to side. Even though she was facing Susie directly, Rachel still had a pretty good view of Susie’s ass cheeks. That’s how big they were. Rachel looked up and froze internally for a moment; Susie had caught her looking at her ass, and, by the devious smile on her face, she had guessed Rachel’s thoughts. 

‘Oh no,’ thought Rachel, ‘she knows. She totally knows now.’ She rushed to think of something to say in order to deflect attention away from being caught by Susie. “Y-yes…yes, I, uh…I think that attack is the best, uh, the best one I’ve seen you perform,” said Rachel. “I…I definitely think we should use it more.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” said Susie, that devious smile still on her face, “and I’m glad that you…appreciate…me, you know what I mean?” Rachel knew that Susie was making fun of her being caught staring at Susie’s ass, but she wasn’t sure if her pokemon was referring to her attraction to her farts too…did Susie know about that too? Rachel racked her brains quickly…no…there was no way she knew about that — how could she? She sighed a little internally in relief, telling herself to try and get it together. 

“Of…of course I appreciate you, Susie!” said Rachel energetically, “that should have never been in doubt!” She was going to say more about how much she loved her pokemon, but Lucy was coming up to talk. Her persian had woken up, but was still lying on its back, utterly dazed. 

“Wow, that was one heck of a last attack,” said Lucy to Rachel.

“Thank you!” said Rachel brightly, smiling widely as she accepted Lucy’s handshake. “And…and you know, well…Susie here deserves all the credit, you know.”

“That was impressive, I gotta say,” said Lucy, who was still appearing to talk only to Rachel. “My persian just now woke up, but I think it’s gonna be awhile before she’s back to normal. I definitely didn’t see that coming!” 

“Well,” said Rachel, wishing that Lucy would talk directly to Susie, “you know, Susie here has been growing a lot recently, you know, and…and I think her attacks have become more powerful now that she’s bigger.”

“What do you feed her?” asked Lucy to Rachel. She still hadn’t made eye contact with Susie. Rachel was bout to respond when Susie piped up. 

“You know,” she said, addressing Lucy, “that you can talk to me, right? I mean, I’m quite capable of conversation.” Susie didn’t have any pettiness in her voice — she was merely stating the facts, and laying out the expectation that she would be addressed normally in conversation by another human trainer. Lucy looked over at Susie, hardly believing what she had just heard. A dawn of understanding seemed to pass over her face, even though she still looked puzzled. 

“I’m…I’m sorry,” she said, clearly a little out of sorts after Susie’s words, “It’s just…it’s just that we trainers usually just talk with each other, you know…I mean…I mean, I talk to my persian sometimes, but…uh, but I mainly just…uh…just…”

“Use her for battle?” offered Susie. She stepped a little closer to Lucy, and it became clear that, at 5’5, Lucy was actually two inches shorter than Susie. Though Lucy was by no means a frail young woman, she looked tiny next to Susie’s huge undulating curves. She unconsciously took a step back, intimidated by this big salazzle.

“Well,” continued Susie, “Rachel here isn’t like other trainers. See, we talk together all the time. And she feeds me human food. That’s why I’ve been able to grow so big…and I’m not done growing, by the way. And that’s why my gas attack was so powerful.” Susie looked over at Rachel and gave her a wink and a smile. “Maybe,” she said, turning back to Lucy and looking down at her, “you should take a few tips from Rachel about how to be a good trainer. She treats me right, and that’s why we’re such a great duo.” 

Rachel was unbelievably happy that Susie was talking about her in this way — it meant the world to her that her pokemon was proud of her, and thought that their friendship was important. Right then and there, she could have almost cried with happiness. 

“I…uh…y-yes,” said Lucy, confused and intimidated by Susie, “y-yes, you two are quite an impressive duo.” She took a couple of deep breaths and seemed to collect herself. “I’m actually surprised to see you two outside the city here. With an attack like that, you two should be doing battle in Hearthome Gym. And even there, I bet you’ll give a lot of other pokemon a run for their money, especially to fighting and fire pokemon — they wouldn’t stand a chance against that kind of gas.” 

Susie turned to Rachel, her eyebrow upturned, as if to say ‘See? What did I tell you?’ But Rachel was too delirious with happiness to care. She laughed. 

“Haha! Well, Lucy, that is a very sweet compliment! I guess this battle just showed how advanced Susie has become!” She reached out and hugged Susie again. “I’m sorry Susie — you were totally right about the gym,” she said. “But today I learned what it’s like to really trust you, and…and look what happened!”

“We won,” said Susie, smiling, “and I got to unleash my full potential…well…my full potential now, anyways.” She looked slyly at Rachel. “You know, I think the bigger I get, the stronger I become. Doesn’t this seem to be the case, Rachel?”

“Absolutely!” said Rachel, “I think that’s pretty clear by this point.”

“Well,” said Susie, the smile still on her face, “all this battling and fighting has made me…pretty hungry, you know.” 

“Oh! Oh I bet it has!” said Rachel quickly, knowing where this was headed. She was excited to reward her pokemon for her remarkable victory, but she knew that she was even more excited to smell the inevitable farts that would follow a big meal. “Let’s go home, Susie,” said Rachel, after bidding goodbye to Lucy. “And when we get there, I’m going to cook up the biggest, richest, most delicious meal you’ve ever eaten!”

“Oh I can’t wait!” said Susie, licking her lips. 

A few hours later, Rachel was snuggled up with Susie on the couch, watching TV. All around them was the dark orange haze of innumerable farts. Rachel felt like she was in heaven — her eyes were fluttering in pleasure as they watched TV. With every breath she took, she inhaled more and more of Susie’s stinky gas. These farts were particularly sulfurous, whether because of the remnants from the gas attack or from the huge amount of rich food that Susie had eaten. Rachel had cooked up practically all the food in the house, searing chicken on the stove, making pots of pasta, and baking pizza, pies, and pastries in the oven. She even let Susie eat up all the ice cream that was in the freezer. And the whole time, she just watching Susie eat, talking about random things to pass the time before she started farting. Rachel knew somewhere that her body was telling her that she was hungry, but she didn’t care. She wanted Susie to have all the food, and she didn’t want to deprive her of any of it by eating it herself. 

“Aren’t you going to eat too, Rachel?” Susie had asked her when she was about halfway into her meal. 

“Oh, I’m actually not that hungry,” Rachel had lied. “I’d rather watch you eat, Susie. And besides, you’re the one who really put in the heavy work today, right?” And she pointed to the persian’s claw marks on Susie’s face, which were already starting to heal. 

Now, hours later, Rachel was lying on the sofa with Susie, in gas-smelling bliss. Susie had been farting even more than usual, thanks to Rachel’s ceaseless pampering with food. It made Rachel almost quiver in arousal to realize that yes, Susie’s farts were actually getting stinkier…more potent…longer…and louder. The more she fed Susie, the bigger she became, and hence, the more intense her farts became too. It was still pretty weird for her to admit to herself how much she loved smelling Susie’s farts, but in this moment she didn’t even care enough to dwell on it. It had been a perfect day. And tomorrow…well, tomorrow Rachel knew where they were going: straight to the Hearthome Gym.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Rachel and Susie were walking side by side as they finally entered Hearthome City. Rachel had only been in the city a few times, since she had spent most of her life on the outskirts, and at first she felt intimidated by all the activity. Wherever she looked, there were people walking around, busy going about their days. Everything seemed to move so much quicker in the city. If Rachel had been alone, she would have felt overwhelmed, and would probably have turned to go back to the knowable comfort of the home she knew. 

But Rachel was not alone — with Susie walking beside her, any nerves she had were quickly quelled when she looked over at her pokemon. Susie was impressive — she stood just an inch shorter than Rachel now, at 5’8, and the regular feedings of rich human food were getting more and more noticeable with each passing day. And particularly after last night’s meal, when Susie ate up all the food in the house…her ass was absolutely huge, and bounced up and down in an almost lewdly mesmerizing way whenever she took a step. Her boobs were huge too, and just as her ass bounced and undulated behind her, so too did her tits bob and jiggle before her whenever she moved. Her hips were looking even curvier than usual these day— they had to be, in order to connect her luscious ass with the big pillars of her thighs. There was no doubt about it: as Rachel walked with Susie down the street in Hearthome City, people actually turned their heads to look at Susie. Some people even stopped walking completely and stood there open-mouthed, floored by this tall bodacious pokemon that they had never seen before. Susie stood out in a crowd — that much was obvious. 

For her part, Rachel had to really try and focus her mind on the task at hand, which was winning a pokebattle in the Hearthome Gym. But the more she walked with Susie down the street, the more she realized how much of an impression Susie was having on everybody. Rachel was by no means surprised; she knew more than anyone else how hot Susie had become. However, she had internally assured herself that morning, before they left the house, that she would not let anyone (especially Susie) catch her looking at her pokemon’s ass. Right before they had gotten out of bed in the morning (Rachel let Susie sleep in bed with her), Susie had turned over and groaned sleepily, and Rachel had been treated to a positively delicious view of Susie’s ass. She had actually started salivating at this sight, and then Susie had let loose a large fart in her sleep, right in Rachel’s face…right then and there, Rachel had had a spontaneous orgasm that had shivered through her body. It was just too much to handle — her sweet Susie, growing bigger and bigger, turning drowsily over on her side and letting loose a stinky fart in her sleep right in Rachel’s face. 

Even though she enjoyed the orgasm and the afterglow, as she lay awake a few minutes later, staring up at her bedroom ceiling, she had started to worry about her own behavior in public. It was just that…she knew full well that she had become infatuated with Susie, particularly her farts. She loved her pokemon’s increasing size…her curves, her breasts, and most especially her exquisite ass. But she couldn’t let other people find out about this infatuation. She couldn’t act in any way that would jeopardize her standing as a pokemon trainer — there was no question that it would be frowned upon in the trainer community if it came out that she was in love with her own pokemon. While it was normal for trainers to love their pokemon, it was most certainly not normal for trainers to be in love with their pokemon. 

But more than anything, more than her concern for her own reputation as a trainer, Rachel desperately wanted to keep her secret from Susie. Somewhere in her brain, Rachel harbored a terrible fear: that if Susie ever found out that Rachel was in love with her, was infatuated with her, was smitten with her increasing size, and was, more than anything, was obsessed with her farts…then Susie would abandon her. That was Rachel’s worst fear: that Susie would feel disgusted by Rachel’s obsession with her, and would leave her. Rachel didn’t know what she would do if such a horrible thing were to happen. And so she had resolved that morning, as she lay staring up at her bedroom ceiling (inhaling the savory and stinky remnants of Susie’s fart), to make sure her obsession stayed a secret. 

So as they walked down the street, and Rachel saw people turning their heads and stopping in their tracks, gaping, she had to fight inside herself to resist the urge to gawk at Susie just like everyone else. Somewhere inside, she almost felt angry that everyone else…all these strangers who didn’t even know Susie…could just stare at her shamelessly without any consequences, whereas she, Rachel, her loving trainer, the one who could truly appreciate Susie, had to pretend that they had a simple trainer-pokemon relationship, one that would not permit the trainer to appreciate her pokemon’s body the way Rachel truly did. Rachel hated that she had to act this way in public. 

And yet, she was able to swallow all of these negative feelings as they approached the Hearthome Gym. It was enough to take pride in walking next to Susie and watching other people’s dumbfounded reactions. Rachel eventually found herself holding her head high, and her stride took on a notably confident gait. This is what she had been dreaming about for years: going to do battle in the Hearthome Gym as an experienced pokemon trainer. This was it! It was actually happening! She glanced over to look at Susie, and was a little surprised to find her pokemon smiling shrewdly. Susie definitely seemed to have become more confident in recent weeks, but Rachel had expected her to revert a bit to her normal timid self when they went into the city. But that’s not what was happening at all — in fact, Rachel could see that Susie was actually feeding off other people’s attention. The pokemon saw that everyone was stopping to look at her, and instead of reacting self-consciously, she relished in the attention, drank it up, and even seemed nourished by it. 

For a moment, upon realizing that Susie was reacting this way, Rachel felt small next to her pokemon, and even a bit uneasy. But all of this went away when she saw Hearthome Gym up ahead — this is why they had come there, and Rachel couldn’t be happier that she was bringing such a stunning, tall, and confident pokemon to represent her as a trainer. A minute later they stood before the golden gym doors. Rachel turned to look at Susie, who likewise turned to look at her trainer. Both of them shared a glance for a moment; Rachel hoped that her nerves weren’t showing. She hoped that Susie could see that she had faith in her. As if to emphasize this point, Rachel smiled. Susie smiled back. They were ready. 

Rachel pulled open the doors of Hearthome Gym, and they went inside. It was been a bright morning, so the relatively low light on the gym was immediately apparent. This was not a place of lighthearted frivolity — it was a place where people and their pokemon came to test their mettle, to battle each other, to decide who was the best. It was a serious place. The first room of the gym was a long hallway. The ceilings were very high, so Rachel’s steps echoed off the high walls. Susie, even though she weighed much, much more than Rachel by this point, hardly made a sound as she walked. 

The door at the opposite end of the room opened, and what looked like a young boy walked out. He was wearing a backwards blue baseball cap, and he held a pokeball in his hand. Rachel couldn’t believe how young this boy looked — she knew that she was only 16, but this boy didn’t look a day over 14. She felt her confidence increase. 

“Welcome to Hearthome Gym, trainer,” said the boy. “My name is Youngster Donny. You’ve only been in the city for half an hour, but word travels fast. I’ve heard that there was a new trainer with a salazzle almost as tall as she was, and I can see now that I heard correctly.”

“Her name is Susie,” said Rachel, brimming with confidence as she stepped forward. 

“Aha,” said Donny, clearly unimpressed. “But you know, trainer, size isn’t everything. Let’s see how Ms. Susie here fares against the famed ghost pokemon of Hearthome Gym! Ghastly! Go!” 

Donny threw out his pokeball and a ghastly emerged in a puff of purple smoke. It levitated off the ground, the dark ball of its body shrouded in dark smoke. Rachel had a moment of fear when she saw the ghastly’s sharp pointed teeth — she knew that ghost pokemon were resistant to poison pokemon like Susie, but almost as soon as she felt nervous she had noticed Susie walking out on her own to face the ghastly. Rachel could hardly believe it. Susie was just going on her own! 

“G-go, Susie!” Rachel called out, attempting to save face. “You can do it!” Susie turned around to Rachel and gave her a sly smile, almost as if to say, ‘Don’t worry — I’ve got this.’

“Attack, ghastly!” called Donny. “Shadow ball!” The ghastly rose up and swooped around Susie, cloaking her in a cloud of dark vapor. The attack was meant to confuse Susie, to weaken her, and maybe even to put her to sleep. But whatever the intention, it didn’t work. Susie seemed hardly affected by the ghastly’s attack. 

“Counter, Susie!” called Rachel excitedly. “Fart attack!” Rachel could see her pokemon smiling as she gathered herself up and let loose a loud fart, lifting her tail as she did so and whooshing it at the ghastly to propel her stinky fart straight at its head. This fart was not as potent as the one the previous day (since it was only a dark yellow), but Rachel immediately knew what Susie was doing: she was saving herself, saving her gas, for the big battle ahead, the ultimate fight against the renowned leader of the Hearthome Gym, Fantina. Rachel loved it — it was a sign of Susie’s confidence that she was saving her gas. And even though the ghastly didn’t feel the full brunt of Susie’s fart power, it felt quite enough to collapse on the gym floor unconscious. 

“What the…?” blurted out Donny, confused. He ran out to check on his ghastly. It was clear that he had never had one of his pokemon, especially a ghost pokemon like ghastly, defeated so quickly and so easily by a poison pokemon. From a crouching position, after he made sure his ghastly was ok, he looked up at Rachel and Susie, who were standing next to each other, smiling broadly. 

“Impressive,” said Donny, “very impressive. I have to say, I’ve never seen such a powerful gas attack before. Congratulations — you make it to the next room.”

Rachel turned to Susie in ecstasy, and she had meant to give her pokemon a hug, but Susie was already walking towards the door at the end of the hallway. Her face was set, and Rachel couldn’t help but notice her huge rotund ass bouncing back and forth and up and down as she walked. She ran to catch up with her pokemon.

“Susie! Susie, that was…that was great!” she said breathlessly as she caught up. 

“Thank you Rachel,” said Susie coolly, turning her head and smiling at her trainer as she continued to walk towards the door. “But that was just step one. We have a long way to go before the day’s done.” 

“Y-yeah, yeah we sure do!” said Rachel, trying to match Susie’s confidence. It was certainly true that Rachel had faith in her pokemon, particularly once she saw the true potency of her fart attack, but at this point Rachel would have been lying to herself if she said that she was totally confident that they could battle all the way to Fantina in one day, let alone defeat her. The leader of Hearthome Gym possessed several fearsome pokemon, in particular her formidable Mismagius, a pokemon that possessed a legendary set of attacks that included a psybeam that sent other pokemon into wild hallucinations. Rachel was just happy that they had come to the gym and defeated their first opponent. But Susie wanted more. 

The next few hours went by at an almost-dizzying speed for Rachel. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever have expected to do this well as a trainer on her first day battling in Hearthome Gym and yet, the results were plain to see. In the next room, Susie effortlessly defeated Lass Molly, whose misdreavus stood little chance against Susie’s fart attack. Once again, Rachel noticed that Susie was holding her farts back — only a dark yellow cloud issued from her ass, but this had been more than enough to render the poor misdreavus completely helpless. They had gone on from that room, with Susie leading the way, and had proceeded to defeat School Kid Chance’s ghastly and School Kid Mackenzie’s drifloon. Even though all these pokemon were of the ghost type, the type that a poison pokemon like Susie should have been weak against, it didn’t seem to make the slightest bit of difference. Susie simply farted them all into submission, seemingly without any effort at all. The other trainers were stunned by Susie’s power, and by the potency of her farts. 

“Gee whiz!” said Mackenzie as she stood up from checking on her unconscious and defeated drifloon. “That was some gas power right there! I’ve never seen anything like it!” 

“Oh just you wait and see,” said Rachel knowingly, who by this time was carried away in the throes of confidence, “she was hardly even trying that time! When she really tries, her gas turns dark red.” Mackenzie had gaped at these words, hardly seeming to believe that Susie could have defeated her pokemon without even really trying. As she spoke these words, Rachel had to catch herself — for a moment there she had sounded a little too proud, almost like she was bragging about the superior qualities of an intimate partner. She glanced over to Susie, and was a bit disconcerted to see her pokemon grinning at her, seeming to know what was in her mind. Rachel had a moment of internal panic. Did Susie know that she was obsessed with her farts? Had she given herself away?? It couldn’t be…she had tried so hard all day not to stare at Susie’s ass, and not to smell her fart attacks as they blew past her face. She had taken a few little sniffs, but surely Susie hadn’t noticed, right? Right!? And if so, then why was she smiling at Rachel like that, like she knew? 

But Rachel didn’t have time to worry too much about all these things. They were moving too fast through the Hearthome trainers. Next up was once of the Ace Trainers, Allen, who had a powerful haunter pokemon. His haunter proved to be more powerful than any other previous pokemon Susie had battled, and she had to shake off a sucker punch attack before she finally dispatched him with another powerful fart. This one was a dark orange. Seeing its dark wisps in the air, Rachel couldn’t help but step a little closer to the vapors as they washed over her, and she closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the incredibly stinky fumes. Involuntarily, she let out a pleasant sigh, losing herself in the awful stinkiness of the fart. When she opened them, she saw that Susie was standing there with that same smile on her face. She had to know. Why else would she be smiling like that? Allen was also looking at Rachel, a puzzled expression creasing his brow. 

“Uh, I guess…uh, being around your pokemon has made you…umm…immune to the smell, huh?” asked Allen, who was holding his own nose from the terrible fart smell.

“Uh, yeah!” said Rachel brightly, recovering herself quickly and shooting another nervous glance over to Susie. “Y-yeah, I, uh…I’ve been around it long enough to, uh…to get used to it, you know?”

“Clearly,” said Allen. Then he shook his head in wonder, looking with admiration at Susie as he indicated the way through to the next room. Only one more trainer stood between them and Fantina: Ace Trainer Catherine. She also had a misdreavus pokemon, but this one was much quicker and more powerful than the one Lass Molly had used. The initial Hex attack from Catherine’s misdreavus sent Susie reeling backward, but she did not fall down. Her subsequent fart attack brought the misdreavus down, and Catherine was so astonished that she just stood there for a solid minute with her mouth open, staring at Susie. 

“I…I just c-can’t believe it!” she said in a shaky voice. “Y-you…you just defeated me so…so easily! N-no one has…has ever done that with such…with such ease!” She approached Rachel and Susie, who were standing next to each other, smiling proudly. The orange haze of the remnants of Susie’s fart attack still hung around them, and Rachel was quietly and (she thought) covertly inhaling the noxious gas bit by bit, silently driving herself crazy with lust. She could feel her resistance starting to crumble — her resolve at the beginning of the day to hide her infatuation was steadily dissolving more and more with each sniff of Susie’s malodorous gas. 

“I’ve never encountered anything like it,” said Catherine, addressing Rachel. Catherine was 5’5, and she looked small next to Rachel, let alone Susie. “It’s such an incredible specimen — how did it get so big?”

“Me trainer feeds me right,” answered Susie, and Catherine started, surprised at being directly addressed in such a confident tone of voice by a pokemon. Susie glanced over at Rachel and gave her a wink — Rachel felt her insides melt. 

“Rachel gives me all the food I want,” continued Susie, looking down on Catherine. The pokemon dwarfed the Ace Trainer by four inches, to say nothing of how much bigger she looked due to her enormous curves. “That’s how I’ve gotten so big, and that’s why my gas attack is so powerful.” She drew herself up to her full height, and Rachel felt a knot in her throat…Susie actually looked about as tall as she was now! She could hardly believe it — Susie had grown a whole inch overnight! 

“And,” finished Susie, smiling down at Catherine, who cowered in Susie’s shadow, “I’m not done growing yet.” She turned to look at Rachel, and gave her a knowing smile. “Not by a long shot.” Rachel felt a confused mixture of emotions as she heard these words. On one hand she was uneasy and even a little bit frightened by Susie’s confidence, and by her assurance that she would keep getting bigger. Just how big did Susie think she was going to get, exactly? Rachel noticed an anxious pricking in her stomach, and suddenly realized that she was very hungry. She glanced down at her arms and saw that they had gotten thinner. Had she really been feeding Susie and starving herself this whole time? And did Susie expect her to keep this up? Rachel felt confused, worried, and afraid all at the same time. And yet…and yet…she felt something more. Something more potent, more powerful, something that seemed to swallow up her other feelings. She wanted Susie to get bigger. She wanted her to grow taller. She wanted her ass to get bigger. She wanted to see how far it could go. But most of all, she wanted Susie to get bigger because that meant that her farts would get bigger, stinkier, and even more virulent.

She locked eyes with her pokemon, and in an instant Rachel realized that Susie had caught the desperate longing in her eyes. Susie’s grin widened and she turned her back to Rachel and started walking towards the final door. Rachel knew that Susie had caught her…she knew that Susie had to know now. 

“You might want to go after your pokemon there,” advised Catherine. “She may be powerful, but she’s no match for Fantina. Just wait.” 

Now it was Rachel’s turn to smile. So what if Susie knew? It didn’t seem to make her want to leave Rachel — in fact, it only seemed to amuse her! Rachel felt a surge of confidence shoot through her body as she turned to face Catherine, looking down on the trainer with a knowing smile. 

“No,” she said through her wide smile, “just you wait. That gas was nothing compared to what Susie is capable of. Nothing.” And she left the speechless Catherine to stew in her own defeat as she joined Susie in opening the final door of Hearthome Gym…they stepped forward and the door immediately shut behind them. They were in a big dome-shaped room with high ceilings that seemed somehow darker than any other room they had been in. A strange smell filled the air…almost metallic…and yet…strangely dreamlike. 

“Greetings, trainer,” said a female voice from somewhere Rachel couldn’t place. She looked around for the source of the voice, seeing no one. 

“Congratulations on making it this far,” continued the voice in a calm and lighthearted tone. “You’ve shown great promise as a trainer, and your salazzle has truly overwhelmed her competition.”

Rachel suddenly saw where the voice was coming from — a young woman in a long purple dress had suddenly appeared on one of the ceiling beams of the room. She had an impressive array of purple hair that was done up in a giant “X” behind her head. She held a pokeball in her left hand. Fantina…the Leader of Hearthome Gym. Rachel could feel her heart quicken…she had heard all the stories about Fantina, but now she was actually going into battle against her! 

“But the fairy-tale stops here,” said Fantina. She jumped down from the high beam, seeming, as if by magic, to fall lightly down onto the gym floor without even stumbling. “Here you face the full power of my mismagius — GO!!” Rachel was startled by Fantina’s energy. She seemed to almost crackle with power, and confidence oozed out of every word she spoke, and every movement she made. Out exploded her mismagius, a purple ghost pokemon that levitated and flew around the room. It looked like it was wearing a large, purple bell-shaped hat on its head. Without Rachel saying anything, Susie stepped out to face it. Rachel could see that her pokemon’s face was dead serious; Susie’s eyes were narrowed in focus, and purple gas was emanating from her pores. Dark red wisps of gas were coming out of her ass, and Rachel knew that Susie had been building up her attack for this moment. 

“Phantom force!!” cried Fantina, and mismagius swept down on Susie and threw a purple shroud around her curvaceous body. The attack was meant to confuse Susie, and to send her into the wild hallucinations that were so feared among the other trainers in Hearthome City, but the purple shroud melted away as soon as it came into contact with the red wisps of Susie’s huge impending fart. The gas was so noxious, and so powerful, that it simply melted away the strong attack from mismagius. 

“What!?” shouted Fantina, and her eyes widened in horror. ‘This is it,’ thought Rachel, her nostrils flaring in expectation as her heart hammered away in her chest. ‘This is when we win!’

“Susie,” she said, with a strange calm to her voice, “show her what you can do. Fart Attack!!”

Susie didn’t need to be told twice. She let loose the most powerful, the most potent, the most mephitic, the most stinky fart that she had ever released — it packed such a punch that the entire fart cloud was a deep shade of red, and Rachel thought that she could even see darker wisps of something that looked black. The huge fart cloud rushed towards the mismagius and surrounded it, and within seconds Fantina’s prized pokemon had collapsed to the gym floor, unconscious and utterly defeated. 

“H-how…how…w-what!?” stammered Fantina, in utter disbelief. 

“We did it, Susie!” cried Rachel, rushing toward her pokemon and throwing her arms around her. Rachel shivered in pleasure as she felt the warmth of her pokemon’s organism and closed her eyes as she inhaled the unprecedentedly stinky vapors of her recent victorious fart. 

“I…I don’t believe it,” said Fantina, clearly at a loss for how she could have been vanquished so easily. “But I have to hand it to you — I am defeated, and you have won the Relic Badge.”

Rachel could hardly contain her delight as Fantina handed her the badge, and she had tears in her eyes as she turned to Susie, who was also smiling widely at her trainer, equally happy. 

Later that night, they were back home, and back on the sofa. Rachel had cooked Susie her biggest meal yet, and they were lounging and watching TV. An orange haze of Susie’s farts hung all around them, with Rachel happily breathing them in. 

“I know your secret, Rachel,” said Susie suddenly from the corner of the sofa. Rachel snapped her head up and looked anxiously at Susie.

“W-what do you m-mean?” she asked uneasily. 

Susie laughed. “Come on, Rachel. I see how you stare at my ass. I know.”

“Y-you know?”

Susie nodded. “Yes, I know. I know everything about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sat there staring at Susie for a few moments as her heart hammered away in her chest. She had been feeling so good, so accomplished, so carried away by the bliss of their rise to Hearthome City prominence that she didn’t even feel panic at Susie’s question. A day before, if Susie had called her out, Rachel would have verbally backpedaled as she stuttered to deny Susie’s allegations. She would have made up stories, sworn that Susie was mistaken, or concocted some other way of wriggling out of the situation. 

But now was different. Now, after their eyes had locked in the Hearthome Gym, and after Susie had given her that knowing look, Rachel was not surprised to hear that her secret was out. At this point, it was obvious. But what did surprise her a little bit was the way in which Susie had brought it up. She wasn’t accusatory…and she didn’t even seem to think Rachel’s obsessions with her ass and farts were weird. Instead, she had this strange smile on her face, a smile that implied that Susie actually enjoyed knowing Rachel’s secret, that she took pleasure from it. Was this really the same Susie from weeks before? The same shy little pokemon who was always hungry, who Rachel had enticed with berries all those weeks before? It seemed like so long ago, and looking at Susie now, with her massive curves spilling off the sides of the sofa, Rachel couldn’t help but think that her little pokemon had changed. 

“Wh-what…what do you know, Susie?” asked Rachel. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Susie’s own mouth. She wanted to hear Susie talk about it — even though Rachel wasn’t aware of it, she longed to experience the thrill of hearing Susie actually talk about what she, Rachel, had fantasized about for so long. She waited breathlessly for her pokemon to respond. 

Susie cocked her head to the side and gave Rachel an ironic look, as if to say, ‘Oh come on, you know what I’m talking about.’ She looked at Rachel like this for a few more moments, her purple eyes boring into Rachel’s, and then she spoke. 

“You just can’t get enough of it,” said Susie, smiling at Rachel as she proudly held her head up high. “I see you looking at my ass, Rachel. I know you’re obsessed.”

“I…I — ” said Rachel, even though she didn’t even know what she was trying to say. She wasn’t even desperate to explain herself…but she felt, due to Susie’s chiding tone, that she couldn’t just sit there and say nothing. She had to form some kind of answer, but she had no idea what to say. 

“And it’s not just my ass, Rachel,” continued Susie, peering at her trainer closely with the same smile, “it’s what comes out of it, isn’t it?”

The tension mounted for a few moments as Susie just sat there, letting her question sink in. Rachel was trapped — there was no getting out of this. She bowed her head, and felt a tremendous kind of liberation in saying the next quiet, simple word:

“Yes.”

“Yeah,” breathed Susie, “my farts, Rachel. You’re addicted to them, aren’t you?”

Rachel looked up at into her pokemon’s eyes and met them. She felt like she was admitting something terrible, and yet at the same time she felt such an amazing sense of freedom, to just openly say what she had been bottling up for so long. 

“Yes,” she said again. Her voice sounded oddly robotic…it was probably just the strangeness of admitting something that so many other people would have thought was weird and disgusting. She felt a kind of magnetic pull from Susie’s face, and she could not look away as she continued to spill her secrets to her pokemon. 

“I…I just…I just l-love how…how they smell,” she said shakily. “I don’t know what it is, Susie, but…but they’re just so intoxicating.”

“Mmmm yeah, I can tell that’s how you feel,” chuckled Susie. “I’ve been able to tell for some time now.”

“R-really?” asked Rachel anxiously. “It’s been that obvious?”

“Obvious to me, anyway,” said Susie with a wave of her hand. “Remember that day, weeks back, when we had a picnic?”

“Yeah…” said Rachel, remembering it like it was yesterday. 

“And remember how gassy I was that day?” asked Susie.

“Yeah…”

“Well, I was feeling a little self-conscious about my gas, and I was happy to notice that the breeze was blowing it away from you. Well, I remember being shocked when you actually took the trouble to switch places on the picnic blanket. It put you straight in the line of my farts, and even though you tried to hide it, I saw your nostrils dilating whenever I farted. Then I knew…I knew that you actually liked them.” Susie laughed out loud. “Haha! And I thought it was a little odd at the time, but I actually felt relieved.” She looked at Rachel and her smile widened. “Little did I know that you would actually get obsessed with my farts!”

Rachel felt an internal need to push back against what Susie was saying, even as she knew that everything she said was right. “I’m not…I’m not actually, uh…obsessed, per se,” she said. “I just…I just really like how they smell.”

“Oh please, Rachel,” laughed Susie, “You really expect me to believe that? I see the way your eyes just automatically go to my ass. I mean, I know you’re into my curves — ” and here she grabbed a great handful of her ass flesh and shook it, mesmerizing Rachel with how it jiggled and rippled, “—but I know that you’re lusting after my ass, just waiting for the next fart to come out. I can see it, Rachel — you practically drool over me.”

Rachel wanted to answer, just so she could save face, just so she could feel like she had some dignity in the exchange, but she couldn’t get around it: Susie was totally right. About everything. And even now, in the midst of the conversation, her eyes darted down to Susie’s ass as she let rip a particularly noxious fart, crop-dusting the room in a fresh haze of dark orange. 

“See?” laughed Susie, spreading her upturned palms open at Rachel’s reaction. “Even now, as we’re talking, you can’t help but flare your nostrils to inhale my stink. You’re obsessed, Rachel.” 

Rachel had no comeback. She was distracted by the stinky odor of Susie’s most recent fart, and she felt cool waves of pleasure coursing through her body as she inhaled more and more of her gas. Somehow, talking about her farts made them smell even stinkier, even dirtier, even more sulfurous…and, to Rachel, even more exhilarating. 

The two of them sat in silence for over a minute, with Susie just staring at her trainer with those light purple eyes, widened in pleasure as she delighted in the control her gas had. Rachel was trying to act as normal as possible, but there was no avoiding the fact that she was just taking great big sniffs of Susie’s farts. She wasn’t even bothering to hide it anymore — what was the use of hiding, after all? Susie knew it, and didn’t seem to be bothered by it. In fact, she actually seemed happy about it, or at least amused. Rachel’s fears that Susie would find her obsession odd or disgusting were gone. 

“So,” said Rachel quietly after another minute had passed, “what now?” She looked up at Susie, feeling small in her presence. 

“What now?” asked Susie, as if Rachel had just asked a question with an obvious answer, “What now?? What happens now is you go out and buy me some more food, Rachel.”

“B-but,” stuttered Rachel, caught off guard, “but Susie, I…I already made you a huge dinner. I thought you were full!”

“I was full,” said Susie calmly, “an hour ago. But I’ve already digested everything, Rachel. I have a fast metabolism, you know.” As if to prove her point, she let loose another loud fart that billowed up from her ass and surrounded Rachel in another new haze of dark orange. 

“B-but…but I, uh…you know, I have a…”

“You have a what, Rachel?” asked Susie, with a little force in her voice. “Come on, spit it out — I’m getting hungry here.”

“I…I have a budget, you know,” said Rachel, feeling panic rising a little in her chest at Susie’s commanding words. “I’m…I’m already over budget for food for the month.”

“Well that doesn’t really sound like it’s my problem, Rachel,” said Susie dismissively. “If you don’t have enough money to feed me, then you’ll just find a way to make more money, won’t you? Or you’ll find another way to get me the food I want, right?”

“Y-yes,” said Rachel. “Yes, Susie…I’ll…I’ll do whatever it takes to get you…what you need.”

Susie sat back in the sofa, smiling as she blinked her eyes slowly. “That’s what I like to hear,” she said. And she ripped another fart, this one tinged with red streaks, that assaulted Rachel’s nostrils and made her eyes water. She took a few deep breaths of the foul-smelling gas as delight gushed through her body with each inhalation. 

“Well, come on!” came Susie’s insistent voice thorough the fart haze, “let’s get a move on, trainer! I don’t have all night!” At Susie’s voice, Rachel promptly jumped up off the sofa, put her shoes on, and ran to the 24-hour food mart down the street. She proceeded to buy a wide variety of pre-made pies, cakes, and sweetbreads, since she knew that Susie especially liked pastries. She also bought about a dozen jars of peanut butter and jelly, and loaf after loaf of sandwich bread. There was no way that she was going to short-change Susie…there was no way she was going to let her pokemon go hungry. Almost as soon as these thoughts rushed through her head, she noticed her own stomach growling, and looked down at herself. She had definitely gotten thinner in recent weeks, as she was totally focused on Susie’s nutrition, to the detriment of her own. But Rachel didn’t care — all that mattered to her was getting Susie all the food she wanted. It would grow her ass bigger and bigger, and, most importantly, it would make her fart those gorgeously stinky farts. That was all Rachel wanted…it had become her chief desire in life. 

A few days later, Rachel and Susie were walking through the streets of Hearthome City. Rachel was proudly wearing her Relic Badge as she walked behind Susie, the better to smell the farts that were emerging from her ass every few minutes. The two of them had become celebrities in the city, as word had spread of Susie’s dominating takedown of Fantina’s fabled pokemon. As they walked through the streets, people stopped to look at Rachel and her tall, enormously curvy pokemon. In the past few days, Susie had eaten more than ever before, and she had actually grown an inch or so over six feet, several inches taller than Rachel. What’s more, she had gained even more weight and curves, as the all the food seemed to go straight into her ass and boobs. But she was still sporting a bit of a belly, and it jiggled and flopped whenever she took a step. People watched Susie in fascination, feeling conflicted inside themselves. On one hand, her noxious farts were going to people’s heads…even people on the opposite side of the street. It was incredible how stinky they were. On the other hand, however, people couldn’t deny that Susie looked almost unbearably sexy as she walked. The way her huge as swayed behind her, and the way her massive breasts bounced and jiggled with every movement, drove people into a private, lustful frenzy. They had never seen a pokemon like this before. They had never smelled anything so stinky and yet, they had never seen anything so undeniably erotic. Conversations stopped as Susie passed — everyone felt confused, conflicted, and helplessly aroused. 

“Rachel!” came an excited voice. Rachel looked up — it was Jennifer! She, Mike, and Gracie were all crossing the street to come say hi. 

“Hey guys!” said Rachel happily, raising a thin arm in salutation. 

“Oh my god, Rachel!” said Jennifer as she hugged her friend…she felt how thin Rachel had become and drew back a little. “Golly, Rachel,” she said, “you’ve lost some weight, haven’t you? You’re really thin!”

“Oh, you know, sometimes I forget to eat,” said Rachel casually, laughing Jennifer’s comment away with a wave of her hand. “The most important thing is that Susie here is fed, right Susie?”

Susie smiled and nodded silently. 

“I just…wow, Rachel!” said Jennifer, changing the subject. “You’re like, a superstar now! You did it! You actually beat Fantina!”

“We did it,” corrected Rachel, threading her arm through Susie’s. “It’s all thanks to Susie’s special attack here that I got anywhere as a trainer.” 

“Yeah, tell us about it!” said Mike in excitement. “We’ve all heard about it, but we wanted to actually hear from you what all the fuss was about!”

“Well, what do you want to know?” asked Rachel, soaking up the attention. 

“Well…” said Mike, and it quickly became clear that he was a little embarrassed about asking the question. “I mean…” he said.

“What Mike is trying to ask,” said Gracie, chuckling, “is how did…uh, Susie’s gas attack get so powerful?”

“You wanna answer that, Susie?” asked Rachel, smiling up at her pokemon. She enjoyed giving Susie the platform to speak, especially since it was so rare to see a trainer giving his or her pokemon the same social platform as other humans. 

“It’s all what I eat,” said Susie calmly, looking down at Rachel’s three friends and giving them a knowing smile. “The more Rachel feeds me, the more potent my farts become.”

“Oh! So…so they’re actually, uh…farts?” asked Jennifer awkwardly. “I thought it was just a normal gas attack, like…uh…like other salazzles do.”

“Oh no,” said Susie, smiling as she shook her head. “This is a special attack. They’re farts…and they can defeat any pokemon. Anytime. Anywhere.” 

Rachel’s friends were all silent for a few moments; they didn’t quite know what to say to this new information. For her part, Rachel was just beaming with pride at her pokemon’s power and confidence. 

“W-wow,” Mike managed to say a few moments later. “So…so it’s what Rachel feeds you, huh?”

“And how much she feeds me,” said Susie with a smile. She looked down at her trainer and put her arm around her. Rachel’s three friends couldn’t help but feel that this gesture from Susie made Rachel look like her possession, like…like her servant. Susie was just so much bigger, so much more imposing. It looked like the trainer had become the trained. 

“Rachel knows what I want, and she gives it to me,” said Susie simply. “Don’t you, Rachel?” she said, looking down at her. 

“Yes, Susie,” answered Rachel, looking up adoringly into her pokemon’s face. 

“And do you wanna tell your friends why you love feeding me so much?” persisted Susie, her smile widening. Rachel looked up at Susie silently for a moment, as if she couldn’t believe that Susie was actually going to force her to admit her obsession publicly, to her friends, no less. Susie kept her eyes fixed on Rachel, nodding. Rachel looked at her pleadingly, but Susie just kept nodding. She had no choice, and turned to her friends. 

“I feed Susie so much because…because the more I feed her, the more she farts, and the more smelly they are.” 

“Uh-huh,” said Susie, looking to Rachel’s friends, “and how do you feel about that, Rachel? About my stinky farts?”

“I love them,” said Rachel. “I’m obsessed with them…I…I can’t get enough of them,” she said. It felt so awkward, so strange, so terribly weird to be admitting her obsession so openly to her friends, but Susie clearly wanted her to, and by this time Susie’s desires had become the most important thing in Rachel’s life. Whatever Susie wanted, Rachel gave to her. Even though she knew it sounded awkward and bizarre, and even though she knew it would probably cause her friends to worry about her, Rachel didn’t care. Susie wanted her to admit that she, Rachel, loved her farts, and so that’s what Rachel was going to do. Besides, the more she thought about it, the less Rachel felt ashamed of it. Susie's farts were glorious. 

“Uh…that’s, umm…” said Mike uncomfortably. Right then and there, out of nowhere, Susie ripped a huge fart that represented the last remnants of the huge double meal Rachel had made her the night before. This fart was different from the others; it was extremely potent, as if Susie had been saving it up for just the right moment. It was dark red, and streaked with dark wisps of black, just like the fart that she had unleashed against Fantina’s mismagius. 

“Oh my…goddd,” stammered Mike, and he reached up to his face an held his nose against the onslaught of putrid vapor that was enveloping him, Gracie, Jennifer, and Rachel. Rachel felt her heart stop in her chest as she saw the billow of fart cloud escape out of Susie’s ass. More than anything, all she wanted to do was collapse down on her knees and stick her face right into Susie’s asshole, so she could inhale all the deliciously stinky fumes that were coming out. And this fart looked especially potent — the dark red, and the streaks of black, conveyed to Rachel that this fart had been stewing inside Susie’s curvaceous body for some time, festering, and gaining strength. 

Mike’s eyes were watering as he coughed and tried to blink the gas away. Jennifer and Gracie seemed to be affected differently than Mike, though. They weren’t holding their noses. Instead, they were both fixated, like Rachel, on Susie’s ass as she let another black-streaked red fart go, making a loud, long-winded sound as it passed between her huge ass cheeks and out into the air. Rachel was transported by the disgustingly fetid smell, but she had enough wherewithal to notice that Susie’s farts were actually affecting her two female friends just like they were affecting her. She felt a new emotion surge through her, and it surprised her with its aggression. She felt like jealously guarding Susie’s ass, like standing watch over it to make sure that no one else could partake in what she was having. She wanted all of Susie’s gas to herself. 

However, even at this early stage, Rachel knew somewhere in her fart-addled brain that this was an impossible wish. Susie’s farts had become too potent, too big, too powerful, for just one person. She farted again, and again, as she smiled down on the four humans who stood beneath her. Mike continued to cough and wheeze, and he was not able to help inhaling great gulps of Susie’s fresh farts. Jennifer and Gracie were smelling them with open nostrils, and had subconsciously stepped closer to Susie as they smelled them, nearer to her ass, as if they were lured that way by the inexorable stench of her gas. Noticing this, Rachel quickly stepped in between Susie’s ass and her two female friends. She was at least going to smell the farts when they were the freshest — Jennifer and Gracie would have to settle for seconds. 

Susie watched as her trainer (it seemed funny to think of Rachel as her “trainer” now) made the move to stand closer to her ass, which was still emitting the after-clouds of red gas. She smiled wider as the blackish-red gas cloud grew around Rachel and her friends, and then drifted down the sidewalk and across the street. Everywhere, people were stopping what they were doing as the overpowering reek of Susie’s gas invaded their nostrils. All of the men immediately held their noses as they coughed and wheezed through watered eyes. But Susie noticed that all the women didn’t have this reaction. They seemed to be instantly mesmerized by the smell of her gas, and they all turned towards her, some even going so far as to walk her way. They all looked confused as to why they were behaving this way — they weren’t cross-eyed or sleepwalking — they were fully aware and knew what they were doing. And yet, they couldn’t help but feel conflicted. Why were they all drawn to this huge pokemon’s awful-smelling odor? They couldn’t believe how badly it stunk; it made their nostrils burn. But they were powerfully attracted to it, and they had no idea why. 

But Susie knew why. She knew that, as she had grown bigger and bigger from all of Rachel’s feedings, her pheromones had increased exponentially in their power. The bigger she got, the more potent her farts became, and, in turn, the more powerful her pheromones grew. Susie knew that, being a salazzle, her pheromones came out of her skin pores, but that they were emitted most powerfully through her farts. She felt an incredible sense of power well up inside her as she saw all these women walking towards her, confused by their own lack of power in the wake of her massive farts. And she had to chuckle to herself as she watched all the men, holding their noses, as they tried to run away from the reddish cloud of her farts. 

‘Let them run now,’ she thought, smiling to herself, ‘They won’t be able to run forever, and in the end, they’ll have to submit to me, just like everyone else.’ She laughed out loud, and the men, including Mike, ran away from her in fear, tripping over themselves as they fled the city center as fast as their legs could carry them, away from the growing reddish cloud of her farts.

Suddenly, Susie spotted something that a woman was carrying in a basket. It was a collection of blue-wrapped rare candies that the woman had found in Eterna Forest, that she had collected for her pokemon. 

“What are those?” demanded Susie of the woman, who stopped in her tracks. She had been staring at Susie’s huge ass, and now she had to shake her head a few times to clear it. She was clearly surprised that this huge salazzle was addressing her directly. Rachel looked straight at the woman, immediately jealous of Susie’s attention towards her. 

“Wh-what are what?” stuttered the woman. 

“Those blue things. There. In your basket,” said Susie, pointing. 

“Th-these? Oh, they’re…they’re r-rare candies,” said the woman, who was obviously nervous to be addressed so directly by such a powerful entity. 

“Rare candies,” said Susie thoughtfully, and then she looked down at Rachel. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about these, Rachel?” she asked. Her voice carried more force to it than Rachel was comfortable with, and she stammered out a response, feeling hurt. 

“I…I j-just never…n-never thought about it, Susie!” she said, her face reddening. “I was…I was too busy giving you the f-food that…that I thought you wanted.”

“Hmmm,” said Susie, “that may be true, Rachel, but those things look delicious. You should have told me about them earlier — otherwise I would’ve had you go look for them instead.” She turned away from a crestfallen Rachel and back to the woman, who was rather short, at 5’2. Susie loomed over her. 

“Give them to me,” she said calmly. She didn’t have to ask twice. The woman quickly handed over her entire basket of rare candies to Susie, who unwrapped them one by one and popped them in her mouth. 

“Mmmmm!” she said in approval. “These are delicious!” In a matter of minutes, she had eaten the entire basketful. Rachel watched her anxiously, wishing more than anything that she had been the one to find the rare candies for her pokemon. 

“Mmmm, Rachel!” said Susie, after she had finished the whole basket.

“Yes?” answered Rachel anxiously. 

“I don’t want you to stop making me meals…but from now on, I want you to make finding these candies a priority of yours, ok? Your number one priority.”

“O-ok Susie!” said Rachel. She was determined to obey her pokemon immediately, and turned off in the direction of Eterna Forest to go looking for the candies. 

“Wait!” said Susie, and Rachel halted and turned back around. She was glad she did too, because right then an unbelievable cloud of the most potent fart gas yet blasted out of Susie’s ass. This fart was even darker red, and tinged with even more streaks of black. Rachel couldn’t believe it — she had no idea that Susie’s farts could get even worse, even stinkier, and yet here was clear proof that they could. The smell was almost otherworldly — it was so putrid and noxious that Rachel actually went down on one knee as she smelled it up into her brain. She was not able to stifle an aroused moan as she sank down to her knees, struggling to breathe in more and more of Susie’s incredible stench. The other women likewise dropped down to their knees, as none of them could avoid stumbling as they smelled the overpowering vapors. 

Susie chuckled in satisfaction as she saw all the women forced onto their knees. She took a few steps to stand in front of Rachel, who looked up into Susie’s eyes from her kneeling position. 

“I thought you might enjoy that,” said Susie with a satisfied grin down at Rachel. “Let that be a reminder to you that the more of those candies you find for me, the gassier I’ll get.”

“Ohhhh…oh my god…” breathed Rachel. She was hopelessly aroused. She couldn’t help it — there was no hiding it, as her eyes fluttered up at Susie in desperate arousal, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled as much of the gas as she could. 

“Well, go on!” said Susie suddenly after a few moments. “Get a move on Rachel! Find me those candies! Let’s go!”


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly, Susie spotted something that a woman was carrying in a basket. It was a blue-wrapped rare candy that the woman had found in Eterna Forest, that she had collected for her pokemon. 

“What is that?” demanded Susie of the woman — the woman stopped in her tracks. She had been staring at Susie’s huge ass, and now she had to shake her head a few times to clear it. She was clearly surprised that this huge salazzle was addressing her directly. Rachel looked straight at the woman, immediately jealous of Susie’s attention towards her. 

“Wh-what is what?” stuttered the woman. 

“That blue thing. There. In your basket,” said Susie, pointing. 

“Th-this? Oh, it’s…it’s a r-rare candy,” said the woman, who was obviously nervous to be addressed so directly by such a powerful entity. 

“A rare candy,” said Susie thoughtfully, and then she looked down at Rachel. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about these, Rachel?” she asked. Her voice carried more force to it than Rachel was comfortable with, and she stammered out a response, feeling hurt. 

“I…I j-just never…n-never thought about it, Susie!” she said, her face reddening. “I was…I was too busy giving you the f-food that…that I thought you wanted.”

“Hmmm,” said Susie, “that may be true, Rachel, but this thing looks delicious. You should have told me about rare candies earlier — otherwise I would’ve had you go look for them instead.” She turned away from a crestfallen Rachel and back to the woman, who was rather short, at 5’2. Susie loomed over her. 

“Give it to me,” she said calmly. She didn’t have to ask twice. The woman quickly handed over the rare candy to Susie, who unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. 

“Mmmmm!” she said in approval. “This thing is delicious!” Rachel watched her anxiously, wishing more than anything that she had been the one to find the rare candy for her pokemon. 

“Mmmm, Rachel!” said Susie, after she had finished.

“Yes?” answered Rachel anxiously. 

“I don’t want you to stop making me meals…but from now on, I want you to make finding these candies a priority of yours, ok? Your number one priority.”

“O-ok Susie!” said Rachel. She was determined to obey her pokemon immediately, and turned off in the direction of Eterna Forest to go looking for the candies. 

“Wait!” said Susie, and Rachel halted and turned back around. She was glad she did too, because right then she saw Susie start to grow. It was almost instantaneous — the effect of the rare candy was such that it made Susie suddenly shoot up an entire foot in height! She went from about 6’1 to 7’1 in just a matter of a few seconds! Rachel could scarcely believe what she had just witnessed, but she didn’t have time to contemplate, because just then, an unbelievable cloud of the most potent fart gas yet blasted out of Susie’s ass. This fart was even darker red, and tinged with even more streaks of black. Rachel couldn’t believe it — she had no idea that Susie’s farts could get even worse, even stinkier, and yet here was clear proof that they could. The smell was almost otherworldly — it was so putrid and noxious that Rachel actually went down on one knee as she smelled it up into her brain. She was not able to stifle an aroused moan as she sank down to her knees, struggling to breathe in more and more of Susie’s incredible stench. The other women likewise dropped down to their knees, as none of them could avoid stumbling as they smelled the overpowering vapors. 

Susie chuckled in satisfaction as she saw all the women forced onto their knees. She took a few steps to stand in front of Rachel, who looked up into Susie’s eyes from her kneeling position. 

“I thought you might enjoy that,” said Susie with a satisfied grin down at Rachel. “Let that be a reminder to you that the more of those candies you find for me, the gassier I’ll get.”

“Ohhhh…oh my god…” breathed Rachel. She was hopelessly aroused. She couldn’t help it — there was no hiding it, as her eyes fluttered up at Susie in desperate arousal, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled as much of the gas as she could. 

“Well, go on!” said Susie suddenly after a few moments. “Get a move on Rachel! Find me those candies! Let’s go!”

“C-can…can we go home to…rest a little bit before I do that?” asked Rachel. “I…I’d like some…some, uh…”

“Some time alone with me?” suggested Susie with a knowing smile.

“Y-yes,” said Rachel, nodding her head. “Yes, I’d like that very much, Susie.”

“Oh all right,” said Susie, softening her voice a little and walking over to her trainer, who by now only came up to her bulbous breasts. “A little cozy time at home never hurt anyone.” She looked down at Jennifer and Gracie, who had gotten up from their knees after having been overwhelmed with Susie’s most recent fart. They looked positively amazed at how Susie had just grown an entire foot after consuming the rare candy. “Well, it was nice to meet any friends of Rachel’s,” said Susie, waving down at them. “Till next time!” Jennifer and Gracie waved wordlessly at Rachel and Susie as they walked away, the two friends struggling to process what they had just witnessed. 

About half an hour later, Rachel and Susie were back home. Rachel couldn’t believe that by eating just one of those rare candies that she had taken from the woman, Susie had grown an entire foot, but she was cognizant enough to know that the process would repeat itself over and over the more rare candies Susie consumed. As they had walked home, Rachel’s mind had gone to some dark places — she couldn’t help it! How big was Susie going to get?? And the bigger she got, the more domineering and egotistical she became. It had come as quite a shock to Rachel how Susie behaved on the streets of Hearthome City — she had behaved like she owned the place, like everyone else was just…less than she was. This did not seem like the Susie Rachel knew. Her Susie was kind and shy and timid, and anxious to be as good of a pokemon as she could be. 

But more than anything, Rachel’s mind was fixated on the massive fart that had come out of Susie very soon after she had eaten the rare candy. This fart was on par with the incredible gas she had produced to defeat Fantina’s mismagius the other day. She shivered internally in arousal as she thought back to how deep of a shade of red it had been, and how it appeared to have been streaked with flecks and wisps of black gas. That’s how potent it was! She could scarcely contain herself as she pondered the implications of these rare candies — not only would they make Susie grow, they would make her farts more intense and potent than ever! She was thankful that their journey back home was largely silent, because it gave her time to think about all of these crazy possibilities. By the time they got back home, Rachel was almost quivering in arousal. She badly wanted more of Susie’s farts, but she had not yet reached the point where she could ask about it openly. She was still operating as Susie’s trainer, as an independent human being who had her own power and agency. Susie had not broken her yet. 

As soon as they got home, Susie had Rachel make her some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Rachel obliged, and even though she was hungry herself, she made Susie all the sandwiches and sat there as she watched her 7-foot-plus pokemon wolf them down. As she ate her sandwiches, Susie turned to Rachel and spoke to her in a calm voice. 

“So, Rachel, you looked a little surprised with how I acted there in the city today.”

“Y-yeah…well, you, uh…you didn’t seem quite like yourself,” Rachel admitted, nodding her head. 

“Oh is that right?” asked Susie, taking a big bite out of one of the sandwiches. “And what do I act like when I’m acting like “myself,” as you call it?”

“W-well…you, uh…you’re just, um…quieter and m-more…more reserved — that’s all,” said Rachel, feeling herself go red in the face. She really didn’t want it to sound like she was criticizing her pokemon’s behavior, but she did want to get it across that Susie’s actions were making her feel a strange combination of fear and arousal. 

“Did you not like how I was acting, Rachel?” asked Susie, taking another big bite. “Because, to be honest, you seemed like you were really enjoying how confident and self-assured I was. It even…seemed like you were aroused…especially when I farted that last time.” Susie put her sandwich down and looked straight at Rachel, her expression an odd mixture of seriousness and amusement. Rachel felt cornered, and struggled to answer. 

“I…y-yes…I mean…you…you already know how much I love your farts, Susie.”

Susie nodded her head as a smile came across her face. “Go on,” she said. 

“And,” continued Rachel, “and, uh…when you ate that rare candy, and you grew, and then…and then you…you farted that r-red cloud, and I smelled it…it was…it was…”

“It was what Rachel?” asked Susie, with a bit of sudden force in her voice. “What was it?”

“It was incredible!” blurted Rachel, throwing up her hands, as if in defeat. “It…it smelled so, so awful, but…but I—I can’t explain it, Susie! It smelled so rotten, so stinky…so terrible, but…but I just…I just can’t get enough of them!” She suddenly looked straight into her pokemon’s eyes, almost in despair. “I—I don’t know what to do about it, Susie! I just…I just don’t know what to do!!”

Susie looked at Rachel silently for a moment or so, and then suddenly gestured her to come over. 

“Come over here, Rachel,” said Susie quietly. “Come on over here to me. We’ll think of something — we’ll think of how to deal with this.” 

Rachel immediately did as she was told, and a moment later she was standing next to Susie, who was still sitting in her chair at the table. Standing this way, Rachel’s head was just about as high as Susie’s, even though Susie was sitting down. 

“So, Rachel,” said Susie thoughtfully, facing her trainer directly, “I think it’s been well-established now that you’re obsessed with my farts. Is that right?”

“Y-yes,” said Rachel in a small voice, bowing her head. She really did wish it wasn’t true, but there was no point in denying the reality of the situation. 

“And, well, just one taste of that rare candy was enough for me to want more of them,” said Susie thoughtfully, stroking her chin. “And I’m not going to deny myself those — oh no — you’re gonna be spending a lot of time looking for them in the forest…you understand that, Rachel?” 

“Y-yes,” said Rachel, glancing down at the incredible way that Susie’s ass filled up the chair and spilled sexily over the edges. Rachel could feel herself getting even wetter as she stared at her pokemon’s enormous ass, and in that moment, she wanted more than ever to sniff up more of Susie’s glorious farts. 

“And you saw how gassy that rare candy made me, right Rachel?” persisted Susie, her smile widening. 

“I—I did,” said Rachel, tearing her eyes away from Susie’s ass and back up to her face. “It made you gassier than I’ve ever seen you.”

“Mmhmmm,” agreed Susie, nodding her head. “So! It seems like we’ve reached a bit of a crossroads here, huh, Rachel?”

“A…a crossroads? Wh-what do you mean?” asked Rachel, puzzled. 

“Well, it’s simple, really,” said Susie. “It seems to me that you can go one of two ways. Number one, you can remain as Rachel, my trainer, a relatively normal teenage girl, just like all the other young pokemon trainers, who just so happens to have a huge salazzle as her go-to pokemon.”

Rachel just stood there. There was something hollow-sounding about this option. 

“I…I d-don’t understand, Susie,” said Rachel, shaking her head. 

Susie let out a sudden loud laugh. “Of course you don’t, Rachel!” she said mirthfully. “Of course you don’t understand that option! You know why!? It’s because there’s no way that’s happening with you! There’s no way that you’re going to just function as some kind of normal pokemon trainer from now on. Oh no — I think you’re going the other direction, Rachel, and I don’t think there’s anything you can do about it.”

“Wh-what’s the other direction, Susie?” asked Rachel, feeling terrified and excited at the same time. 

Susie laughed and rolled her eyes. “Well, I thought that would have been obvious at this point, Rachel!” she said. Then she looked straight into Rachel’s eyes and spoke. “The other direction that you could go in — that you will go in, is this: you’re going to become my little fart-slave.”

“Y-your…your f-fart slave!?” said Rachel in alarm. “B-but Susie, I—I don’t wanna be a…a slave! I mean…I just…I love your farts, yes, and…and I’m obsessed with them, even, b-but…but that doesn’t mean that…th-that I want to become a s-slave or anything!” 

“Oh is that so, Rachel?” asked Susie coolly, with a knowing smile. Suddenly, she let rip a big, stinky, loud fart, which was dark orange and tinged with red streaks, from the sandwiches she was consuming, and left over from the rare candy she had eaten. Rachel’s heart started beating quickly as she looked at the cloud of gas coming out of Susie’s magnificent ass, and she was immediately seized with a desire to smell it. Her nostrils flared in anticipation, without her even realizing it. 

“See!?” said Susie triumphantly, pointing at Rachel’s face and laughing, “you want my farts so bad! You wanna just smell them all up, don’t you! And there’s nothing you can do about it!” 

Rachel just stood there helplessly, unable to counter what Susie was saying. She watched as the gas approached her nostrils, and she waited eagerly to get the first scent up into her brain. 

“Oh come on, that’s not how my slave smells my farts,” said Susie. “Here, let me help you!” She suddenly reached out and grabbed Rachel by the shoulder, roughly forcing her down to the ground on her knees. Then she reached her hand down, around the back of Rachel’s head, and shoved her face directly into the enormous recesses of her ass. Rachel flailed around for a moment, fearfully trying to fight against Susie’s vehement motion, but she quickly realized that her pokemon was far stronger than she was. But even more importantly, and powerfully, Rachel realized that this was exactly what she had been wanting to do all along. This was the perfect mode of worship! She felt the sweaty heat of Susie’s massive ass cheeks squeezing both sides of her face, as she breathed in the unbelievably stinky combination of Susie’s potent farts and the musky rankness of her ass sweat. The damp, dank, stinky essence went straight to her brain, and she found herself actually grabbing handfulls of Susie’s ass flesh to try and shove and propel herself further into her ass, trying to get her face as close to Susie’s asshole as possible. 

“That’s it!!” she heard Susie shout from somewhere above her. “That’s exactly right, my little fart slave!! See, Rachel!? This is what you are! This is what you want! You want to worship me as your fart goddess, don’t you, Rachel?? You want to shove your head deep in my ass and smell my stinky sweat as you soak up fart after fart after fart!! And you don’t want it to ever stop! That’s it, slave!! Soak it up!! Sniff them up!! Sniff up all my rotten, stinky farts, you little slave!!” 

And Rachel did. As she heard Susie’s taunting voice, a dam of unwillingness seemed to break inside her, and she lost all control. Whatever had been holding her back before, whether it was pride in herself as a pokemon trainer, or fear of losing herself, or whatever else, it was all gone now. Susie had broken her. She grabbed onto both sides of Susie’s ass and shoved her head as far in between the two sweaty cheeks as she possibly could. Rachel was hopelessly aroused as she strained her nostrils deep in between Susie’s big ass cheeks, trying to sniff up the last remnants of her most recent fart. Rachel heard Susie chuckling, and felt the vibrations of her laughter through her ass. 

Suddenly, she farted again, and this one was just as potent as the last one. Rachel discovered, to her utter delight, that she had managed to get her face directly in front of Susie’s asshole, and consequently, she got a direct face-full of stinky, rotten red gas as the gassy sound tore through her body and out into the air. 

“Ooohhh!” Rachel moaned from inside Susie’s ass as she took huge direct breaths of the noxious gas from her pokemon. “Ooohh!! Ooohhh!! Ooohhhh!!!” 

“Yessss,” breathed Susie in pleasure, hearing Rachel’s aroused moans as she inhaled breath after breath of her farts. “Yesss, that’s right, you little fart slave. My little gassy servant! This is what you’re meant for, Rachel! Soak it up!! Sniff them up! Get them all!! Suck them all up your nose, little slave!!” 

And once more, Rachel did as she was told. It almost seemed like second nature at this point. She felt like she was in heaven — she felt like she had been journeying her whole life to this point, where now, she had discovered her true purpose. She didn’t care that other people would find it weird — she didn’t care how odd it sounded, or how gross, or disgusting. All of that stuff just didn’t matter anymore to Rachel. She was totally subservient to her pokemon now — she had always, from the moment she had seen her, been in love with Susie, but her love had evolved, just like Susie, into something more: a desperate obsession, and a completely new identity, a completely new way of seeing herself. 

Rachel suddenly felt something wet flowing over her back. She noticed it, but hardly paid it any mind, since she was far too busy sniffing up as much of Susie’s gas as she possibly could. But then, without warning, she felt Susie’s hand at the back of her head transition — Susie went from shoving Rachel’s face deep into her ass to pulling her out. Rachel coughed and sputtered in the air, feeling suddenly cold. She realized that she was soaked in Susie’s ass sweat, and that the free air was blowing over the moisture on her skin, making her shiver. She made eye contact with Susie, who was smiling in a dominant way from ear to ear. Rachel made pleading expressions with her eyes — she desperately wanted to shove her face back in between her pokemon’s glorious ass cheeks and soak up more of her farts through her nose, but Susie had some other ideas. 

“Oh, look at you!” said Susie, laughing. “You want more of that, huh? Come on, I wanna here you say it, Rachel.”

“I want more, Susie!” she called out, louder than she had intended. “I wanna go back in your ass, Susie! I wanna…I wanna feel my face get squished in between your ass cheeks, and I wanna soak up your sweat and…and I wanna just suck up all your farts! Please, Susie!!”

But Susie just laughed. “Excellent, my little fart slave!” she said happily. “This is exactly what I expected to hear from you! But you know, Rachel — there is more than one way to worship your fart goddess.” And she looked down at her own body, encouraging Rachel to do the same. And Rachel immediately saw the source of the wetness that she had felt across her back moments before. Her pokemon’s pussy was engorged in arousal, and was lubricated to the point that it was actually dripping down onto the floor. Rachel realized that what she had felt on her back must have been Susie’s oozing pussy juices, and she suddenly became even more aroused than she had been before. 

“There!” said Susie, pointing at her drooling pussy. “I want to to go down there, Rachel! Go down on me! Make me cum! Just like the little servant you are!” 

Rachel wasted no time in doing exactly as Susie said. She almost dove down and thrust her head in between Susie’s dripping pussy lips, immediately going to town on her pokemon’s snatch. She licked Susie’s clit feverishly with her tongue, and she sucked on her pokemon’s musky, exuding pussy lips like her life depended on it. The whole time, Rachel let out moan after moan of passion as she worked and labored to bring Susie to orgasm. Rachel wasn’t even aware that she was making all these ardent, animalistic sounds. She was so focused on pleasing Susie, on making her cum, that she didn’t even realize what she sounded like in the process. 

“Mmmmm!! Ohhhhhh!!! Yessss!!!” groaned Susie loudly, as she felt Rachel working at a fiery and frenzied pace. She was surprised at how Rachel was moving her tongue against her clit, and how intensely and frantically she was sucking on her pussy lips. “Wooowwww, Rachel!” said Susie, impressed as her eyes rolled back in her head. “You’re sooo goooddd at that….better than I ever thought you’d be!” 

Rachel moaned in encouragement at Susie’s approval, and responded by flicking her tongue even faster, and sucking even harder and with even more passion and energy than she had before. Susie threw her head back and groaned out loudly again, using her hand to shove Rachel’s head even farther in between her legs. 

“Oohhhh!! Ohhhh my gooddddd!” she groaned out. “You must really love your goddess Rachel, licking and sucking like that! Ohhhhh yesss!! Show me more, slave! Show me how much you worship your fart goddess by making me cum!”

Rachel responded to Susie’s challenge by accelerating her pace even faster, even faster than Susie herself could have believed possible. The huge pokemon’s eyes popped out of her head as she felt her fart slave’s tongue working at an incredible, almost unbelievable pace. Susie felt, in that moment, the intensity of Rachel’s devotion to her. She knew that only a totally abject, dedicated, and zealous slave would put such energy into pussy worship that Rachel was doing now. Susie felt her total control over Rachel, and felt the energy of her idolizing veneration. The heat began to build in her loins, and after just another minute or so of intense and frantic work from Rachel’s tongue and desperately sucking lips, Susie felt herself start to boil over, and she came in torrents, again and again, right into Rachel’s face.

“Yesss!!” cried out Susie. “Yess!! Yess!!! Yesssss!!!” As she came over and over, she held Rachel’s face to her roiling snatch, delighting in how she was able to control Rachel’s body with one hand. After a solid minute or so of cumming, Susie took her hand off the back of Rachel’s head so that she could breathe for a moment. Rachel’s dripping, aroused face came into view, and Susie smiled at her fart slave in between her legs. 

“That was incredible, Rachel!” she said delightedly, her eyes wide with pleasure and satisfaction. “I had no idea that you could eat me out like that!” 

“I…I had no idea either!” said Rachel, her face brightening from the praise of her pokemon goddess. “I…I guess you just have a way of bringing it out of me…my…my fart goddess.”

Susie locked eyes with Rachel. That was the first time that Rachel had called Susie that — directly addressed her as her “fart goddess.” Susie was overcome by a desire to reward her slave for her dedication, and her hard work. She reached out and grabbed Rachel from the back of her head again and shoved her back in between her ass cheeks. 

“A good slave, and a job well done, deserve a reward!” said Susie energetically, and she let loose another loud, stinky, rotten fart directly into Rachel’s face. 

“Ohhh!” cried Rachel in pleasure and arousal, flaring her nostrils. “Thank you Susie!! Thank you goddess!! Thank you!! Thank you!!!” For the next several minutes, Rachel did nothing but sniff up the entirety of Susie’s fart, and she didn’t stop until it was all sucked up into her nose. Susie released Rachel again, and she fell back on the floor, gasping in pleasure and satisfaction, her face beet-red from all of her fart-sniffing. 

“Now!” said Susie, taking up the plate of sandwiches and walking over to the sofa, “let’s watch some TV, slave. And while we do, I want you to give me a belly rub.”

“Of…of course!” said Rachel immediately, almost tripping over herself to join Susie on the sofa. “Anything you want!” For the next hour or so, Susie scarfed down the rest of the sandwiches, her belly growing bigger and bigger with each one she ate, as Rachel lay next to her, rubbing her hands on her pokemon’s protruding belly, worshipping her body with every touch. After an hour or so, Susie ordered Rachel to move from belly rubs to foot rubs, and Rachel did so without question. For the rest of the day, she rubbed and massaged her pokemon’s feet, only stopping to go to the bathroom once and another time to make Susie another plateful of sandwiches. Susie could see that Rachel was hungry, and had been getting skinnier and skinnier for the past few weeks, but she took special pleasure in seeing her frail and skinny slave making more and more food for her, Susie, to consume in front of Rachel. It cemented Susie’s domination in a way that was extremely satisfying for the giant pokemon. 

And so, after hours of belly rubs and foot rubs, another plateful of sandwiches, more pussy worship, and many, many more stinky farts (which Rachel sniffed up eagerly), they finally went to bed. By this time, Rachel was sticky from head to toe in Susie’s ass sweat and pussy juices, and she smelled like one big rotten Susie fart. But Susie didn’t let her take a shower. By smelling like she did, Rachel had been marked by Susie. 

“You’re going to go out into the world tomorrow smelling like that,” said Susie as they went to bed. “And everyone is going to know that you belong to me.” As they fell asleep together, Rachel felt like there was nothing that she wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rachel woke up unusually early. It was still dark outside, and she could hear the crickets chirping away in their nighttime chatter. She lay in bed for a moment, her mind a blank slate from sleepiness. Suddenly, she became aware of Susie’s huge body next to her, sleeping soundly. Rachel felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that the incredibly cozy heat that was surrounding her body was coming from Susie. She turned over in the bed, closer to her pokemon’s colossal body, and snuggled up even more intimately. Rachel didn’t realize it yet, but much of the heat was coming from a steady stream of farts that had been emanating out of Susie as she slept. As she snuggled up to her sleeping pokemon, her nose wrinkled a bit involuntarily, and then her head seemed to clear immediately as she remembered everything from the previous night — her copious fart worship, eating Susie out, foot rubs, belly rubs, more stinky farts, and on and on and on. 

Rachel grew excited. Susie was still asleep, but that didn’t mean that Rachel couldn’t appreciate her farts, did it? Very slowly, so as not to wake her pokemon, Rachel navigated herself down the bed toward Susie’s prodigious ass. She didn’t know why she was sneaking around; after all, it wasn’t like Susie would be upset with her if she found out that Rachel was smelling her farts in her sleep, right? If anything, Rachel knew that Susie would be happy to see that her trainer (or, more specifically now, her fart slave) was eager to sniff up and worship her farts, even when Susie was asleep. It certainly seemed like something any good fart slave would do, surely! Even though she wasn’t aware of it, Rachel was trying not to wake Susie because she felt like this was a special moment that was unprecedented in its intimacy and tenderness — she wanted to smell Susie’s farts when she was asleep. She, Rachel, wanted to experience the incredible submission and servile joy of being a good fart slave to her unconscious mistress. Somehow, the fact that Susie was asleep only served to underline the power dynamic at play. She wasn’t even conscious, wasn’t even awake, and yet still her massive body was churning out the stinkiest, most putrid, foul-smelling gas imaginable, and Rachel would just be smelling it all up, over and over, without Susie even realizing. It was going to be an incredible act of service, of submission, of worship. 

Rachel successfully found her way down to Susie’s ass without waking her, and by the time she got there, her heart was thumping away excitedly in her scrawny little chest. Rachel was getting skinnier and skinnier by the day — even though she was 5’9, she now only weighed 115 pounds by this point. She was significantly underweight; her arms and legs had become skinny little sticks, her collarbone was jutting out, and each one of her ribs was clearly visible in her shriveled torso. But Rachel wasn’t really noticing any of this, and even if she had noticed, it’s doubtful that she would have cared at this point. She existed for only one purpose: to serve her fart goddess in any way she possibly could, and that often meant making her the biggest, richest meals, and going without food herself. Rachel would far prefer to see Susie eat up all the food and turn it into those glorious stinky farts, than for her, Rachel, to eat the food instead. At this point, Rachel’s resistance had been broken and she freely admitted that Susie’s farts were the epicenter of her life. 

She paused for a moment as she peered into Susie’s ass in the dark. She didn’t want to go in too strong and wake her up, so she took this private moment in front of her pokemon’s massive ass to collect herself. Even though she couldn’t see very well in the dark, there was no question that this was Susie’s ass she was looking at. She could almost hear it inhale and exhale, and she felt its heat, its power, its trembling energy, just inches away from her face in the early morning darkness of the bedroom. 

Suddenly, Susie ripped a gigantic, noxious, rotten fart in her sleep, directly into Rachel’s face. She started back for a moment in surprise, but almost immediately she recovered herself as she thrust her face directly up in front of Susie’s asshole, her nostrils flaring, desperately sniffing up as much of her pokemon’s glorious fart as she possibly could. It was perfect! The gas was so sulfurous, so stinky, so unbelievably rancid, that Rachel could feel her eyes immediately tearing up from the intensity of the fumes. Her nose and throat burned as she inhaled breath after full breath of the fart, totally transported by her own lustful worship. She couldn’t believe how stinky the gas was — somehow, Susie’s sleep farts were even worse than her normal ones! This was probably, Rachel reasoned through the haze of her lust, because the gas had been stewing for longer inside her as she lay there on the bed. The longer it stewed, the stinkier it got! 

But really, if she was being honest with herself, Rachel didn’t care how Susie’s gas could get this stinky. In moments like these, all that she was thinking about was sniffing up as much of them as she could into her brain. Susie suddenly ripped another fart, this one even bigger than the first, and Rachel could have cried with happiness and gratitude. She was, in fact, crying a little bit, as the tears ran down her face from her eyes watering due to the noxiousness of the fumes. She lightly positioned her hands on either side of Susie’s ass so that she could get a better vantage point to her asshole, and she got a little braver and stuck her head even further down in between Susie’s gigantic ass cheeks, to the point where Rachel’s mouth and nose were almost directly in front of Susie’s asshole. She eagerly sniffed up the remnants of Susie’s most recent huge fart, and was happy to receive a few smaller “aftershock” farts a minute or so later. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t see the color of the farts in the dark — in a way, it made it into a fun little game. Rachel could guess the fart’s color based on how awful it smelled; these little “aftershock” farts that she was smelling up now were probably a dark yellow, or maybe even a light orange…potent enough, to be sure, but nothing compared to those other ones like she ripped in that last pokebattle, or the one she passed last night, or the one she just burst out with in her sleep a couple minutes ago. Those were the ones to live for, the alpha farts. They were dark red, tinged with streaks of black. As she continued sniffing her nose eagerly at Susie’s asshole, hoping for more, Rachel wondered where the color of her pokemon’s farts came from. What made them darker, the larger and more powerful Susie became? Was it just a sign of her increased potency? Of her increased strength and power in general? Rachel wasn’t really sure. All she knew was that she absolutely loved it and couldn’t get enough of it.

After another couple minutes of patient waiting at Susie’s ass crack, Rachel was rewarded with another big fart blast to the face. She ardently bent forward, her nose almost touching Susie’s asshole, and sucked up as much of the stinky gas as she could. As she leaned further in to get a big whiff of the gas, she unconsciously gripped Susie’s butt cheeks tightly, causing Susie to groan in her sleep and reach her hand down towards her ass. Rachel felt her pokemon’s big hand on the back of her head and froze, not wanting to wake Susie up. And even though she was engaged in an intense session of fart worship, there was still something remaining in Rachel’s psyche, perhaps her pride, that found the prospect of Susie discovering her a tad bit embarrassing. 

Still asleep, Susie had her hand on Rachel’s head, and she unconsciously pushed her even further into her ass, so that Rachel’s face was now directly on top of Susie’s asshole. Rachel continued to not move a muscle, hoping that Susie would go back to sleep completely and keep on farting away. She got her wish, but Susie actually kept her hand on the back of Rachel’s head, so that she couldn’t hope to escape without waking Susie up. A moment later, Susie ripped her biggest fart yet of the morning, and it went straight into Rachel’s mouth and nose. Rachel felt herself almost faint from the fetid magnitude of this fart, and she experienced a burning sensation in her mouth, throat, nose, esophagus, and lungs as Susie’s mephitic gasses invaded her body. But Rachel did not faint, and did not pull away — she was beside herself with happiness. She eagerly, greedily, sucked in great gulps and sniffs of Susie’s gas, thankful beyond thanks that she was able to enjoy the farts directly from their source. 

‘I don’t know why I haven’t done this before!’ she thought joyfully as she sniffed up wave after wave of Susie’s rotten farts. ‘I don’t know why I haven’t even thought to go straight to the source — to put my face straight in front of her asshole like this! I guess I was afraid before…embarrassed. But I see now what I was missing!’ 

She resolved to worship Susie’s farts like this from now on, directly in front of Susie’s asshole. Her farts always smelled so terribly lovely, so awfully intoxicating, but smelling them here, coming straight out of her body, was as sweet as it got. They were more intense, stinkier, and even more putrid than she could have imagined. As she lay there, her face buried in her sleeping pokemon’s ass, smelling up her stinkiest farts straight from the source, Rachel could have died from lust and happiness. This was her idea of heaven. 

“Mmmm, enjoying the smells down there, my little fart slave?” came Susie’s voice suddenly. Rachel’s eyes, which had been partially closed from pleasure as she sniffed and sniffed, opened wide in surprise. She made a move to extricate herself from Susie’s ass, but she felt the pokemon’s insistent hand hold her head in between the giant ass cheeks. 

“No, no don’t go anywhere,” chuckled Susie from somewhere far above. “I like your idea there, Rachel. And even more than your idea, I like that you did it all on your own, without me even having to tell you. Mmmm, yes, you’re certainly showing your true colors as a natural fart slave, I think. Mmmmm yesss, just for that, I’m gonna give you a reward.”

Without any more ceremony, Rachel felt Susie tighten her hand on the back of her head and shove her even further into her ass, so that Rachel’s entire face was smushed up against Susie’s asshole. At the same time, Susie ripped an absolutely revolting fart that felt almost poisonous in its strength and potency. Rachel moaned out loudly into the dark recesses of Susie’s ass, reveling in the noxious fumes as she sucked them in and in, over and over, through her mouth and nose and straight into her lungs. Her body retched and shook, seemingly in protest to the virulent vapors that she was inhaling in huge quantities, but by this point, Rachel’s mind was stronger than her body. She hunkered herself down on Susie’s asshole, ignoring her body’s halting protests, as she felt her pokemon push her even harder into the stinky chasm. Rachel was so desperate to suck up as much of Susie’s farts as she possibly could that she was almost hyperventilating. She didn’t care that her body was telling her “no!” All she could think about was smelling up as much of Susie’s gas as her little body could take.

A few minutes later, Rachel could hear Susie chuckling out loud into the darkness of the bedroom. “What a perfect little slave!” said Susie brightly, her voice alive with pleasure. Rachel felt an internal warmth creep steadily through her body in response to Susie’s praise — she reacted instantly to Susie’s voice, both psychologically and physiologically. She was, for all intents and purposes, living on Susie’s every word. “You know,” continued Susie, with a slight huskiness to her voice, “all this fart worship is making me horny, Rachel. Just…feeling you down there, sucking up all my rotten farts…it makes my pussy run wet.” Suddenly, Rachel felt herself whisked out of Susie’s ass. Her pokemon had pulled her out, and was now turning over in the bed so that she was lying flat on her back, as she held Rachel out over her exposed midsection. Rachel felt wonderfully controlled by her pokemon, since Susie was able to effortlessly hold her gaunt little body up above her like this, and she looked down. 

Rachel’s mouth dropped open as she looked over her pokemon’s gargantuan, curvaceous body. The sun had started to come up, and there was more light in the bedroom, affording Rachel a clearer view of her pokemon’s magnificent body. Evidently, Susie had grown a couple more inches in the night, and her body was now 7’4 of shapely, voluptuous salazzle curves. Rachel’s eyes passed over Susie’s mammoth breasts, each one of them now many times as big as Rachel’s head. Her eyes drifted downward, appreciating the incredible shape of Susie’s thick hips and full thighs, and the impressive shape of her massive ass that splayed itself out on the bed behind her, clearly visible from either side even though Susie was lying on her back. 

But all of these glorious sights took a backseat to what Rachel’s eyes alighted upon next: she looked in between Susie’s legs, and Susie grinned up at her and spread her thick thighs, revealing her juicy pussy. Rachel’s mind was completely taken away with lust, seeing Susie’s snatch like this. It was positively dripping — in fact, Susie was so aroused by Rachel’s incessant fart-worship that her pussy was actually drooling fluid onto the bed, so that it ran like a little waterfall in between her swollen lips and down on to the sheets and mattress. Rachel was seized with an uncontrollable urge to eat her pokemon out, and Susie noticed. 

“Oh yes?” she said, grinning up at Rachel as she held her above her pussy. “Does that look tasty to you, Rachel? Gosh, you look pretty hungry — you know, you’re getting pretty skinny, Rachel. You should eat once in a while. Here, let me help you!” And with that, Susie shoved Rachel’s face directly into her salivating snatch, encouraging her to lap up her juices. 

“Yesss, that’s it…that’s right,” grunted Susie in arousal, shoving her fart slave’s face deep into her pussy. “Eat it up, Rachel. Lap it up. That’s it — worship my pussy, slave. Show your fart mistress what a good slut you are…yessss….just like that….oooohhhhh!!” 

Susie promptly came in Rachel’s face, and Rachel was only too happy to drink and suck up the thick, spicy pussy juices from her pokemon’s exuding snatch. Rachel grabbed onto Susie’s thighs and pulled herself even further in, smushing her entire face up again the wet, slavering lips, working her tongue like crazy, for all she was worth. Susie continued to moan out into the growing light of the bedroom, and shoved Rachel’s head in deeper, deeper, and deeper still. she came again and again, and each time Rachel responded by licking harder, and shaking her head back and forth ravenously in worshipful arousal. A few minutes later, she fought Susie’s hand to rise up a little from her pussy work, to suck hard on Susie’s clit. 

“Aaaauggghhh!” cried Susie in ecstasy, and she came harder than she had all morning, squirting out a torrent of ejaculate directly into Rachel’s mouth. Rachel coughed and sputtered, taking in as much of Susie’s fluid as she could, and swallowing it all down into her belly. She sucked and sucked on Susie’s clit, drawing orgasm after orgasm from her mighty pokemon. Susie’s body shook and convulsed on the bed, and, after her tenth orgasm of the morning, the bed couldn’t take anymore and broke clean in half. Both Susie and Rachel fell to the floor, and Rachel’s passionate pussy-worship festival came to an abrupt halt.

After a moment of stillness, Susie laughed out loud. “Well, I guess that’s a sign that we should go ahead and start our day, huh?” she said mirthfully, and Rachel felt her pokemon’s cures jiggle and bob as she laughed. 

“I…I guess so,” said Rachel, a little sad that it had to end. She would have just loved to keep eating Susie out for as long as she could stay conscious. 

“So, my perfect little fart servant,” said Susie, sitting up amidst the ruins of their bed, “what are you going to do today?”

“I’m…I’m going to go find you those rare candies in Eterna Forest!” said Rachel enthusiastically. 

Susie smiled at Rachel, nodding her head. “That’s the correct answer!” she said. “I’m glad that you didn’t need any special instruction, Rachel. But before you do, make me breakfast!” And Rachel did, happily cooking up Susie a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, bagels, and biscuits, only saving one little biscuit for herself. And even then, she only ate it halfheartedly, wishing that she could give it to Susie. But Susie made her eat it. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” she said to Rachel, “I want all the food you can cook up for me. But Rachel, come on, I mean, I don’t want you fainting on me here, you know? You can’t do any good for me if you pass out from hunger. I mean, look at you! You’re a tiny little waif of a thing! Especially compared to me!” There was no argument there — Rachel saw that one of Susie’s arms probably weighed about half as much as her, and there was no question at this point that only one of Susie’s legs weighed more than Rachel’s entire body put together. So Rachel had begrudgingly eaten her biscuit as she watched in awe as her pokemon shoveled huge amounts of rich food into her mouth. Rachel wanted to stick around to experience the inevitable farts that came after Susie ate so much human food, but her pokemon overlord said that there wasn’t any time, and that she should get a move-on to find those candies. 

“Remember, Rachel,” said Susie, petting her trainer’s head comfortingly, “how gassy those candies make me? Just think of what you’ll be able to sniff up when you find me more of those candies, huh?” 

Rachel nodded her head — Susie was right. And after all, it didn’t matter what she, Rachel, wanted. All that mattered was for her to serve her fart goddess in any way she could. She turned to leave, hoping that she could find one of the rare candies quickly so she wouldn’t have to be away from her pokemon for too long. 

“Wait!” said Susie suddenly, and Rachel turned around. Susie walked up to her, towering high over her, and then turned around and promptly farted a dark orange cloud of noxious gas straight onto Rachel. 

“Ooohh! Thank you, goddess!” cried Rachel as she eagerly sniffed up the fetid fumes. “Thank you so much!!” 

“Just as another reward for being such a good little fart slave this morning,” chuckled Susie appreciatively. “And just see this as my way of marking you as mine. Now you’ll smell like my farts wherever you go today, and everyone in Hearthome City already knows my stench. This is my way of saying that I own you, my little slave, and that even though I’m not with you, you still belong completely to me.” 

“Th-thank you S-susie,” said Rachel as she continued to inhale her fart goddess’s stink. She was almost overcome with gratitude that her pokemon would choose to mark her in this way. As she set off towards Eterna Forest, stinking of Susie’s farts, she could not have been more proud. She went with her head held high, absolutely honored to be marked as Susie’s fart slave in such a brazen way.

For the next several hours, she carefully combed through the bushes and underbrush of Eterna Forest, searching for the little blue-wrapped rare candies. She had started on the outskirts of the forest but, after finding nothing there, she went deeper into the trees, combing through the lush ferns that grew on the forest floor, in search of the candies. After two hours, she still hadn’t found any yet, and was beginning to feel a little desperate. Suddenly, she heard the crackle of something in the bushes and whipped around. It was Jennifer, and she was carrying a little basket on her arm. 

“Oh!” cried Jennifer in surprise upon seeing Rachel. “R-rachel! H-hey! How…how are you?”

“I’m…I’m fine,” said Rachel awkwardly. Both friends looked at each other for a second, and then looked away. It was a strange moment — the two had been friends for years, and had never felt this awkward around each other before. Both of them knew why they were feeling this way, even though it was unspoken. Rachel’s enslavement to Susie had become common knowledge, ever since her very public display of servitude the day before, and Jennifer and Gracie had been talking abut it. Even though it had not come up in their conversation, both girls were jealous of Rachel, since Susie had grown into such an incredibly tall, hot, and curvaceous pokemon. But, more than anything, both Jennifer and Gracie (along with a lot of the other females in Hearthome City) had developed a hankering for Susie’s farts. They didn’t realize it, but Susie’s gas exerted a powerful pheromone effect over females, both pokemon and human, to the extent that all the women and girls who had smelled Susie’s farts in the street the previous day had gone to bed thinking of the rotten smell. They couldn’t get it out of their heads. 

And right now, Rachel could see that Jennifer was smelling it on her — the way her nostrils flared out to absorb as much of the smell as she could, Rachel didn’t have any doubt in her mind that Jennifer was smelling Susie’s stink on her, and felt incredibly aroused and jealous as a result. Rachel felt a surge of fierce pride, and she drew herself up, puffing out her skinny chest as she stood in front of her friend, proudly displaying herself as Susie’s unapologetic fart slave. She looked into Jennifer’s basket and saw, with a jump inside herself, that it contained tow rare candies. 

“Wh-what…what brings you this deep into the forest, Rachel?” asked Jennifer, seemingly embarrassed about something. 

“I…well, I could ask you the same question,” said Rachel. She suddenly realized that they were both acting silly, and that there was no reason for them to be confrontational towards each other. But all the time, she was looking at the rare candies in Jennifer’s basket. 

“I…uh, well…hmmm, this is awkward,” said Jennifer. 

“What?” asked Rachel, looking up from the basket and into her friend’s face. “What’s awkward?”

“Well,” said Jennifer uneasily, “promise you won’t hate me?”

“I…I promise,” said Rachel, suddenly feeling a little nervous herself.

“Well, I…I’m collecting rare candies,” said Jennifer. 

“I can see that,” said Rachel, a touch of aggression in her voice. “What for?”

“For…” said Jennifer uneasily, “for your pokemon.” 

Rachel stared blankly at her friend, her own empty basket hanging limply from her hand. There was a tense silence between the two friends for a few moments. 

“What!?” asked Rachel, finding her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

“Y-you said…you said you wouldn’t get mad!” said Jennifer in a worried voice, putting her hands up involuntarily as she took a step backwards. It was obvious that Rachel was upset: her face had turned a still-deepening shade of crimson, and her hands were clenched into angry little balls. With considerable anxiety, Jennifer’s attention was drawn to Rachel’s neck, where she saw a vein pulsing. 

“Well I didn’t know that you were going to say that you were out here looking for rare candies for my pokemon,” said Rachel, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. “What’s going on, Jennifer?! Why are you looking for them? What — are you, like, trying to impress Susie or something?” 

“N-no!” said Jennifer unconvincingly, shaking her head. But Rachel was boring into her with her jealous eyes, and Jennifer quickly realized that there wasn’t any use trying to pretend anymore. “I mean…uh…y-yes…yes, that’s…that’s why I’m looking for them,” admitted Jennifer quietly, bowing her head. But almost as quickly as her head sank down it popped back up again, and there was a pleading, almost pained look on her face.

“Please Rachel!” she begged, “Please don’t be mad at me! I’m not…I’m not trying to s-steal Susie away from you or anything, but — ”

“Good,” cut in Rachel, taking a few aggressive steps toward her friend. “Because Susie is my pokemon…I’m her trainer and nothing’s ever going to change that, you understand? I…uh…I don’t care how many rare candies you bring her, Jennifer! There’s…there’s nothing you can do that will take Susie away from me — nothing!” 

“I get it, I get it!” cried Jennifer, amping up her voice in the same imploring tone. “P-please, Rachel! Don’t think that I’m trying to…to come between you two!”

“Then why in the heck are you trying to impress my pokemon?!” asked Rachel forcefully, crossing her arms across her chest, her empty basket still dangling from her arm. “What do you think you’re gonna get out of it!?” 

“I d-don’t…I don’t know!” said Jennifer desperately. “I just…after yesterday…after seeing Susie like that…I don’t…I don’t know what came over me, Rachel.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Rachel. 

“After you two left yesterday,” said Jennifer, “I don’t know what came over me. I just couldn’t…uh, couldn’t get Susie out of my head! Just…the way she, uh…I don’t know, Rachel! Everything about her! I tried to think about other stuff — I tried to play with my own pokemon — I tried to watch TV — I tried everything, Rachel! But even as I laid down to go to sleep, all that I could really think about was…was your pokemon’s…uh…”

“Her what, Jennifer?” asked Rachel. Even though she still looked mad, her voice had softened just a little bit. She could see that her friend was in some real distress, and even though Rachel still felt like jealously guarding her bond with Susie, she could see that her friend was not trying to be sneaky about getting into Susie’s good graces. She wasn’t trying to go around Rachel’s back or anything. Instead, she really did seem to be trying to describe some kind of strange feeling she was having, almost like it was some kind of affliction or sickness.

“Her…her body, Rachel!” burst out Jennifer almost hopelessly, throwing up her hands. “Please don’t get mad when I say this but…uh, I mean, you asked. Just…uh, seeing her…her big ass and those…those boobs and everything, and how, uh, how tall she was…and just the way that she carried herself. I don’t know what’s come over me, Rachel, but I wish I could just make it stop!”

Rachel kept looking at Jennifer; it looked like her friend was telling the truth. 

“And…and Rachel, to be honest I’m feeling…uh…I’m feeling super weird about all of this because…because I found myself thinking about Susie’s…um…her…her…”

“Her farts?” asked Rachel. She knew that this was the right answer, and she felt very conflicted about it. On one hand, she still felt the hot initial intensity of her jealousy, and wanted to hog all the worship of Susie and her farts for herself. On the other hand, however, she still felt genuine empathy towards her friend, and she could see that Jennifer was in some distress. It was a tricky business, balancing these two competing feelings, but Rachel just took a deep breath and tried to control herself as best she could. 

“Y-yes!” cried Jennifer, looking at Rachel. “Her…her farts. God, I feel so stupid and embarrassed saying this, but yeah…Rachel, I think they were going to my head.”

“Well,” said Rachel carefully, trying to sound as understanding as possible, “I understand, Jennifer. I mean, I’ve been pretty open about how I feel about Susie’s farts myself.”

“I know!” said Jennifer. “I remember what Susie had you admit to us all yesterday — to be honest it was kind of jarring to hear at first. It sounded like…like Susie had you as her servant or something.”

“Well, in a sense, I am,” said Rachel simply, shrugging her shoulders and then standing up proudly. “She’s my fart mistress, after all.” 

“Yes, well, you know how odd that sounds, saying out loud?” said Jennifer. Rachel shrugged her shoulders again. She knew it sounded odd, but at this point, she could not have cared less. These kinds of social rules and regulations didn’t matter to her anymore. 

“But after you guys left, and…and Gracie and I walked away from the clouds of Susie’s gas, I found myself…wanting more. It’s so strange, because her farts are so, so stinky…I mean, they just…they smell awful…but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to smell them again.” 

“And you heard her say that the rare candies make her gassy,” said Rachel, nodding her head. “So you thought you’d bring her some, in the hopes that you could smell more of her gas?”

“Y-yeah,” said Jennifer quietly, apologetically nodding her head. She looked at Rachel and sincerity sparkled in her eyes. “I’m not trying to take her away from you, Rachel, or replace you, or anything like that, I promise! I just…I just want to be around your pokemon’s pheromones again. Y-you…you understand, don’t you?”

Rachel thought for a moment, considering how she was going to react. Her initial anger had cooled; she knew that Jennifer meant well. 

“Yeah,” she said kindly, forcing herself to smile at her friend. “I understand, Jennifer. And…I mean, I don’t see anything, uh, wrong with…with you coming over ever once in a while to…to enjoy Susie. Just…just as long as you don’t take it too far, ok? She’s my pokemon, and I’m her trainer, and I will never, ever let anything come between us, you understand?”

“Of course!” said Jennifer as she energetically nodded her head up and down. “Of course, Rachel! I…I wouldn’t dream of coming between you two! I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to!”

Rachel nodded her head thoughtfully, smiling as the two friends fell silent for a few moments. The tension in the air had dissipated, and in its place lurked some kind of new energy, a fresh beginning of sorts. Jennifer looked up from the ground at Rachel, and they both shared an awkward smile. 

“So…” laughed Jennifer, “uh…what now?” 

“Haha, well,” said Rachel. “I guess…uh, I guess we could look for these rare candies together? I mean, it looks like you’ve been doing better than me. Maybe if I tag along with you I’ll actually find some!” 

“Haha, yeah…uh, sounds like a plan to me!” said Jennifer brightly. “And then, uh, we can…go back to your place and uh…”

“Give them to Susie?” finished Rachel. “Sure…yeah, sure. Just…as long as…uh, you know, we both find some. I’d hate to go back empty-handed.”

“You won’t!” said Jennifer, and with that, the two friends set off through the woods looking for the rare candies. Rachel was feeling all kinds of competing emotions inside her as they set off. She was worried that only Jennifer would find the candies, and that Susie would somehow start liking Jennifer more than she liked her. She knew this was a silly thought, but she couldn’t keep from thinking about it. Her mind was also buzzing with the implications of Jennifer’s confession — did this mean that Susie’s gas affected everyone the same? Or just women? Or some women more than others? All these questions swirled around in her head as they combed through the underbrush, looking for the rare candies. 

An hour or so later, Rachel’s heart was a little more at ease; she had found two rare candies, and Jennifer hadn’t found any more, so they both had the same number in their baskets. The day was getting long, so before long, the two friends agreed to go back to Rachel’s house and present what they had to Susie. 

“You know, Rachel,” said Jennifer as they walked back, “I’ve been thinking — Susie’s a salazzle, you know?”

“No, is she?” chuckled Rachel sarcastically. Jennifer smacked her friend playfully on the arm before continuing. 

“And so…uh, her gas attack, and her, um, farts…I think they have some kind of special pheromone power.”

“Yeah, I think that’s true,” said Rachel, nodding her head. 

“But even more than that,” continued Jennifer, “I think that Susie is…uh, is kind of unique…I think she’s different from other salazzles.”

“Oh?” asked Rachel as they walked. She was interested. “How so?”

“Well,” said Jennifer thoughtfully, “I’ve seen other salazzles before. Have you?”

Rachel shook her head. She hadn’t.

“Well they’re different from Susie,” said Jennifer. “I mean, it’s true that they emit gas and that they have powerful pheromones and everything…you know, that attracts all different kinds of species, but…but with Susie, it’s totally different.”

“How do you mean?” asked Rachel. 

“I think Susie has extra-powerful pheromones, for one,” said Jennifer. “I don’t think I’ve ever come across a salazzle, or any other female pokemon, for that matter, who had pheromones that were as potent as Susie’s.” 

“I can easily believe that,” laughed Rachel. She suddenly felt the aching pull of desire for her pokemon. She couldn’t wait to get back home and smell all her farts. 

“And even more than that,” continued Jennifer, “I think that Susie’s pheromones kind of…uh…combine with her gas…her farts…in a way that I’ve never seen, or even heard of before. And her farts are…like, incredibly potent. I can totally see how she defeated Fantina’s mismagius — no pokemon would stand a chance against that kind of gas attack. So it’s like…her pheromones are super-powerful, and her gas…her farts, are super-powerful, but when they’re combined, they create some kind of crazy-potent cloud of pheromones that no one — at least no female — can resist.”

“That no one can resist?” asked Rachel, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“I’m telling you, Rachel!” said Jennifer spiritedly, “I’ve never seen anything like it! The way her gas made me feel, and the way I saw all the other girls and women in the streets looking at Susie — we were all feeling the same thing!” 

“No one can love Susie’s farts like I can,” said Rachel flatly. “I don’t care what you tell me, Jennifer. I can believe that all you guys are attracted to the pheromones, but there’s no way you can ever tell me that you have the same appreciation or the same…esteem for Susie’s gas as I do.” 

“I…I believe you, Rachel,” said Jennifer quickly. “Really, I do. Just seeing how you look at Susie, and seeing how you…you react to her farts…yeah. It’s pretty clear that they have a special place in your heart.”

“It’s not just that, Jennifer,” said Rachel. “You have to understand — this is what I live for now. I felt weird about it for so long…conflicted, awkward, ashamed, everything. But I’ve overcome that now, and I can tell you that her farts are everything to me. They’re my life.” 

Jennifer looked wide-eyed at her friend. Secretly, she had been looking forward to smelling Susie’s gas herself, but hearing Rachel’s words really hit home to her that no matter how much Jennifer paid homage to Susie, she would never be able to touch Rachel’s dedication and level of worship. This realization made Jennifer feel slightly sad, but she quickly shrugged it off — what did it matter, after all? This wasn’t a competition or anything…and besides, it didn’t serve to try and antagonize Rachel in order to get access to Susie. Rachel was her friend, after all! And they could both enjoy Susie at the same time, surely! Jennifer nodded silently, and with understanding, at her friend, as the two of them continued on their trek back to Rachel’s house. 

For her part, Rachel took pride in the words to Jennifer, and was happy that she had been able to speak them simply, without too much added emotional energy. She was glad that she had reached a point where she could control her emotions around her devotion to Susie without getting shrill or overprotective or jealous. She still felt residual bits of antipathy and aggression toward Jennifer, and she still worried a little bit about what Susie’s reaction would be to the two of them coming home together, but she was successfully able to bury these thoughts and feelings under a veneer of confidence and pride. After all, despite everything, Susie was her pokemon, wasn’t she?

As the two friends came out of the forest and saw the silhouette of Rachel’s house on the small little hill on the horizon, Rachel felt her heart bob and bounce excitedly. It almost looked like her house was on fire, since there were thin wisps of what looked like smoke emanating from the cracks in the windows and doors. But Rachel knew immediately that there was no fire, and that the wisps weren’t of smoke. As they got closer, she could see that she was right. The wisps weren’t smoke — they were Susie’s farts that had escaped the confines of the home. She had been farting so much that day that the house was full of them! 

As Rachel walked up eagerly to her house and opened the door, a cloud of dark-orange gas, mixed with tinges of red, greeted them. Jennifer immediately started coughing, and was forced to cover her hand with her mouth as she was overwhelmed by the initial barrage of gas. Rachel, however, stood up even taller, straighter, and took in deep breaths of the gas through her flaring nostrils. Her eyes fluttered joyfully as she sighed in pleasure, taking in the unbelievably putrid stench as her body felt a gush of gratifying warmth. She was truly home. 

“Oooo, she returns!” came Susie’s voice from somewhere in the fog of her stinky farts. Rachel noticed that Susie’s voice sounded even deeper today, almost like she had grown even more. She navigated through her house with her arm extended, having to feel her way through since the cloud of Susie’s farts was so thick. Jennifer followed along, gasping for breath as her head swam from the incredible stench. 

Rachel found Susie lounging on the sofa. She was covered with crumbs, and she was rubbing her fat, protruding belly, which had definitely grown larger since Rachel last saw her that morning. 

“H-hi Susie!” said Rachel, happy to see her pokemon, and yet undeniably intimidated by Susie’s increased size. 

“You’ll need to go back out and do some more shopping later,” boomed Susie, sitting up on the sofa so that her belly looked even bigger. “I got hungry waiting, so I ate up all the food in the house.”

“A-all…the food?!” asked Rachel, hardly believing it. She had just gone shopping recently, and had bought so much food! All of Susie’s favorites! And now it was all gone!? As if to prove the point, Susie suddenly let out a huge belch that shook the house. It emitted from her mouth in a dark orange cloud, just like her farts, and invaded Rachel’s and Jennifer’s noses, bringing a new kind of noxiousness to their whole gas experience.

“And who do we have here?” boomed Susie, looking down at Jennifer, who was doubled over, with her hands on her knees, coughing and sputtering. “Were you out making friends instead of doing what I told you to, Rachel?” she asked severely, shaking the room with her voice. 

“N-no, no Susie!” said Rachel quickly. “Th-this…this is Jennifer! R-remember? You met her yesterday. I..I met Jennifer in…in the forest today. She was actually looking…looking for rare candies too! For you!” 

Susie looked down at Jennifer, leaning in from her sitting position on the sofa. Rachel couldn’t help but look at how huge and fat Susie’s belly had gotten from her marathon feeding session that day. And her ass had gotten bigger too — it filled up over half of the entire sofa! 

“For me, huh?” asked Susie, looking intently down at Jennifer. Even sitting on the sofa like this, Susie was still taller than the 5’9 Rachel, let alone Jennifer, who was a few inches shorter. 

“Y-yes Susie,” stuttered Jennifer, making an effort to stand up straight and look Susie in the eye. Rachel felt another twinge of aggressive, protective jealousy. She didn’t like hearing Jennifer even saying her pokemon’s name. But she quickly got over this feeling when she saw how affected her friend was by Susie’s gas. Jennifer’s eyes were red and watery, and she was having a difficult time breathing. Rachel smiled inwardly, feeling safe and self-satisfied. There was no way that Jennifer could compete with her as Susie’s fart slave — there was just no way. It wasn’t even a close competition. 

“Hmmm, well let’s see them, then!” said Susie, leaning back on the sofa as she started to pet her huge belly again. Rachel stepped forward. 

“Well, Susie, I looked hard all day long, and I found — ” But right then, Susie released an absolutely massive fart that billowed out from her huge ass cheeks in a massive cloud of dark red. Even Rachel had to take a step back, such was the power and potency of this fart. But she looked through the cloud, sniffing it up lovingly as she stared at the gigantic bulges of Susie’s ass, wanting badly just to shove her face deep in between her cheeks and sniff up every last molecule of her farts. But she had to present her rare candies first. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, my little fart slave,” said Susie imperiously, interrupting Rachel. “When did you ever hear of a slave going first? I was talking to your friend Jennifer.” 

Jennifer stepped forward meekly, presenting the two rare candies from her basket. 

“Th-these are for you,” she said, holding her basket up to Susie. In that moment, Rachel felt an aggressive hatred toward her friend. To think, that she could be the one to present her candies first! Rachel felt the turmoil boil up from within her, and she would have had an angry outburst if she hadn’t been distracted by the deliciously rotten smells of Susie’s most recent fart. 

“Hmmm! Well this is a nice surprise!” said Susie, smiling widely as she thrust her big hand into Jennifer’s basket. She unwrapped the two candies quickly and popped them both in her mouth, swallowing them almost instantly. The change in her body came quickly. Both Rachel and Jennifer gaped in astonishment as Susie grew almost an entire foot taller before their eyes in the next half a minute or so. If she had been standing up, she would have been just about nine feet tall now. 

“Mmmm!” said Susie, licking her lips in a satisfied kind of way, “those were delicious. Thank you very much, Jennifer! I expect more from where those came from.”

“Of…of course!” piped up Jennifer eagerly. “I…I won’t disappoint you!" 

“Of course you won’t,” said Susie egotistically. “Who would ever think of disappointing me?” 

Rachel could wait no longer and quickly made a move to present her own candies to Susie. 

“Goddess,” she began, “I found these in the — ”

But once again, Susie interrupted her, this time with another giant belch that tore through the air, shaking the house to its foundations. This burp was actually red this time, and Rachel couldn’t help herself from opening her nose as wide as possible to sniff it down. Susie’s farts were by far her favorite, but her burps were a close second, because they were almost as potent, and smelled almost as rotten and stinky as her farts. Her heart fluttered happily as she breathed in the putrid stench, even as she felt crushed by the fact that Susie kept interrupting her. 

“Like I said,” came Susie’s pompous voice through the haze of her most recent belch, “you’re gonna need to do some shopping, Rachel. Your whole presentation of whatever you found doesn’t really mean anything to me. Why don’t you leave your basket here with me and get a move-on with the shopping, ok?”

“B-but, but Susie!” said Rachel desperately, “it’s…it’s been such a long day and I’m exhausted! Can I…can I at least sit with you for a few minutes and…and put my face in between your ass cheeks for…for just a little bit before I go?” 

Susie held her fat, bulging stomach as she laughed out loud. It was immediately clear that this wasn’t an affectionate kind of laugh. “Haha! What a thought! A master doing whatever her slave tells her to do! You would be funny, Rachel, if you weren’t so pathetic. No! No I will not allow you the privilege of smelling up my farts right now! You still have work to do! This house has no food in it! And it’s your job to fix that! Go on, get moving, slave! Your little friend here can keep me company while you’re gone. And if…IF you do a good job and get all the right foods and make me my meals just the way I like, then maybe I’ll reward you with some “ass cheek time” later on tonight. But only if I feel like you’ve done a good job! A slave has to earn her reward!”

Rachel’s skinny little shoulders slumped. She was so, so tired from her day-long hunt for rare candies, and now that she had been about to present them triumphantly to her pokemon, Susie had slapped her down and commanded her to keep working. She felt crushed and humiliated on so many levels. She was jealous of the attention Susie was giving Jennifer, she was desperate for Susie’s good graces, and, more than anything, she felt absolutely crestfallen that she would have to wait longer to soak up more of Susie’s farts. She had been hoping that, as a reward for finding the rare candies, she’d be able to start smelling them right away. But now Susie had given her even more things to do, and Rachel was almost beside herself with anguish. 

It wasn’t until much later that she got back to the house, her tired, thin little body nearly passing out from the effort of all the shopping she had just accomplished. She carried in bag after bag of Susie’s favorite foods, contenting herself in the process by smelling up as much of the remnants of Susie’s farts as she could. She saw that Susie had eaten the other two rare candies, and was now almost 11 feet tall. Rachel felt terrible that she had not been able to witness Susie’s growth herself, or smell the inevitable and horribly stinky farts that followed. With some degree of satisfaction, she saw Jennifer passed out on the living room floor. Apparently, Jennifer couldn’t take Susie’s gas like she could. 

It wasn’t until more than an hour later, after many more meals, that Susie let Rachel crawl in between her giant ass cheeks, which were now each about half as big as Rachel’s whole body. Rachel was utterly exhausted, and her rail-thin arms and legs and skinny torso were shaking from a combination of fatigue and anticipation. 

“Oh thank you goddess!” cried Rachel over and over. “Thank you so mucchhhh!!” She didn’t waste any time in pressing her face directly up against Susie’s asshole, waiting eagerly to suck up her incoming farts. 

“What a miserable little slave,” chuckled Susie. “So thin, so tiny, so utterly unable to resist me. Here you go, little slave — here’s what you want.” And with that, she ripped a stunningly stink fart directly into Rachel’s face, and Rachel felt her heart leap as she concentrated on sniffing and sucking up as much of it as she possibly could. She fell asleep like this, in her mistress’s ass, smelling up her farts even as she went to sleep. For Rachel, this was the perfect way for the night to end, and, deep in Susie’s ass, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel woke up with her brain in a fog the next morning. She had spent all night sniffing up Susie’s stinky farts, even as she slept, and the complete inundation of Susie’s noxious gas for hours on end was enough to make Rachel feel completely disoriented for a few minutes after she woke up. As her head cleared, she gradually realized that Susie wasn’t in the bed. As soon as Rachel noticed this, she sprang up off the mattress. Where was her fart mistress? Rachel’s stomach was growling with hunger, but she completely ignored it. All that was in her mind was the necessity of finding Susie so that she could keep smelling her farts, so that she could keep worshipping her huge ass, so that she could make sure that Susie knew that she, Rachel, was totally devoted to her. 

As she searched the house, Susie was nowhere to be seen. A few orange wisps of remnant gas was the only thing that told Rachel that her pokemon had been around recently, and she eagerly sniffed them up as she went from room to room, calling Susie’s name. Jennifer also seemed to be gone. Rachel felt a streak of panic start to infiltrate her insides — had Susie left her? Had she gone off with Jennifer!? Had she chosen Jennifer over her as a better fart slave!? All kinds of crazy, irrational thoughts started bouncing and ricocheting off in Rachel’s head as she dashed from room to room in a fruitless search. After a few desperate minutes, on the edge of hysteria, she burst out of her front door, desperate to see if maybe Susie was outside. 

She was. Rachel felt such an intense wave of relief wash over her that she almost sank to her knees, and happy tears immediately welled up from behind her eyes and started running down her face. But, almost immediately, she checked her ecstasy. Susie did not look happy to see her. She was sitting down in the front yard, her arms folded across the enormous twin bulges of her breasts, staring hard at Rachel, as if she had been waiting for some time. Rachel couldn’t help but notice how fat Susie’s ass looked as she sat like this on the ground — it seemed to spread out beneath her, extending out a good ways on either side. Rachel also noticed how, sitting this way, Susie’s belly was likewise looking huge and round, and undeniably fat. 

But Rachel noticed all these things in an instant, because she immediately started staggering toward Susie, with her arms outstretched. She wanted to hug her pokemon, to feel her huge warmth enveloping around her — and of course, more than anything, she wanted to request a few large sniffs inside her stinky, heavenly ass. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” asked Susie suddenly, as Rachel approached. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, afraid of Susie’s tone. She was so big now, at almost 12 feet tall, that her voice had become deeper and more powerful. Even sitting down, she was quite imposing, and quite a bit taller than Rachel. 

“I’m…I’m just happy to see you this morning, fart mistress!” said Rachel.

“Hmmm, is it morning?” asked Susie. “Well, if it still is, there’s barely any of it left! You slept very late this morning, didn’t you?” 

“I…I didn’t r-realize that…that I had,” stammered Rachel. She suddenly realized, from the angle of the sun, that it was in fact quite late in the morning, if not early afternoon. She must have slept so long because Susie’s farts had gotten into her brain and made her extra sluggish. But she didn’t have a lot of time to think, because Susie was speaking again. 

“I expect my slaves to serve me,” she said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice, “not be useless lazy little slobs and sleep all morning!” 

“I’m…I’m sorry mistress!” said Rachel, her heart quickening as tears of desperate sadness started to form in her eyes. She certainly was overly emotional these days, she thought, but what could she do? She was head over heels in love with her pokemon, and Susie had the power to dictate her emotions one way or the other. When she made Rachel happy, Rachel couldn’t help but cry from happiness, and when she made Rachel sad or desperate, Rachel couldn’t help but shed tears of sadness or desperation. Susie held the reigns to her moods and emotions, completely. 

“Yesss,” said Susie, nodding her head, “you should be sorry. I’ve been waiting out here for hours. I thought about waking you up with a loud fart, but then it occurred to me that you didn’t deserve that kind of attention. No, not yet. Not until you’ve found me some more of those rare candies.”

“I’ll start looking for them right away!” cried Rachel, and without any more ado she rushed inside and came back out moments later with her basket, which hung on her thin arm. “I’ll get started right now, mistress! D-don’t…don’t worry — I’ll find some for you.” 

“Hmmm, you’d better,” said Susie, not looking impressed. “I’d hate to have you disappoint me twice in the same day.” Susie’s eyes sparkled dark purple as she leaned in, looking closer at Rachel. “I’d also hate for you to have yourself embarrassed two days in a row by being outperformed by your little friend.”

“Wh-what!?” stuttered Rachel, feeling her tongue go numb. “Wh-what…what are you t-talking about, mistress?” 

“What do you think I’m talking about, little slave?” boomed Susie, leaning back in her sitting position as she suddenly stood up and took a few steps toward Rachel, her hands perched imposingly on her impossibly huge hips. “I’m talking about that tiny friend of yours who came with you here last night.”

“J-Jennifer?” asked Rachel. 

Susie nodded her head as she approached Rachel, who was now completely engulfed in the shadow of her enormous pokemon. Rachel realized that she was now actually staring up at the vigorous curves of Susie’s hips. She felt her throat go dry and she stared up at Susie’s unbelievable ass, which shook and jiggled impossibly with every little movement she made. As Susie had stood up, Rachel had not failed to notice a dark red fart emerge out of Susie’s ass. But Rachel didn’t get to smell any of it — it was carried away on the wind, and she was forced to wistfully watch it float away. 

“Your friend,” said Susie imperiously down to Rachel, as she gloated at her and flaunted her huge body in her face, “woke up hours ago. And she immediately went off with her basket into the woods, to go look for those candies for me. And I didn’t even need to ask her! I hate to say it Rachel, but Jennifer might turn out to be a better slave than you.” 

As Susie spoke these words, she was pleased to see the tears start to flow down Rachel’s cheeks. The giant pokemon gave her former owner a haughty smile, a smile that relished in the absolute control she had over her. For Rachel’s part, in addition to experiencing crushing feelings of shame and humiliation at Susie’s words, she felt an additional emotion: anger. How dare Jennifer try and get between her and Susie! How dare she even think, for one iota of a second, that she could give Susie the kind of love and devotion that she, Rachel could! As if Jennifer could handle Susie’s farts like her! As if she could appreciate them, love them, worship them like she, Rachel could! She would show Jennifer what real devotion looked like! And, much more importantly, she would show Susie that she was wrong, and that there was no fart slave who could touch her level of veneration. 

Without any more words, with hot angry tears streaming down her face, Rachel ran off into the woods of Eterna Forest. She had wanted badly to beg Susie for a few minutes in her ass, but after Susie’s words, it was unthinkable to do anything except prove her pokemon wrong and show that she was her one and only true fart slave. Surely she would reap her reward later, once she presented Susie with her treasure trove of rare candies. She intentionally went a different way into the forest, since she did not want to run into Jennifer during her search. Rachel was feeling quite angry with her friend at the moment, and she did not wish to encounter her trying to do the same thing she was doing. Rachel couldn’t be sure that she wouldn’t try to steal Jennifer’s candies straight out of her basket, or act violently towards her if she resisted (which she surely would). She hated the thought of physically fighting her friend, but Rachel was going to do anything it took to get back into Susie’s good graces. And she was not going to let Jennifer, or anyone else for that matter, come between them.

For the next couple hours, Rachel searched feverishly for rare candies — she dashed around like a young woman possessed, looking under bushes, checking under rocks, shuffling through the under-foliage of the forest. She found two candies in the first hour, and she almost went back to Susie right then and there to present them to her, but she thought better of it. 

‘No way,’ she said to herself as she started checking under a sea of ferns, ‘I’m not going back to her until I can give her more than I did yesterday.’ She was absolutely determined to make Susie proud of her, to make Susie feel happy that she, Rachel, had found her all those months ago as a tiny little salandit, and not anyone else. About half an hour later, her hard work was further rewarded; she found another one of the blue-wrapped candies peeking up at her from behind a tree stump. Her heart leapt as she snatched up the candy and deposited it in her basket. She thought again about going back, but once again decided to keep looking for more. 

‘I’ll surprise her,’ she thought with frenzied happiness. ‘I’ll find ten more and bring them back to her. I’ll find a dozen and spill them at her feet! She’ll be so surprised! Her mouth will fall open! She’ll say that she was sorry for doubting me — and then she’ll eat them all up right in front of me and…and she’ll get bigger and bigger and her ass cheeks will swell and…and she’ll rip the stinkiest farts yet right into my face!’

Rachel couldn’t help but have a huge grin on her face as she continued bustling about the forest, looking for more rare candies. But she didn’t find any more right away. And she had started to notice something strange. Even though she hadn’t seen anyone else in the forest, she gradually came to feel that she wasn’t alone. She started hearing things…little noises that told her that other people were sneaking about. A cracked twig here, and the rustle and patter of some feet there, told her that she was definitely not by herself. She grew uneasy. Finally, she caught a glimpse of someone, a young woman, behind a tree, shooting her a sidelong glance. The person, a teenage girl like Rachel by the look of her, scurried quickly away when she met Rachel’s eye — it was clear that she did not wish to be seen. Rachel felt the slow, sickening combination of rage and dread build and bubble inside her; the girl had a basket on her arm. In an instant, Rachel knew what she was doing. Just like Jennifer, she was looking for rare candies…for Susie…for her pokemon. 

Rachel almost went after the girl, but instead, she decided to go back to Susie. If the forest was full of other girls trying to find rare candies for Susie, then there was no telling who was presenting them to Susie right now, or how many of them they had, or how much Susie was farting to reward them. Rachel felt like she just had to go back and see, and present what she had to her pokemon. And maybe, just maybe, Susie would be happy and would reward her with a deliciously stinky fart to the face. 

Rachel set off on a tear through the forest, heading straight back towards her house. On the way, she saw perhaps a dozen other young women, all of them with baskets on their arms, and all of them with sheepish, avoidant looks on their faces, as if they were partially ashamed of what they were doing, but nonetheless set and determined to do it. Rachel hated them all — she felt such rage and antipathy build up inside her, but she kept it all in check, reminding herself that she was going back to Susie and that none of these other people mattered. She did, however, notice that they were all giving her strange looks. Were they looks of….jealousy? It was hard for Rachel to tell, especially since she was running quickly through the forest and wasn’t stopping to analyze their faces, but she felt nearly certain that these other girls were looking at her with envy. She took pride in this near-certainty, and even stuck out her chin and glared at a few of the girls as she ran past, as if to say, ‘Yeah, that’s right — she’s mine. I’m the one who really belongs to her, not you.’ 

Soon, she found herself standing in front of Susie again, her hands on her knees as she was breathing hard. A horrible stitch had developed in her gut from all the running, but Rachel did her best to ignore it, and did her best to stand up straight as she handed Susie her basket. Even as she did, she realized with slow horror that Susie had grown another couple feet since she had last seen her. Apparently she had been eating rare candies…that had been brought to her by other people. 

“Well look who it is,” said Susie sardonically as she looked down at Rachel from her sitting position. “My sleepyhead slave has returned. Well, what do we have here…hmmm…three! Three rare candies!”

“One…one more than yesterday, mistress,” said Rachel, smiling up at Susie as she nodded her head eagerly. 

“Hmmm, yes, I can count,” said Susie egotistically, reaching into the basket and gathering up all three candies in one hand. She turned them over and over in her hand for a few moments, looking down at Rachel with a cruel expressionless face. Rachel looked up at her pokemon, her hands folded eagerly behind her back, waiting for Susie to eat the candies and grow and…most importantly, start to rip some especially rotten and intense farts. A smile — and it wasn’t a kind smile — slowly started to spread across Susie’s face. She could read her former trainer’s mind. She let out a cruel laugh that shook her fat belly in Rachel’s face. 

“Look at you!” laughed Susie. “Just look at you, standing there, skinny as a rail, just waiting for me to eat these candies because you wanna smell up my stinky farts. That’s it, isn’t it!? You just can’t wait for my gas, can you?”

“N-no, mistress,” said Rachel, “I…I can’t wait!” 

“Hahaha! Oh my god,” said Susie, shaking her head as she continued to express pitiless amusement at her former trainer’s expense, “I can’t believe how pathetic you are! And just to think — you used to be my trainer!” Susie pointed to Rachel, and then to herself. “You,” she said, cruelly emphasizing her point, “used to be my trainer! Isn’t that unbelievable!? I mean, just look at you now! You’re a pathetic, shameless, shriveled little thing that’s not even half my height, and probably not even one hundredth of my weight, just standing there on your skinny legs, just waiting, waiting, for me to fart in your face! Haha, it's more than pathetic!”

Capping off her heartless words, Susie popped the three candies in her mouth and swallowed them all down at once. Almost immediately, her massive body grew still huger — her fat ass and belly swelled and got even fatter, her thighs and hips thickened, and she grew up, up, and up some more, until she was over twenty feet tall! Rachel gaped up at her mighty pokemon, absolutely entranced and enamored with how colossal Susie was now. Her belly was so fat now that it hung over her waist, and her ass was so gargantuan that even the slightest movement from Susie made it ripple, and Rachel’s hair blew back on her head — Susie’s ass was so huge now that it made its own breeze! 

Rachel was almost bouncing up and down on her toes, totally thrilled by Susie’s new growth, and consumed by the expectation of her glorious farts. But they didn’t come right away, and Rachel suddenly realized, once again, that she wasn’t alone. A few other girls were standing slightly behind her, almost like they were in line to offer the massive pokemon the rare candies that were in their baskets. Rachel felt a white hot surge of jealous rage shoot through her as she saw Jennifer in the group of girls — but her rage was not only directed at Jennifer. It was aimed at all of them, every last one of them who were trying to get between her and her fart goddess. 

“She’s my pokemon!” spat Rachel viciously at the other girls, her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked from one to the other like a madwoman. “And I’m hers and there’s nothing that any of you can do that can change that! I don’t care how many rare candies you’ve found for her — you won’t be able to come between us!” 

But Rachel’s angry diatribe was suddenly interrupted by the ear-splitting sound of Susie’s ass cheeks smacking against each other. She was ripping an absolutely earth-shattering fart that literally shook the ground beneath them. A massive dark red cloud of noxious gas erupted from her gigantic ass and immediately engulfed all the girls. The other girls were immediately overtaken by the gas, and they all coughed and sputtered desperately as they fell to their knees, straining desperately for air. They may have felt an uncontrollable attraction to Susie’s farts because of her incredibly powerful pheromones, but there was no question that they thought the gas was disgusting, and they openly retched at the terrible stink. 

Rachel, though, was not like the other girls. As soon as she heard the sound of Susie farting, she whipped around and stood up straight, dilating her nostrils in expectation of the rotten gas. And when it had come, she had not fallen down. Instead, she stood up even taller, closing her eyes in ecstasy as she felt the heat of the putrid gas wash over her entire body. She took deep measured breaths as she felt her eyes roll back into her head behind her closed eyelids. She was determined to smell up as much of Susie’s fart as she possibly could, and she accomplished this by breathing in deeply, exhaling just a bit, and then breathing in deeply once more. It was a cadence that she had practiced last night as she fell asleep in her pokemon’s ass. 

“There you go, you miserable little fart slave!” boomed Susie, and Rachel didn’t have time to appreciate the deep, ringing register that Susie now spoke in, because her pokemon had just let loose another incredibly noxious and stinky red cloud of some of the most potent gas imaginable. The other girls coughed and retched some more, and a couple of them even threw up, such was the stinkiness of Susie’s fart. One girl even passed out. But Rachel stood tall, her eyes still closed, breathing in inhale after inhale of Susie’s gloriously potent gas. She was in absolute ecstasy — this was heaven for her. 

Susie’s booming laugh interrupted her mephitic reverie, however, and she looked up to see her 20-foot pokemon standing up, her huge body looming. “Look at you!” laughed Susie loudly. “You can’t get enough of my farts, can you? And look at the rest of them — even though they serve me, and know to give me what I want, at least they still have some self-respect. They can’t hide that they think my farts are stinky, even if they’re attracted to them against their will. But you — wooowwww, you’re different! You don’t even have the decency or the self-respect to even pretend that you’re grossed out by my gas! No — you’re a full-fledged fart slave, aren’t you? You actually love my farts! You think they smell good! And you want more of them! More and more and more! You’re just crazy for the gas, huh? Not a shred of self-respect left! And you call yourself a trainer! You’re a slave, little girl, a measly little fart slave, and nothing more!”

Rachel knew Susie was completely right, about everything. It wasn’t even worth trying to argue — even worse, as Susie had spoken these cruel words of derision to her former trainer, Rachel actually found herself getting wet. The more Susie spoke to her like this, the more of her power she felt. And, combined with being surrounded by the dark, red, stinky cloud of Susie’s gas, Rachel found herself become completely overwhelmed with lust. Her skinny legs buckled, her knobby knees turned inward, and a cry escaped her lips as Rachel orgasmed right then and there, in front of Susie. 

“And look at that!” laughed Susie, her huge belly and ass shaking like thunderclouds over Rachel’s head. “How does a slave respond to that kind of put-down? By having an orgasm, of course!! Hahaha, oh wow! Yeah, it doesn’t get any more pathetic than that! Here, why don’t I go ahead and just indulge you some more, huh little slave?” With that, Susie reached down and plucked Rachel up off the ground and aggressively shoved her entire body in between her giant ass cheeks. 

“Thank you goddess!!” cried Rachel from in between Susie’s ass cheeks as she was rewarded with yet another loud fetid fart. This time, Rachel actually felt the entire wet force of the fart against her whole body, and she orgasmed again as she began to go wild, throwing any sense of breathing cadence to the wind as she sniffed and sniffed like her life depended on it. 

She vaguely heard Susie ordering the other girls about, but at this point Rachel didn’t even really care. All that mattered to her was that her fart mistress knew that she, Rachel, was special…that she wasn’t like the other girls. A huge smile plastered itself across her face as she snuggled up in the dark between Susie’s huge ass cheeks, each of them many, many times bigger than her entire body. As the day wore on, she became aware of Susie growing more and more periodically. Apparently she was eating more rare candies brought to her by the other girls, but all that mattered to Rachel was that she got to smell up the freshest fumes of the farts that Susie produced. Hour after hour, the farts kept coming, and Susie’s ass kept growing, until Rachel completely lost track of time. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, nestled inside Susie’s growing ass cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel awoke suddenly. She had no idea how much time had passed since she had fallen asleep, but as soon as she woke up she knew exactly where she was. A warm feeling of incredible safety, pleasure, and contentment flooded through her body — she was in Susie’s ass, nestled comfortably in between her pokemon’s massive ass cheeks. Rachel smiled in the dank, damp, and stinky darkness — Susie’s ass had grown so huge that not even a tiny bit of light got through to where Rachel was. Whereas before Rachel had been able to see some hint of light from the outside world, now there was nothing but Susie’s ass, and the stinky putrid fumes that wafted through her cheeks from her most recent farts. 

As Rachel lie there in Susie’s ass, smelling up the remnants of these past farts, she wondered when the next one would come. Even though her head was aching mightily from intense overexposure to Susie’s rancid gas, her physical discomfort did nothing to stifle her mental and existential addiction. It simply did not matter that Susie’s farts smelled so bad, or that they made her head feel like it was being squeezed by a hundred rubber bands, or that they made her feel woozy and unsteady when she woke up. None of that mattered — to Rachel, these symptoms were barely noticeable compared to the utter joy and arousal she felt whenever she smelled Susie’s farts. All the things that made Susie’s farts unpalatable and disgusting to other people (their sound, their horrible smell, and so on) only served to drive Rachel to greater heights of frenzy. She was totally, helplessly, obsessed with her pokemon’s farts, and would do anything to continue to be granted the privilege of smelling them, day in and day out, until the end of her days. 

After about ten minutes of happily and cozily sniffing up little remnant wisps of Susie’s gas, Rachel began to wonder why Susie wasn’t farting more. She also noticed that she didn’t hear anything outside — what was going on? Had Susie stopped eating rare candies? Had the other girls stopped finding them for her? Rachel suddenly realized that, ever since she had woken up, she hadn’t felt Susie’s body moving. Her blood suddenly ran cold as her mind kept thinking…was Susie ok?! Was there something wrong with her fart mistress!? Things didn’t seem right; it wasn’t normal for Susie to go so long without farting…or moving. The more Rachel thought about it, the more worried she became. What if something had happened to Susie while she, Rachel, slept away like a baby in her ass?! She had to find out what was going on. 

With difficulty, she navigated her body back around so that she was facing away from Susie’s ass hole. Rachel did this reluctantly, because she wanted nothing more than to spend her time with her face as close to Susie’s ass hole as possible, in anticipation of her next glorious fart. She wanted to be right there, at the source, to smell up the freshest, purest, most undiluted gas possible. But right now her worries trumped her desires. She needed to make sure that her mistress was ok. She started squeezing her way out of Susie’s ass. It was not an easy task. Even though Rachel had lost a lot of weight feeding all her food to Susie, it didn’t matter that her body was as thin as a rail. Susie’s ass cheeks were so huge and squeezed so tightly together that even an extremely thin person like Rachel had to push and thrust gradually in order to escape. As she worked hard to lug herself out, Rachel couldn’t help but think that Susie’s ass was like a black hole, with its own gravitational pull, a portal into an unimaginably stinky and glorious singularity that only Rachel could truly appreciate. 

Finally, she made her way out of Susie’s ass and tumbled down onto the green grass. The fresh air actually hurt her lungs as she breathed it in. For anyone else, they would have been gasping and gulping as much of this fresh air down into their lungs as they possibly could, but Rachel was actually resenting how fresh and clean the air smelled, and how its purity seemed to overstimulate her lungs. She wanted nothing more than to go back into her mistress’s ass and inhale the sweaty, stinky air, to nestle back in between her huge cheeks, and to wait patiently for the next delicious fart. But in a flash Rachel noticed three things. 

First, it was nighttime. There wasn’t a hint of sunlight left in the sky, and the stars twinkled silently up in the heavens above. Apparently she had been asleep for longer than she even realized. The second thing that Rachel realized were that there were bodies lying all around, strewn about the grass near her house. At first, Rachel thought all these people were dead, but only then did she realize that a faint orange haze was hovering over the earth, enveloping everything all around. Rachel knew what had happened — all these bodies were the girls who had been bringing Susie the rare candies, and, eventually, Susie’s gas had been too much for them all and, one by one, they had passed out on the grass. They weren’t dead; they were just completely overcome by the enormous pokemon’s farts. Once again, just seeing the unconscious bodies of all these other girls, dozens and dozens of them, was enough to make Rachel feel smug. She chuckled to herself, happy to see once again that no one except her had what it took to be Susie’s true fart slave. 

But almost right away, the third thing that Rachel noticed completely overshadowed, literally and figuratively, everything else. She saw that Susie had gotten bigger…much bigger. She had first noticed the shadow of her pokemon behind her, and as she turned and looked, Rachel couldn’t stifle a gasp. Susie was absolutely gigantic! Whereas Susie had been about 20 feet tall when Rachel had gone in between her ass cheeks, now she looked to be twice that tall! Susie was sitting down in an upright position, and even sitting down like this, Rachel only came up to the bottom half of her stomach! And Susie hadn’t just gotten taller — she had grown even huger in every conceivable way. Her enormous fat stomach spilled over her waist and hips, round and massive, like an entire world unto itself. Her hips had gotten even thicker, and her ass cheeks were beyond gargantuan — they each seemed to be the size of large vans…or even bigger…and they rippled and undulated gently with each breath that Susie was taking. 

Her breath! Rachel snapped out of her mesmerization with Susie’s new size to glance up eagerly and concernedly into her pokemon’s face. She couldn’t believe how far up she was looking — just about twenty feet up, even though Susie was sitting down! As she looked up into Susie’s face, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and felt her entire body relax. Her pokemon was just asleep. Everything was fine — Susie had her eyes closed and was breathing in a regular measured cadence. In that moment, Rachel couldn’t have been happier. Even though Susie was her fart mistress, her boss, her entire world, Rachel still held onto something inside of herself, something sweet and innocent, that loved to remember that Susie had started off as that shy little salandit, that cute little creature that had been too timid to even speak or look her in the eye. As Rachel looked up at the sleeping Susie now, even though everything had changed, just seeing her pokemon in this sleeping state, in this vulnerable position, was enough to make Rachel remember how tiny and sweet and innocent Susie used to be. Happy tears came into her eyes. 

But almost right on cue, Susie suddenly ripped a loud booming fart in her sleep that seemed to shake the earth. Any wistful thoughts that had been in Rachel’s head, about the past, about how tiny and innocent Susie used to be, were completely blown away in the wind of Susie’s most recent fart. Without even thinking, Rachel practically dove back into Susie’s ass, straining with skinny arms to part her huge thick ass cheeks, wanting desperately to get as close to the source of the fart as possible. She found herself working through a noxious red cloud of gas, a cloud that seemed even darker than usual; Rachel didn’t know if it was because of the nighttime darkness or not, but as she eagerly smelled up this fart, she could tell that something was different about it. It smelled…stronger…more biting…more concentrated. And more magnificent. She felt herself being taken away by the putrid smell — she almost couldn’t believe how it could be possible for Susie’s farts to smell even worse than they were already, but there it was. There was no denying that this fart was the stinkiest that Rachel had smelled yet, and she felt the pleasure absolutely wrack her body as she burrowed happily back down into Susie’s ass, smelling and sniffing eagerly all the way. 

If anything, she wished that it was daytime so she could see what color this particular fart was — maybe it had gone from dark red to a dark brown, or perhaps even to black! Rachel didn’t know. But in any case she was more than happy to leave this mystery to another time. Right now, all that mattered was that she was nestled in between her pokemon’s ass cheeks, her face close to Susie’s ass hole, sniffing up puff after puff of her delicious farts directly from the source. Once again, she lost track of time and fell back asleep. Susie hadn’t even seemed to notice her.

Hour later, Rachel woke up again, but this time it was in a far less gentle and gradual manner — she felt herself being pulled up out of Susie’s ass, and in less than a second was hanging in the free air, which blew across her moist body and made her feel cold and exposed. Susie had pulled her out by her feet and was now hanging her upside down in front of her face. From her upside-down position, Rachel could see that Susie was smiling, but once again she saw that this was not a very nice smile. Instead of warmth and humor, it radiated coldness and cruelty. 

“That’s enough time in between my cheeks for you!” boomed Susie, laughing derisively at the upside-down Rachel. “I don’t want you getting too comfortable in there!” 

“But…but mistress!” pleaded Rachel, “Please! I…I love it in there! I don’t want to leave! Please…please put me back!” Rachel’s words were spoken completely from her heart — she genuinely meant them. She wanted nothing more than to go back into her fart mistress’s ass, where she could happily curl back up and fall asleep again smelling her farts. But Susie just shook her head as her cruel smile widened. 

“This is exactly what I expected was going to happen,” said the giant pokemon. “I let you sleep in my ass for one night, and all of a sudden you just expect me to grant you that privilege all the time. Like it’s something that I owe to you!”

“N-no mistress!” cried Rachel desperately. “It’s…it’s not like that at all! I…I don’t take the p-privilege for granted! I…I know how…how wonderful it is, and how f-fortunate I am to…to be able to worship your farts, and…and — ”

“Enough!” said Susie, abruptly interrupting Rachel with a wave of her hand. She suddenly turned Rachel right-side up in her free hand. Rachel could hardly believe how huge…and how strong…her pokemon was now. Not only could Susie easily hold her in one hand, but she could also effortlessly maneuver Rachel’s body around with her hand like she weighed absolutely nothing. 

“I’m already tired of your sniveling little voice,” said Susie, staring hard into Rachel’s face. “I don’t want to hear you talk anymore today, slave. I don’t keep you around to hear you stuttering like a pathetic little nothing when I tell you that you can’t spend every waking moment waiting at my ass hole.” Susie unleashed a torrent of acerbic laughter, which cut Rachel to the bone. “I can’t believe I even have to say these things!” laughed Susie. “That’s how low and pathetic you are, Rachel — I have to actually put artificial limitations on how much time you get to spend smelling up my farts. We don’t want you getting poisoned from them, now, do we? I know that you don’t care about your own body, but I at least have to make sure that my slave doesn’t have an overdose of my gas. Otherwise who would fill your place? There’s no one on this earth as profoundly pathetic as you, hahaha!” 

“B-but mistress!” cried Rachel, forgetting in her desperation Susie’s order not to speak, “I won’t get poisoned! Please…p-please…l-let…me…”

But she trailed off, because he saw that the laughter had gone from Susie’s face, and in its place was a look so severe and dangerous that Rachel became deathly afraid. 

“What did I tell you, slave?” boomed Susie, shaking Rachel’s body roughly with her hand. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to hear you speak again today!” Rachel was almost about to answer her pokemon, but she realized that speaking again would make Susie even madder. She felt so desperate, in addition to feeling crushed and sorry that she had disobeyed Susie, that she burst into tears. 

“You think crying and blubbering like a little bitch is going to make me reconsider?” asked Susie severely. “Well, you’re wrong there, slave! There needs to be punishment!” Rachel looked up at Susie through watery eyes, inexpressibly sorry, and wondering what on earth Susie was going to do to her. Susie held Rachel in her hand for a few silent moments, which were punctuated only by Rachel’s sad sniffles. She seemed to be studying her, gauging her, trying to decide what to do to her. 

“Hmmm,” said Susie casually, tapping her fat lips with a finger, “I could just squeeze the life out of you. That wouldn’t be so hard. And it’s what you deserve, really, for being so pathetic and disobedient. A quick death, and no one in the world will miss you.” As if to prove her point, Susie tightened her hand around Rachel’s body. Rachel cried out, shaking her head back and forth, begging and pleading wordlessly as the tears continued to stream down her face. Susie wouldn’t do this to her, would she!? 

“Haha, no,” laughed Susie, relaxing her grip as she seemed to answer Rachel’s unspoken question. “No, I’m not going to kill you, even though it would take almost no effort on my part. God, you’re just so…puny. But I want to keep you around, Rachel, because, to be completely honest, I love tormenting you. And I love how pathetically slavish you’ve become to my farts and my ass. I wouldn’t want to give that up!” 

Despite her position, Rachel felt a flood of joy and gratitude soak her insides, and she kept crying, but now it was from happiness. Susie looked carefully into her face and burst out laughing again. 

“Oh wow, I should’ve realized!” she cackled. “I should’ve realized that you would actually have a positive reaction to that. Haha! Sometimes it’s hard to keep up with how submissive, how slavish, you actually are! Hmmm, so…still…there still has to be some kind of punishment….hmmm…what to do…what to doooo?”

Susie seemed to think and ponder for several more minutes, and Rachel could do nothing but wait in her hand, her skinny legs dangling from her pokemon’s grasp, as she waited for Susie to come up with something. She wasn’t really that worried about the punishment — whatever it was going to be, she would be able to weather it. She thought it would probably be something like Susie ordering her to spend even more time looking for rare candies, or perhaps forcing her to prepare even bigger meals for her for a day, or something like that…something that involved Rachel working harder to please her mistress. The thing was, Rachel was only too happy to do these things. She already liked doing them, because they were acts of service for Susie, and, even more so, they were actions that had a direct effect on Susie’s fart output. The more rare candies she found, and the bigger the meals she prepared, the more Susie would eat, the bigger she would grow, the more she would fart, and the more potent and irresistible the farts would become. 

A smile spread slowly across Susie’s face. “I’ve got it,” she said craftily, bringing her slit purple eyes to rest on Rachel’s face. Once again, Rachel felt her blood run cold. The way Susie was looking at her made her feel even smaller than she already was, made her feel like she was actually in for some real suffering. But she straightened herself as best she could in Susie’s hand, prepared to face whatever the consequences were. Whatever punishment Susie had cooked up, Rachel would perform it happily, and hopefully it would involve some kind of food preparation for her pokemon. Rachel actually was looking forward to showing Susie that this “punishment” was actually a blessing in disguise. 

Susie turned and looked down past Rachel. “Ho there!” she called. “Hey! Hey you lazy bitches! Get up! Wake up!” Rachel turned around and saw the dozens of other girls and women suddenly being shaken out of their stupor. They woke up suddenly and popped up onto their feet, all of them groggy, all of them with splitting headaches, but all of them nonetheless ready to serve Susie again. 

“That’s right!” blared Susie down at them. “Just because you served me well yesterday doesn’t mean you all get to sleep in today. Back to work! Back to the forest! Go find me more rare candies!” The women all gathered up their baskets and began scampering away toward Eterna Forest, instantly obeying Susie’s commands. 

“Woah there!” she called, reaching down and pulling two of the girls back effortlessly with a quick tug of her huge arm. The two girls fell backward from the force of Susie’s pull, but they struggled quickly to their feet again, eager to show their devotion. Rachel felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized the two women as Jennifer and Gracie. 

“You there!” said Susie imperiously, sticking a huge finger into Gracie’s chest. “You’re a friend of this little slave girl here, aren’t you”

“Y-yes,” said Gracie, clearly intimidated by this giant pokemon. She didn’t even dare look at Rachel, much less Susie — she kept her head down, in an indication of bowing. But really, it was just because she was terribly frightened. 

“Excellent!” said Susie. “Now, I want you to go to the store and buy me all of the food that you possibly can. But all the pre-made pastries and meats and fruits, but I also want you to buy all the flour and sugar and chocolate and come back here and bake them all up into the most delicious pastries, pies, and cakes you can make. Can you do that, little girl?”

“Y-yes of course,” said Gracie quickly, and without any more delay she turned and ran off toward Hearthome City. Rachel watched her go, and felt intense jealousy toward Gracie, as well as crushing sadness. Were her pies and cakes not good enough for Susie? Did she not want to eat what Rachel had to make anymore? Rachel felt tears gathering in her eyes once more — she hated that she had become so emotionally volatile, but there was no getting around it. Susie had total control over her, and now she was using Rachel’s own friends to punish her. Even as she sniffled sadly, in the back of her mind Rachel felt a bit of relief. If this was the punishment, it really wasn’t so bad. 

“And you,” said Susie to Jennifer, pointing her huge finger into Jennifer’s chest, “I want you to go into Hearthome City and buy something special.”

“S-something…special?” asked Jennifer uncertainly, raising her eyes up to Susie despite her intimidation. 

“Yes!” said Susie brightly. “You’re going to buy something special…for my little slave here.” She gave Rachel a little squeeze.

“O-ok,” said Jennifer, still uncertain. “Wh-what…what would you like me to buy…m-mistress?” Rachel shot Jennifer a dirty look. She didn’t get to use that word! Only she, Rachel did! She was the true slave to Susie, and only she could call her “mistress!” But even though she wanted to scream down at Jennifer, she kept her mouth shut. 

Susie turned to look at Rachel and smiled at her heartlessly as she spoke the next words: “I want you to buy some nose-plugs.” Rachel felt herself go numb for a moment. No…it couldn’t be…there was no way that Susie would…that she could….that this could happen to her!! Rachel started shaking her head slowly at Susie, and Susie responded by smiling wider and nodding her head, as if to say ‘Oh yeah! Yeah — I’m going this far.’ Jennifer left immediately, and as soon as she was gone, Rachel burst into fresh tears again. She didn’t say anything, because she knew that doing so would make her punishment even worse, but she could not help herself from crying openly and bitterly. Susie looked at her impassively, and then looked away from her. 

“Maybe next time,” she said coldly, “you’ll remember to obey me, slave.” As Rachel continued to cry and cry, Susie deposited her roughly down on the grass, leaving her alone to curl up in a pathetic ball and sniffle. Soon, girls were arriving with rare candies in their baskets, and presented them all to Susie. Rachel perked up hopefully — maybe Susie would eat them before Jennifer got back, and she could smell some farts before her punishment! But Susie made it a point to stack the rare candies in a pile in front of Rachel, not eating a single one until Jennifer had returned with the nose-plugs. Jennifer looked at Rachel for a moment, trying to catch her eye, as if to say ‘I’m sorry, but I had no choice,’ but Rachel’s eyes were too misted over with tears to see. 

Susie fastened the nose plugs securely into Rachel’s nose, and then, and only then, did she begin to feast on the rare candies. Rachel collapsed on her knees as she watched her pokemon growing huger and huger, rising above 45, then 50, then 60 feet as the day went on. Gracie eventually returned from the store and baked and prepared Susie the most lavish feast she had ever eaten. And Rachel had to just sit there on her knees, watching all of it, not able to take part in any of it. But the worst thing was that almost as soon as Susie started eating the rare candies, she had started farting. Huge, booming farts that billowed out incredibly from her expanding ass. Deep red, dark brown, and even black clouds of noxious gas swirled all around. Gracie’s feast only added to the farts, and increased their potency. And Rachel had to sit there on the grass with her nose completely plugged and watch it all happen, without being able to get even one little whiff of the heavenly gas. It was torture…pure and utter torture! She spent the whole day crying softly in that same spot of grass, watching her pokemon be served by the other girls, watching her grow bigger and bigger, and watching the incredible clouds of farts shoot out of her colossal ass. But she could only watch — she couldn’t smell. It was the worst day of Rachel’s life thus far.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Rachel awoke from an uneasy sleep that had been disturbed by terrible dreams. Her awakening was similarly rude and unfriendly, because she realized that she had been sleeping flat on her face on the grass of her front yard. Her eyes were crusted over with dried tears. She felt the uncomfortable implements of the nose plugs tickling the interior of her sinuses. Just like that, all of the previous day’s misfortunes starting flooding back to her, and she felt new tears start to pool in the corners of her eyes. She heard Susie snoring behind her and turned to gawk up at her enormous body. 

By this time, Susie had grown to a full 60 feet tall, fueled by all the rich food and rare candies she had consumed the previous day. Even as the tears kept gathering in Rachel’s eyes, she felt them go wide as she stared up in awe of her absolutely titanic pokemon. It was enough that Susie had grown up to 60 feet tall — that much alone was incredible. Each of her feet were longer than Rachel was tall, and even though she was sleeping in a sitting position, Rachel could tell that Susie's legs were as tall as telephone poles. 

But the truly noticeable and incredible thing about Susie’s body, the thing that Rachel noticed before anything else, was Susie’s immense bulk. She had grown absolutely enormous in every way, to the point where she was truly fat. If she had been the normal height for a salazzle, her fat bulk would have looked like an amusing, novel little detail to her body, but at this size, it was absolutely monstrous. Susie’s belly was easily the size of several houses, and it rose and fell with each breath, mimicking the breaths of the giant beached wales Rachel had seen before on TV. That’s how massive Susie was — her belly alone was as big as an entire wale, and, as she breathed in her sleep, Rachel almost had to plug her ears with her fingers. Susie’s snoring was actually that loud; it sounded like a massive engine. 

And Susie’s ass…well, Rachel could hardly believe how fat it had become. It was so large that it looked like Susie was sitting on a massive inner tube as she slept. But Rachel knew better — she knew that Susie’s ass had grown so incredibly huge that it served as its own chair when Susie was sitting down. Rachel couldn’t help but creep closer to Susie’s sleeping body as she watched, mesmerized, as Susie’s ass gently moved and undulated with each breath. Within a couple seconds she was standing directly next to Susie’s ass. Rachel felt her knees buckle with arousal — standing next to Susie’s enormous rear end, she saw that it actually rose up before her, up and up, past her own vision, all the way above her head! Just in terms of height, with Susie sitting down, her ass alone was taller than Rachel! The poor hapless girl could not handle this discovery, and she collapsed down on her knees, giving completely in to a shuddering orgasm that wracked her body. And Susie slept through the whole thing. She was so powerful that she could make her tiny little fart slave of a trainer orgasm without even being awake. 

And then, suddenly, as if to mock Rachel’s crippling arousal, a dark-red cloud of gas emerged from Susie’s heavenly asshole, which, as far as Rachel was concerned, was totally out of reach. She would’ve had to have possessed the strength to actually lift one of her pokemon’s ass cheeks up in order to access the coveted ass hole, and Rachel knew that this was totally impossible. Each one of Susie’s ass cheeks probably weighed 200 times Rachel’s own body weight. This was a testament to how massive Susie had become, and also to how skinny and bony Rachel was now that she had gone weeks without proper food. She was just a collection of skin and bones at this point — she had hardly any fat or muscle to speak of, and her skin was stretched tightly over her exposed bones. 

But Rachel didn’t care — she didn’t care about any of these things. All that she cared about was the fact that a huge, delicious-looking cloud of beautiful dark-red gas has just emerged from Susie’s ass cheeks, and that she, Rachel, was not able to smell it. She briefly considered taking the nose plugs out. Even though she was totally enslaved to her pokemon, and wanted nothing more than to obey Susie’s every word, Rachel was so desperate to smell up her farts that she actually considered, for a few moments, taking the nose plugs out of her nose and breathing in the heavenly gas. She glanced up at Susie, whose eyes remained closed as she snored away. It would be so easy…Susie wouldn’t notice, surely! Rachel could steal a few precious sniffs of the gas without her pokemon knowing! 

But even as she reached up to take the nose plugs out, Rachel felt herself pause, and suddenly, a deluge of shame cascaded over her. What was she doing!? Was she actually going to disobey her pokemon, her ultimate fart mistress? Was she actually that selfish, to want to literally steal a smell of Susie’s incredible gas? Rachel internally chastised herself for even considering it. She was taking Susie’s farts for granted! She was taking for granted all the incredible internal processes her body had to go through in order to produce that gas, that musk, that unbelievably stinky and rotten essence that Rachel was so obsessed with. And here she was, sneaking around her pokemon like a little thief, hatching plots to disobey Susie’s orders. Rachel felt the tears returning to the corners of her eyes, but this time, they weren’t tears of sorrow — they were tears of shame. She couldn’t believe how low she had fallen. She was enslaved to the most heavenly, the most luscious, the most delectable being on earth, and yet here she was, ready to disobey. In that moment, Rachel truly hated herself.

But this was a fleeting thought, because in her shame and self-loathing she turned around, away from Susie’s sleeping bulk, and saw an incredible sight. There, spread out across the rolling hills, with Hearthome City visible in the distance, were hundreds of girls and women. And all of them looked like they were asleep. Rachel briefly registered this fact in her head — it made sense that they were all asleep. After all, it was early morning and the sun had only just begun to come up. But as Rachel looked closer, she realized what was going on. All these women and girls weren’t just asleep; they were passed out. Unconscious. She could tell by their unceremoniously splayed forms that many of them had actually fallen unconscious suddenly, without a lot of preparation. In fact, it looked to Rachel like a lot of them — most of them, even — had been suddenly struck down into oblivion from a standing position. That was why so many of them were lying on the ground awkwardly, like they had collapsed suddenly. 

As she looked to the horizon, and to Hearthome City in the distance, Rachel could see what had forced all these women down into unconsciousness. A thick, huge, red-brown cloud of Susie’s gas hung off the ground like a fog, as far as Rachel could see. It stretched and stretched out before her, at first glance looking very much like a thick early-morning fog. But Rachel knew that this was a special kind of fog, one that was not going to be melted away by the ascending sun. This fog was comprised completely of Susie’s rotten gas. And, by the looks of them, not a single woman or girl had been able to handle its strength and potency. Rachel briefly wondered where all the men were. But almost as soon as she had that passing thought, a much more powerful and complex thought took over her brain. She would show these women. She would show these other girls. She would show them what a true fart slave was like — she would show them what a glorious fart mistress like Susie deserved. And, more than anything or anyone else, she would show Susie what a dedicated little fart slave she was, how she could learn from her mistakes, and how Susie’s punishment compelled her and drove her to become an improved and even more dutiful servant. At the heart of this powerful urge were two mental pillars that guided her every though and action: first, her undying love for and dedication to Susie. And two: her overwhelming, all-encompassing, all-consuming urge, her desperation, to once again not only smell Susie’s farts, but to smell them up right from the source again — to live with her face plastered right onto Susie’s divine ass hole. 

Ignoring the weakness in her bony legs, Rachel snatched up her basket from the grass and set off into Eterna Forest. She was going to find Susie more rare candies. She didn’t care that her poor shrunken stomach was crying out for food; she didn’t care that she was desperately thirsty; she didn’t care that she was shivering with cold or that she still had grass stains on her face from sleeping facedown on her front lawn. She didn’t care about any of these things. All that mattered to Rachel right now was finding as many rare candies as she possibly could to get back into Susie’s good graces. Her pokemon’s enormous size only served to strengthen and intensify Rachel’s longings. She was absolutely determined, and nothing would stand in her way. 

All morning long, she searched and searched through Eterna Forest, leaving no fern unruffled, no log unexamined, and no stone unturned. She stopped at nothing that would deviate her from her task at hand. She even ran into her friend Mike, and barely registered that he too had a basket in his hand. 

“H-hi Rachel!” he said self-consciously, evicning from his tone of voice how terrible Rachel looked, and how embarrassed he was to be seen in the forest looking for rare candies for her pokemon. But Rachel didn’t even look at him. All that she did was glance quickly into his basket, to see if there were any rare candies inside. Fortunately for Mike, there were none, because if there had been, Rachel would have swiftly and violently taken them for herself without a second thought. She had graduated to a higher plain of desperation and obsession now. Seeing that Mike’s basket was empty, she shuffled on past him as if she had never known him. 

Three hours later, the sun had climbed high in the sky, almost to the highest point — it was nearly noon. Rachel was dripping with sweat, and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. Her clothes were completely soaked through. She carried 6 rare candies in her basket. She had found all but one of them hiding in the forest. She had stolen the other one from the basket of a small girl, a girl who couldn’t have been older than 11. The girl had started crying and had tried to resist, but Rachel was having none of it, and had wrestled the rare candy out of the girl’s hand. She wasn’t feeling mean-spirited at all; there was hardly a mean bone in Rachel’s body. However, her dedication to Susie and her obsession with her farts totally overshadowed everything else, and Rachel was not going to let another person, let alone a little girl, get between her and her mistress’s farts. How could they really understand, anyway? How could they possibly appreciate what she, Rachel, was going through? 

She would have kept looking for more rare candies, but right around noon, even though she was deep in the forest, Rachel actually heard Susie rip a massive fart. She turned towards the sound and immediately began running toward it. She couldn’t believe it — Susie was miles away, and there were thousands of trees blocking the sound, and yet Rachel had still heard, and indeed had still felt, Susie’s fart! It sounded almost like a massive volcano going off in the distance, accompanied by a noticeable earthquake. As Rachel ran towards the sound of the fresh fart, she was amazed to actually feel the earth shaking beneath her. Susie’s fart had actually caused an earthquake! 

Once again Rachel felt the hot tears spring up in her eyes and begin to stream down her face. It absolutely killed her inside to think that she was missing these farts. Even if she couldn’t smell them, she could at least be there to see them! To feel their moist vapor on her skin! At least something intimate. To hear Susie rip the farts from miles off was horrible, horrible torture for Rachel. She quickly imagined all the other females smelling the farts and collapsing on the ground, unable to withstand the noxious, putrid gas. She was sobbing now. Susie deserved better. Rachel would show her; she would show Susie how perfectly she could worship her farts. 

A sudden hard object connected with Rachel’s head, and she sprawled out on the forest floor. She saw stars and was temporarily dazed; she felt her brain going down, down into unconsciousness, but Rachel fought it with every ounce of energy in her frail body. With an immense effort, she lugged herself back up into a sitting position and looked around for her basket. What she saw made her mouth drop open in shock. Another young woman, around her age, was quickly gathering up the rare candies that littered the forest floor. Rachel’s rare candies. The ones that she had labored and toiled to find. Rachel saw a discarded tree branch next to the young woman’s hunched form, and, like a rocket going up in her head, she realized that this woman had attacked her. The bitch had been lying in wait, and, seeing Rachel with a basket full of rare candies, had cracked the branch into her head and was now stealing all the candies for herself. 

With an inhuman yell, Rachel sprang up and rushed at the woman. She didn’t have any weapons, and she wasn’t even fully conscious yet. But she was fueled and driven by an immeasurable passion, a crazy lust, and a mad desire for her mistress’s farts. The other woman had not been prepared for this. She stood up to face Rachel, but she didn’t have time to react — in a second, Rachel was upon her and scratching, biting, and hitting her for all she was worth. Even though Rachel had become hopelessly skinny and frail, she was able to draw an almost supernatural source of energy from her identity as Susie’s fart slave…her only true servant in a pathetic sea of pretenders and phonies. But more than anything, Rachel’s violence came from an unassailable truth: this woman was standing in between her and Susie. She was standing between the slave and the mistress, between the delicious, heavenly, stinky, rotten farts, and the slavering fart slave. 

The woman quickly learned that this was not a position she wanted to be in — she had barked up the wrong tree. With pained squeals and yells, she managed to escape Rachel’s frenzied, maniacal clutches and ran off into the forest empty-handed. As soon as the woman had fled, Rachel realized that she had been screaming the whole time…a blood-curdling, barbaric scream that sounded strange and chilling even to her own ears. She abruptly shut her mouth and proceeded to gather up her rare candies. 

Just a few minutes later, Rachel began to see the red-brown wisps of Susie’s farts in between the trees. Looking up ahead, she saw that the fog of her pokemon’s farts was getting even thicker. She felt her heart quicken in her chest, even though she couldn’t smell the stinky gas. Susie’s farts were spreading; they were infiltrating deeper and deeper into the forest. She must have been eating more rare candies, and more rich food. She must have been growing. The ground suddenly shook again as the booming sound of yet another one of Susie’s farts reached her ears. The shock waves rebounded off the trees, shaking them to their foundations. Rachel was getting closer to the source…closer, closer, and closer. And the closer she got, the thicker the fog of farts became in the trees. If she hadn’t known better, Rachel would have thought that the forest was on fire, and that the fog was woodsmoke. But she knew Susie’s farts when she saw them. And she wanted desperately to smell them. She was at least thankful that her eyes were burning now from the gas — at least that was some kind of response her body could have to their stink, even though she couldn’t smell them.

After about half an hour, and after running into tree after tree in the hard-to-see swaths of Susie’s farts, Rachel finally burst out of Eterna Forest and saw Susie. Rachel barely registered that the roof to her own house had been ripped off, and that the walls were only partially-standing. All that she cared about was her pokemon. Susie was sitting up on the grass, her bulging, inflated ass moving and rippling underneath her, a wall of fat flesh, and her enormously fat belly swelling up above everything. She seemed to have grown another ten feet or so, putting her right around 70 feet tall in total if she had been standing up. Rachel was hardly noticing any of this as she rushed across the grass toward Susie, through the vast plain of red-brown fart haze, her basket of rare candies dangling from her arm. 

“S-susie!” she panted once she had reached her giant pokemon. “Susie! I’ve…I’ve brought you more rare candies! A…a lot…a lot of them!” 

But Susie hardly even registered that Rachel was there. She was too busy laughing at a group of women who had just fainted due to the toxicity of her giant farts. 

“Hahaha!” laughed Susie in a booming voice that shook Rachel to her core. “You’re all a bunch of pathetic losers! A pack of weak, feeble women who don’t have what it takes! You could take a lesson or two in abject humiliation from my number one fart slave, who appears to have gone missing!” 

Upon hearing the words “number one fart slave,” Rachel knew that Susie was referring to her, and her heart swelled ten times bigger than it had ever been before. Without even meaning to, she suddenly burst out into such a loud, driveling sob of pride, happiness, and gratitude that Susie actually turned her huge head and looked down. She saw that Rachel was there, on her knees, and sobbing her eyes out. 

“Oh, you’re back,” said Susie drily, without any emotion. “You weren’t supposed to hear me say that, you know.”

Rachel looked up into Susie’s face, her body shaking with blissful sobs, as she smiled widely. “I know mistress — I know!” she choked. “I know I wasn’t supposed to hear that! B-but…but I’m so grateful I did! Th-thank you!! Thank you mistress! Oh thank you so much!!!” 

Susie’s lips curled into a pompous smile. “Oh wooowwww!” she laughed unkindly. “I forgot how low and pathetic you are, Rachel. You actually see that as a compliment! Haha, of course you do!” Rachel nodded her head vigorously through her happy tears. 

“Yeah,” continued Susie, “sometimes I can forget just how totally you’re my slave. Just how completely, how hopelessly, you’re into my farts. Too bad you can’t smell them right now, huh?” She laughed derisively down at Rachel, who continued to sob and sob at her feet. Even though she couldn’t smell Susie’s farts, Rachel was consumed with joy — Susie’s designating her as her “number one fart slave” was going to carry Rachel for awhile. 

“Hmm, looks like you’ve been a busy little slave girl this morning,” said Susie, sounding mildly impressed as she plucked Rachel’s basket from her arm with two gigantic fingers. Susie looked into the basket and her eyes widened greedily. She looked down at Rachel again, who was still softly sobbing with a smile on her face. 

“Still got the nose plugs in, I see,” said Susie, nodding her head slightly. Rachel could tell that Susie was weighing her options. Rachel had performed well, and had kept her nose plugs in like the obedient slave she was. Rachel desperately wanted to tell Susie how dutiful she had been, and how she had followed all her orders, but at this point she knew better than to say anything. It had nothing to do with her own words — she had to let her fart mistress make her own decisions.

Susie turned away from Rachel and looked out across the plains and rolling hills. Rachel did likewise — for at least a few hundred yards, she could see the bodies of unconscious women passed out on the ground. Beyond that, hundreds of women (and some men now) had struggled back into consciousness, but they were hanging back, unable to go completely into Susie’s expanding fart-cloud. Susie looked at them disdainfully and shook her head, curling her lip as she leered at them. 

“Useless!” she spat. “Hundreds…thousands of servants. And all of them, all of them useless. Except…except…” and here she turned back to Rachel. “You see, of course, that your house’s roof was getting in my way,” said Susie, pointing to Rachel’s destroyed abode. “There was food inside, you see.”

“Of…of course mistress!” Rachel panted. 

“Quiet, slave,” said Susie dismissively. “I’m thinking.” 

After what seemed like hours to Rachel, but what was in reality just a few minutes, Susie suddenly reached down and yanked the nose plugs out of Rachel’s nose with a single flick of her finger. And just like that, Rachel went wild with lust and felt the blood pump madly through her head, through her eyeballs, through every inch of her body, as she sniffed and smelled like a madwoman, inhaling Susie’s stinky fart fog like her life depended on it. 

“Look at that,” Susie laughed savagely, shaking her head. “Just can’t get enough, can you? I hope you know that the only reason I’m letting you smell now is because you’re literally the only one around who is pathetic and low and miserable enough of a human being to take it. This isn’t natural, my little fart slave. This isn’t right — this isn’t good news for you. I’m surprised you’re not dead already, to be honest. But a queen takes the best of what she has, and you, my pathetic little servant, are the best of them all. Because you’re the one with the least amount of self-respect and humanity! Hahaha, how’s that for irony?” 

But Rachel could barely hear Susie. She was too busy blubbering in ecstasy, jubilant tears streaming down her face in twin rivulets, as she sniffed and inhaled breath after glorious breath of Susie’s rotten, stinky gas. A few hours later she was back at her mistress’s ass hole, oblivious to anything else outside, her eyes rolled back in permanent ecstasy as she sniffed fart after fresh fart straight from the source. The day before had been the worst day of Rachel’s life. Without a doubt, today was the best.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks passed by in a blissful haze for Rachel. She was able to spend almost all of her time inside Susie’s giant ass, smelling up her incredibly stinky farts. It was Rachel’s idea of heaven, and at first she had to take deep, measured breaths to keep from passing out in her pokemon’s ass — not because she couldn’t take the gas, but rather because she was so excited about smelling Susie’s farts from the source that she started hyperventilating. When Susie had allowed her to go back inside her ass, Rachel had actually started crying from gratitude. Once she gained control of herself, and had positioned her face directly over Susie’s enormous ass hole, she closed her eyes and waited. 

Right on cue, Susie ripped an absolutely gargantuan fart straight into Rachel’s waiting face. Even though Rachel had been expecting a powerful cloud of gas, she was almost caught off guard by its strength, its potency, and its absolute noxiousness. It just smelled so rotten, so incredibly stinky, that for one tiny moment, Rachel actually couldn’t believe that she could be so obsessed with such a revolting phenomenon. But this thought lasted only for one slight instant, and was not in any way a reflection of Rachel second-guessing her role as Susie’s fart slave. Rather, it was a reflection of just how stinky and rotten Susie’s farts had become.

Rachel couldn’t see very well inside Susie’s ass, but if she had been able to, she would have seen that Susie’s fart came out as an extremely dark brown cloud, tinged with streaks of deep red, and increasingly prevalent streaks of black. These deepening, darkening colors were a sign of the increased potency and vigor of Susie’s farts, but Rachel didn’t need to see their color to know that they had become more powerful. It was more than enough to just smell them and know — Susie was getting fatter, bigger, stronger, more goddess-like, and along with her titanic body, her gas was increasing in every aspect as well.

From her cozy place in between Susie’s stinky, sweaty ass cheeks, Rachel could glean enough information from the sounds she heard to understand what was going on outside. Most of her information came from hearing Susie’s booming voice, as she laughed and mocked all the people who were bringing her food and rare candies. Occasionally, Rachel would be able to hear the weak, pleading voices of the women who had fallen at Susie’s feet, begging for her to accept their gifts, and asking her for just a tiny little reprieve from her poisonous farts. And Rachel would feel the deep vibrations of Susie’s mocking laughter as she taunted and derided her worshippers. 

“You little worms actually think,” she laughed arrogantly, “that if you bring me just a few measly little rare candies, I’d let you off the hook? That I’d somehow go against my nature and stop producing all this gas?! Hahaha, you pathetic vermin, you don’t even know! You don’t even know what really makes me gassy! All you’re good for is spending the rest of your lives finding new and better ways to serve me.”

“P-please!!” Rachel heard the muffled cries of the women beseeching Susie to spare them. “Please, Mistress! W-we…we cannot take it anymore! Y-your farts are…are t-too strong!”

“Hahaha t-t-too strong!” said Susie imperiously, mocking the women’s fear. “Absolutely pathetic. What a sorry, miserable sight you little ants are! Did you know that I have a fart slave actually living in my ass now!? Oh yeah…that’s right. She’s actually living in my ass. She loves my farts. She can’t get enough of them.”

Hearing Susie talk about her like this was enough to almost make Rachel faint with pride. Her giantess, goddess-like pokemon was talking about her!! She was touting her as an example of how these other women should behave! Rachel felt streams of happy tears wet her cheeks as she pressed up her face even closer to Susie’s ass hole. 

“So,” continued Susie, her entire massive, fat body shaking with her amused chuckles, “I guess you girls could be more pathetic than you actually are. I mean…you could be as low and as shameless as my little fart slave. But don’t think that just because you little twerps have some tiny shred of self-respect remaining that I’m going to go easy on you or let up on my natural body processes. You all wouldn’t dream of even hoping for that, now, would you?”

“Of…of course not, mistress!” cried one of the women. “W-e just…we just w-wanted you t-to know that..that it’s j-just…just too p-powerful for us!”

“Well duh!” exclaimed Susie unkindly, and Rachel could tell from the shift in her body that she had thrown her hands up in the air, as if the women had said the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Of course my farts are too powerful for you!” she boomed. “Look how much smaller you are than me! I mean, one of my toes is bigger than each of one of your wimpy little bodies! I could crush you all to a pulp if I felt like it, without even giving it a second thought. The only reason I even bother to keep you all around is to have you bring me more food, and more rare candies! MmmmmmMmmmm, oh yeah! And plus I just can’t get enough of that scared little look in your eyes as you kneel before me. It’s like you’re terrified of me (as well you should be!), but you just can’t help yourselves! You have no choice but to worship something so obviously greater, so clearly superior.”

Rachel could hear the women scurrying around on the ground. Even though she was in Susie’s ass, her pokemon was so massive now that Rachel was actually suspended about 20 feet off the ground. That’s how huge Susie’s ass had become — even lodged in between her pokemon’s butt cheeks, Rachel was still almost as high as a telephone pole!

“Haha, yesssss!” breathed Susie, releasing another mighty fart straight into Rachel’s face. “Bring me more food, slaves! More rich food!! More pies!! More cakes!!! And, above all, more rare candies!! I want it all!! I want to eat and consume it all, so that it becomes a part of me! I want it to make me grow and grow and grow, bigger and bigger and bigger!!! Until I’m so big that I rule over everything!! The whole earth!! And I’m going to do it!! I’m going to take over the world!!! And all of you will worship my farts!!! I will be the Fart Queen over all!!!”

Hearing Susie’s powerful, determined, and dominant words, mixed with a full stinky fart straight to her face, proved too much for Rachel to handle. She curled up into a ball, in between the recesses of Susie’s sweaty, stinky ass cheeks, and had four or five of the biggest, most intense, powerful orgasms of her life. Her rail-thin, skinny, gaunt, malnourished body writhed and twisted, hugged tightly by the ravening slathers of Susie’s mountainous flesh, and she cried out in wordless, agonized ecstasy. She was cumming so hard that she actually started squirting, with her body spasming and convulsing intensely with each forceful squirt.

“Look at all you little losers!” came Susie’s resounding voice again. “Look at you! You can’t take it! I pass a glorious fart and your reaction is to collapse on the ground and pass out! Hahaha, too funny. Well, come on then, the rest of you behind them! Yes, you!!! Approach me! Come on up! Take their place!! Show me what you’ve brought me! Mmmmm, delicious pastries? Pies? Cakes!? Yes, yessss! Give them all to me! And let’s see if you lot fare any better against my gas, haha!” 

In the midst of her body-wracking orgasms, Rachel could hear Susie gulping down more and more food. The thought of her already-massive pokemon becoming even huger only served to double the fervor of her ejaculations, and she sprayed more fluid deep in between Susie’s cheeks. As if to heap Rachel’s servitude upon itself, Susie let loose another stunningly loud and potent fart, and Rachel made a special effort to widen her nostrils as she inhaled in orgasm, striving for as much of the gas as she could. 

“Hmmm, more like the rest,” chuckled Susie, audibly clicking her tongue. “All of them passed out again…so disappointing! Next group come up! Come on, come on! Present your gifts to me!” Rachel heard Susie pause for a moment, as if in thought. Then she heard…and felt, her laugh. 

“Hahaha, wow, you know, it really makes me wonder,” laughed Susie, “what is up with my little fart slave? Why doesn’t she pass out like the rest of them? Hmm, maybe I should ask her myself.” Rachel was still in the midst of one of her orgasms when a blinding ray of light suddenly invaded her dark, dank, sweaty world — Susie had reached a finger in between her ass cheeks and was prying them apart. This was no small task, because by this time, each one of her ass cheeks was as big as a house…or perhaps even bigger. But Susie’s fingers were so big and strong that she was able to effortlessly pry her ass cheeks apart. 

Rachel blinked and squinted in the sudden light — her eyes were not accustomed to anything other than the near-pitch-dark of her mistresses ass, and this sudden re-introduction to the outside world was coming as quite a shock. And it was not an entirely welcome shock. Rachel’s body was still shaking as Susie hooked her finger around her shriveled body and lifted it out of her ass. Without even meaning to, she reached her arms out, in a desperate but fruitless attempt to try and catch hold of some of Susie’s flesh. Rachel wanted to pull herself back into Susie’s ass — she wanted back inside the ass crack of her glorious fart mistress. But Susie slowly drew her up and out into the open air. The slight breeze hurt Rachel’s skin. She was dripping with a mixture of her own cum and Susie’s rank ass sweat. 

“Well how about it, my little gas bucket?” laughed Susie as she held Rachel’s body up to her face. “What’s up with you? Why don’t you pass out from my farts like the rest of them? Look!” Susie gestured with her massive arm (which was as long and as thick as a tall tree) at the ground, and Rachel turned to look. Heaps upon heaps of women were lying on top of each other, passed out at Susie’s feet. Rachel gasped; it was an incredible sight to see. A vast cloud of dark brown gas, streaked with black and deep red, was spread out over the land, over the trees, over the hills, and even over Hearthome City in the distance. It spread for as far as Rachel could see. And all around, from every side, thousands and thousands of people (most of them women, but not all) were moving and jostling together like ants, timid and afraid, and yet seemingly dead-set on their mission to deliver their baskets full of food and rare candies to this incredible fart goddess. For indeed, that is what Susie had become: an inexorable, unassailable, fart goddess, a queen of gas, who ruled over the land as far as the eye could see. Rachel had known that Susie had grown powerful, but to actually see the whole landscape marked that way, completely overtaken by the putrid fog of her farts, and to actually see the piles upon piles of unconscious people who had passed out in service of their mistress (to say nothing of the thousands more scrambling to present their gifts)…well, it fairly boggled the mind. 

“Well?” said Susie harshly, shaking Rachel’s frail body roughly. “I asked you a question!”

“I…I d-don’t know, mistress!” stuttered Rachel. She couldn’t believe how enormous Susie had gotten — she had to be over 150 feet tall by now! Rachel hadn’t actually seen Susie’s body in days, and her belly had gotten so fat that it almost looked like a huge lake of light purple water under Rachel. Susie’s stomach rolled over her thick, colossal hips, and Rachel could see the incredible curve of her pokemon’s gigantic thighs. Her breath quickened as her heart beat faster and faster. Her mistress was just…so huge! So big and powerful! A freight-train like sound emitted from her even fatter ass, and Susie ripped yet another monstrous fart. It was all too much for Rachel…Susie’s size, her thick curves, the way her stomach and ass just oozed over everything, and, to cap it all off, another crazily stinky fart. Rachel couldn’t contain herself and she had yet another orgasm right then and there, in midair. Her skinny little limbs flailed and twisted, her fingers and toes contracted from the pleasure, and she shot out yet another spray of cum from her helplessly captive pussy. 

“Did…did you just have an orgasm!?” Susie thundered. Her slit-purple eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but they quickly narrowed again in amused derision. “Hahaha!!” she boomed, shaking the earth with her laughter. “That is just incredible!” cried Susie in her arrogant, mean-spirited tone. “These other people, these normal people…they pass out when I fart. But you! You don’t pass out…ohhh nooooo…that’s not what a true hopeless, helpless, pathetic little fart slave does, is it? No — a true little fart slave wants to suck up all her mistresses farts! And not only that, whenever her mistress farts, and whenever the little slave sees how huge, how powerful her mistress has become, what does she do!? She has an orgasm!!”

Rachel had no way of answering her titanic fart mistress, since she was too distracted, in both mind and body, by her massive orgasm. It powerfully shot and shivered through her body, and it was all Rachel could do to remember to keep inhaling the putrid fumes of Susie’s most recent fart. More and more people fell unconscious below from the awful stench, but for Rachel, it only served to extend out her orgasm — it made her cum harder and harder. She sprayed jet after jet of cum from her exhausted pussy, until, at last, she could spray no more and just hung there limply in Susie’s huge grasp. 

All through her body-shaking orgasm, Susie had been mercilessly teasing and mocking her former trainer, and when Rachel became limp, her taunts did not stop there. 

“What a sorry sight!” laughed Susie at the exhausted Rachel. “It’s incredible to even imagine that one time you saw me as your trainer! Hahaha! How the tables have turned! Look at me now, and look at you!! You’re not even as big as one of my fingers! And you can’t take a single breath without inhaling my rotten farts! But you love it — you’re obsessed with them, aren’t you? Haha, well I guess we’ll never know why you don’t pass out from them. It must be something in your genetics — think of that! A genetic predisposition to being the most pathetic submissive fart slave that anyone could ever imagine!”

Rachel just hung there in midair, quivering from the aftershocks of her most recent series of orgasms. Her eyes travelled slowly back to Susie’s ass. There was no question that Rachel loved looking at Susie and her gigantic body, but even more than that, she loved living inside Susie’s ass, in between her pokemon’s sweaty, stinky cheeks, where she could press her face up to her ass hole and suck up her farts directly from the source. Even as she was distracted by the insane sights of tens of thousands of people flooding up to Susie to present her with food and rare candies, Rachel couldn’t help but look back to Susie’s rear end. She wanted to go back inside it. She had seen enough of the outside world — it warmed her heart to see that Susie’s gas was spread out as far as she could see, and Rachel could even appreciate the endless throngs of people who were coming to pay homage to their new Fart Queen. She didn’t feel jealous anymore; at this point, Rachel knew that Susie recognized her as special, as a one-of-a-kind fart slave who had no equal. 

But all of this aside, Rachel was starting to feel homesick for Susie’s ass. The outside world was too bright, too loud, too overwhelming. All Rachel wanted was to go back to her true home, in between her mistress’s ass cheeks, to the hot, dank, stinky darkness, to the coziness of her rectum, to the “best seat in the house” of fart worship. Rachel started to try and speak, to implore her pokemon to let her back in her ass. 

“P-p-pleasseee…m-mistress,” whispered Rachel, barely able to get her voice to make any sound. Susie wasn’t listening — she had shifted her attention to the new offerings of rich foods and rare candies that her new minions were presenting to her below. 

“M-mistress…p-pleaseeee,” croaked Rachel again, but her weak voice was drowned out by Susie’s booming timbre. 

“Yes, my runty little servants! Bring them all to me!! Bring me all the food! All the rare candies!! I want them aaalllll!! I’m going to eat them all and grow bigger and bigger and bigger!” 

Without warning, Susie dropped Rachel from her grasp, and Rachel let out an agonized scream, not because she was afraid of falling, but rather because it showed that Susie was literally tossing her aside. She hit the ground in a crumpled heap, and, seconds later, she forced herself up again, her eyes looking up desperately at Susie’s ass. It loomed above her, a gargantuan, fat behemoth, hopelessly out of her reach. Susie was now using both of her boat-sized hands to shovel all the food and rare candies into her mouth, and her body was growing and growing in response. Rachel let out a pained wail as she saw Susie’s ass swell and grow up before her. It wasn’t that she hated to see Susie get bigger — instead, it was because her ass was getting farther and farther out of reach. 

In desperation, Rachel rushed up to Susie’s expanding ass and attempted to start climbing the mammoth cheeks. By this time, each butt cheek was the size of several houses, which made Rachel’s task extremely challenging from the start. Undeterred, Rachel made attempt after attempt at getting a handhold or foothold on Susie’s ass, but she kept falling off — even though it was huge, and continuing to grow, Susie’s ass was smooth and almost impossible to climb. Rachel had the consolation of being able to smell the earth-shaking farts that exploded out of Susie’s ass every few seconds, but it was nothing compared to being able to actually smush her face directly into her pokemon’s rectum and feel the gas literally forcing itself into her lungs. She desperately wanted to get back to that position — she wanted to feel every one of Susie’s farts stretch and expand her lungs to their breaking point. But the only way she could do that would be to get back inside her ass, and, even though she begged, cried, and pleaded with her pokemon, and hammered her fists fruitlessly into her pokemon’s ass flesh, Susie was too busy eating to pay any attention. She grew and grew, until eventually her ass had grown completely out of Rachel’s reach. The hapless former trainer now found herself looking up at her absolutely colossal pokemon, who had reached 500 feet tall. There was no way that Rachel could possibly hope to climb those ass cheeks now! They were each dozens of stories tall!

Rachel collapsed down on her knees, put her face in her hands, and cried bitter tears, her skeleton-like body shaking with sorrow and grief. Susie had forgotten about her. There was no way that she could get her pokemon’s attention now — she was only one in a sea of worshippers now. Behind her, tens of thousands of new people kept flooding up to Susie, laying down their gifts of food and rare candies. Susie kept laughing and eating, and her voice was now almost like a sonic boom. Rachel tried to cheer herself up by reminding herself that she was still getting to smell Susie’s farts. But truly, in her heart, she felt like these whiffs of her gas were only teasing her, torturing her, with the memory of the real thing, the thing she had once had when she lived in Susie’s ass. 

Rachel lost track of time as she knelt there in the grass, tears softly flowing from her eyes as she tried to take solace in smelling as many of Susie’s ever-increasing farts as she possibly could. For a little bit, she tried to go search for more rare candies for her pokemon, but she very quickly abandoned this idea. Her skinny body was too frail from lack of food for her to forage anymore — all she could do now was to just kneel there in front of Susie’s giant ass, watching it get bigger and bigger, as she tried to enjoy fart after glorious fart that Susie emitted from her much-worshipped butt hole. As Rachel’s mind swam with the pleasure of Susie’s stink, she was able to notice a few things happening over time. 

For one, Susie was now growing at an almost continual rate. The flood of people presenting food had swelled considerably, and so Susie was consuming more and more into her burgeoning frame. Of course, this meant that her farts were getting even more intense and frequent. They now came out almost without stopping, and they were inevitably a dark brown, tinged with black. Rachel thanked her stars that she could at least be close enough to get long, deep whiffs of each fart as it exploded out of Susie’s ass. It was an incredible spectacle to witness — Susie’s farts had long-since covered the landscape of Hearthome City and Eterna Forest in their haze, but they had spread far beyond, until they completely encompassed the Earth! All around the globe, the skies grew dark as Susie’s unbelievably rotten, stinky gas blotted out the sun. Plants and animals died, and Earth’s entire ecosystem was utterly disrupted. Eventually, Susie’s putrid brown gas actually replaced the Earth’s atmosphere! The astronauts on the International Space Station looked on in helpless horror as they watched the noxious brown cloud slowly, relentlessly surround the globe in its deadly embrace. 

All around the world people collapsed, fainting from the overpowering stench. None of them could withstand Susie’s stink. None of them, that is, except Rachel. Once she realized that the flood of people toward Susie was slowing (due them all fainting), she felt a surge of energy go through her. Maybe, just maybe, now that her pokemon wasn’t as distracted by all the food, Susie would notice her! Rachel struggled to her feet and looked up at the skyscraper height of Susie’s body. Even though Susie was still sitting down, her body was hundreds of feet high. Rachel couldn’t even see her head anymore. But that all didn’t matter. Rachel was absolutely determined. She waited until Susie fell asleep, and then walked over to one of the mammoth swells of one of Susie’s hips. Rachel looked up — Susie’s hip was the size of an enormous freight ship, but that didn’t stop her. Taking a deep breath of yet more of Susie’s gas, she reached out and took two handfulls of Susie’s light purple flesh. Even though Rachel’s body was weak, her determination for Susie to notice her outweighed her own frailty. Slowly, bit by bit, the fart slave began to climb up her mistress’s body.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel’s journey up Susie’s titanic body was long and arduous, but Rachel weathered the climb as only a true fart slave could. It didn’t matter that, by this point, Rachel’s body was rail-thin, with almost no muscle to speak of. It didn’t matter that she had to take long breaks in the midst of her climb up Susie’s body. And it certainly didn’t matter that the majority of the air she was breathing was not actually air, but rather the impossibly stinky vapor of Susie’s farts. None of this mattered, because Rachel was absolutely determined — no matter how long it took, she was going to scale Susie’s body until she got close enough to her head to talk to her. And, right then and there, Rachel was going to fall to her knees and beg Susie to let her go back in between her glorious, gigantic ass cheeks, and right up to the opening of her asshole, where Rachel could be free to once again smell up Susie’s magnificent farts straight from their source. 

This was Rachel’s dream — it was the only thing that she really wanted. Even thought it had been an incredible joy and privilege for her to watch Susie grow into a world-dominating fart goddess, Rachel had nonetheless been tormented by the fact that she had once smelled her pokemon’s farts even fresher, that she had once been able to sniff them up and luxuriate in them the moment they came out of her ass. Rachel missed being inside Susie’s ass terribly. She missed the near-pitch black darkness; she missed the heavy musk of Susie’s ass sweat that made the air heavy with humidity. And, most of all, she missed being able to actually feel Susie’s potent gas hit her straight in the face as it erupted out of her glorious asshole. For Rachel, there was no other feeling like it in the world. There was nothing that could compare to it. And since she had actually gotten a taste of this marvelous lifestyle, as a true fart slave, there was no going back. She had to go back in Susie’s ass. Anything less than that would be pure torture. 

This drive and determination was what enabled the skinny and feeble Rachel to actually climb up Susie’s enormous body. Her job was made easier by the fact that Susie had grown almost impossibly fat; Rachel was able to grab onto handfulls of Susie’s fat a lot easier than if Susie had only been lithe or muscular — the fat was thick, copious, and easy to hold on to. Of course, Susie had gotten so unbelievably fat from her gluttonous and voracious consumption of millions and millions of pounds of rich food and rare candies that the Earth’s population had brought to her in tribute. Now, though, there weren’t any more worshippers bringing food or candies for Susie to consume, because they had long since passed out from the overpowering stench of Susie’s farts. Rachel, however, only felt invigorated by Susie’s noxious gas, and she quickened her climb. Susie, in a sitting position, with her head high up in the dark brown and black clouds of her own farts, still appeared to be asleep. 

Rachel was climbing up Susie’s side now. She looked to her left, and with awe she beheld Susie’s gargantuan and rotund belly. It expanded outward as a staggeringly huge and round shape, and Rachel had to pause in her climb just so she could stare open-mouthed at how massive Susie had become. Susie’s belly was so big and fat that, even from her vantage point hundreds of feet above the ground, Rachel couldn’t even see all of it. It expanded out as far as Rachel could see, until it became shrouded in the obfuscating clouds of Susie’s farts. Rachel had to take several deep breaths of fart-infused air before she was able to keep going; it was truly awe-inspiring just how gigantic Susie was now. She had doubtlessly grown into a veritable goddess, the largest, fattest, mightiest being on the entire planet, who had an intractable and inexorable stranglehold on all living things. 

Rachel kept climbing, and many hours later she had finally reached the twin mountains of Susie’s boobs. They rose up imposingly before Rachel, a twin mountain range of fat purple flesh that, from Rachel’s perspective, jutted out sideways. Since Susie was sitting up, and Rachel was climbing up Susie’s body, it looked to Rachel like Susie’s enormous breasts were growing sideways in the sky. That’s how huge Susie was now — her overhanging breasts were as expansive as the sky from Rachel’s point of view. Rachel wisely decided to climb around Susie’s breasts, thus avoiding having to actually scale their expansive fleshy heights. Hours later, she had finally managed to climb around the two purple mountains, and had pulled herself up right to where Susie’s breasts began on her chest. 

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat. She could see Susie’s face now. From the equivalent of a few hundred feet away, she could actually see Susie’s massive face, eyes closed, still sleeping away. Rachel’s eyes filled with happy tears. It was so wonderful to actually see her pokemon’s face again, even if it had grown impossibly huge. Rachel still thought that she could see something of that little salandit in Susie’s face, that little pokemon that Rachel had found in the bushes so long ago. But this was only a fleeting thought, because Susie had truly grown into something that was so much more than a mere “evolved salandit,” a mere salazzle — she had grown into a stunningly colossal fart goddess who Rachel worshipped with every waking thought and motion. As Rachel stood there, her skinny legs shaking from exhaustion, Susie shifted a little in her sleep, which caused Rachel to briefly fall down right on top of where Susie’s breast flesh began. Rachel grappled with Susie’s fat, struggling to pull herself up. 

Suddenly, Susie’s eyes shot open. “What’s that?” she boomed, her mighty voice beating through the fart-laden air like a bass drum. “What’s that trying to climb up me? Is it a little ant?” 

Rachel rose to her feet; her legs were shaking even more than they had been before, but not from fear. She was just in awe of the gigantic goddess that Susie had become. 

“It-It’s me…S-susie!” called Rachel as loudly as she could. She wished that she could’ve steadied her voice, but Susie was just too big and too breathtaking for Rachel to act and speak normally to her. 

“I hear a little voice,” said Susie loudly, bending her face down towards her breasts. “A little high-pitched squeal!” Rachel had to steady herself on Susie’s flesh as the giant pokemon moved her body around. Far below, Rachel heard the roar of what sounded like a distant earthquake and volcano all rolled up into one. She knew that Susie had let loose another atomic-bomb-sized fart, and a few seconds later she saw the dark brown wafts of the gas snaking and curling upward, teasing her, tormenting her with their delicious stinkiness. Rachel sniffed and smelled them up eagerly, but she knew that what she was smelling now was nothing compared to how they had smelled a few moments before, straight out of Susie’s asshole. Rachel felt a surge of desperate energy. She had to get Susie’s attention. 

“It’s me, Rachel!” she yelled up as loudly as she could, waving her arms like a madwoman. Susie’s big slit-purple eyes locked onto Rachel’s gesticulating form, and a slow smile suddenly spread across her huge face. It was a haughty, imperious smile, the smile of someone who has seen something groveling and inferior. 

“Oho!” boomed Susie, shaking the very air with her laughter. “Look who it is! If it isn’t Rachel, the only person on Earth who hasn’t completely passed out from my stinky farts!” 

“I…I love your farts, mistress!” called up Rachel. “I c-climbed up b-because — ”

“Hahaha why am I surprised!?” interrupted Susie, her whole body shaking with derisive laughter. Rachel fell forward again and had to hold onto Susie’s fat with both hands to keep from falling down her body. “Of course I should’ve expected you, of all people, to still be conscious!” continued Susie mirthfully. “My farts have encircled the entire planet! They have replaced Earth’s atmosphere! Any decent and self-respecting human who survives on normal air has fainted away long ago! But not you! Hahaha, since you’re such an abject fart slave, I bet you actually prefer this world to the old one!”

“I do, mistress, I do!!” said Rachel earnestly, nodding her head vigorously. “This is my ideal world, except — ”

“Ha! Your ideal world! Of course!” interrupted Susie again. “Pretty much every living thing has either died or fainted, but you, Rachel, are in heaven, aren’t you? All you care about are my stinky, smelly farts! I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re still conscious, but oh my gosh! I guess your pathetic obsession is enough to amaze even me!” 

“P-please mistress!” said Rachel, getting up on her knees and clasping her hands together. “Please! Can I ask you for one thing? One favor?? Please??” 

Susie rolled her huge eyes as her grin widened. “Oh wow, are my farts not enough for you, you sniveling little slave?! What more could you ever want??”

“P-please mistress,” begged Rachel, clasping her hands together even tighter as she held them up in supplication, “Your farts are absolutely glorious and…and I c-can’t tell you how much I love smelling them, but…but…”

“But what, slave?!” boomed Susie. “Come on, spit it out!” 

“Could I p-please be allowed to…to go back inside your ass?” begged Rachel, bringing her head up so that she was looking straight into Susie’s face. Susie was silent for a moment, but after a few seconds her grin widened again.

“Back?” she asked incredulously. “You want to go back into my ass?!” 

“Y-yes…yes p-please, mistress!” pleaded Rachel.

“Haha!” laughed Susie mockingly. “Once again, the true submissiveness of the fart slave comes through! I think it must be because I am so mighty and powerful that I can’t even imagine what it’s like to be so small and submissive and pathetic — that’s why you keep surprising me, Rachel! Because I’m so far above you, so superior to you in every imaginable way, that I can’t even conceive of the thoughts that come into your tiny, fart-addicted little brain!” 

“Please mistress,” Rachel persisted. “Please…please let me!” Susie’s insults stung Rachel to her core, but they did not cause her to waver in her appeals — all she truly cared about was getting back into Susie’s ass. 

Susie looked down on Rachel arrogantly for several long moments, contemplating her groveling overtures. Her purple eyes flashed, and Rachel’s heart rose up in her chest — this was it! Susie was going to grant her wish! She was going to let Rachel live a life of perfect stinkiness in her ass, surrounded in every way by her illustrious farts!

“Hmmm, I don’t think so!” laughed Susie suddenly. She suddenly leaned her body back so that she was resting on the backs of her elbows. As she did this, she shimmied her unthinkably huge bulk back and forth — these movements, in addition to the sudden slope in her body that Susie had created, caused Rachel to tumble down Susie’s expansive flesh. She screamed out in fear and panic, but, more than anything, she screamed out in despair. Susie had told her “no.” She had denied her precious request! Down, down, Rachel tumbled, spinning and flipping over herself as she continued to yell and scream out in wordless agony and despair. 

Suddenly, she tumbled into a massive hole, a hundred feet across, and a hundred feet deep. Rachel hit the bottom and lay there stunned for a few moments. Gradually, however, she came to and stood up, staring far up at the opening of the hole. She could hear Susie laughing from far above, even though she could no longer see her pokemon’s face. 

“Hahaha, how about that, my little slave?” Susie’s voice reverberated. “How about, instead of my ass, you get to live in my bellybutton instead? So close, yet so far away from my glorious ass! Haha, oh the torture, the torture!” 

“No!!” cried out Rachel, tears streaming down her face as she fought to climb out of Susie’s bellybutton. “No mistress!! Please!! Please don’t do this to me!!” But Susie’s head was entirely too far away for her to even hear the desperate pleadings of her miserable slave. Rachel kept trying to climb out, but she was far too exhausted by this point, and even if she had been, the inside of Susie’s bellybutton was too smooth to climb. Rachel was stuck there for good. 

The deep and resounding rumble of another explosive fart boomed through the gassy air. Rachel collapsed in a heap at the bottom of Susie’s bellybutton, sobbing her eyes out. She was thankful that she could at least smell Susie’s farts…she really was! But Susie had devised the perfect torture for her hopelessly addicted fart slave — Rachel could smell the farts, but she could never actually smell them fresh from the source like she wanted. She was condemned to second-hand fart smelling; it crushed her soul to have to settle for Susie’s diluted farts. 

Weeks passed, and for Rachel these were the worst weeks of her life. Previously, her worst experience had come when Susie had forced her to wear nose plugs, preventing her from smelling her farts at all. However, this latest torment that Susie had thought up was actually far worse. It was absolute torture for Rachel to be able to smell Susie’s farts, but not straight out of her asshole. That’s how far she had descended into her fart-obsessed frenzy. Every whiff of air she smelled was infused through and through with Susie’s fetid gas, and therefore, every breath that Rachel took was a reminder that she was not able to smell Susie’s farts in all of their glory. As a result, Rachel spent all of her time curled up at the bottom of Susie’s bellybutton, whimpering and crying. 

After weeks and weeks of this torture, something in Rachel began to change. For the first time, she actually began feeling something like anger towards her former pokemon for the callous and heartless way she had been treated. After all, she, Rachel, wasn’t like all those other people, who had been attracted to Susie just because of the powerful pheromones in Susie’s farts. No — Rachel was different from all those other people. Unlike them, she actually loved Susie as a pokemon, and loved her farts for what they were, rather than how they interacted with her brain chemicals. She truly loved and appreciated Susie and her farts for what they were, and all she wanted to do was to be allowed to worship…to worship Susie and to worship her farts! That was it!! That was all she wanted — so what had she done to deserve being treated like this?! When Rachel really thought about it, she had never done anything except give Susie exactly what she wanted. She had never said “no” to her…never! She had prepared all the delicious food for her and nursed the wounds she sustained in battle and found all the tasty rare candies that she could ask for! And this was how Susie repaid her?! It wasn’t fair! It just wasn’t fair at all…in fact, Rachel thought, as she felt the bellybutton ground beneath her shake with yet another titanic fart (a fart that she could not smell fresh), it was downright mean of Susie to have treated her this way. Rachel’s mind spun and whirled in on itself, and she felt the anger flow through her. 

Suddenly, Rachel remembered that she had something…something that could put a stop to her unimaginable torment…something that would allow her to once again assert herself over her haughty and arrogant pokemon. She fished out Susie’s old pokeball, the same one that Rachel had used to capture her what seemed like ages ago. Rachel held it in her hand, turning it round and round as she looked at it, hardly believing that she was even contemplating this dramatic course of action. She felt overwhelmed with sadness — she didn’t want to force Susie to go back inside the pokeball…she really didn’t! All she wanted to do was to worship Susie and her farts! But, as she turned the pokeball around and around in her hand, she knew that Susie would never allow this. Her goddess-like pokemon would never allow her to actually worship her as she wanted to. Rachel knew that if she didn’t act, then she would be condemned to a lifetime of tortured and abject misery in Susie’s bellybutton. Even though she was Susie’s fart slave through and through, Rachel could not allow this to happen. It was too terrible. 

With a shaking hand, and hating herself as she did it, Rachel opened the pokeball and summoned Susie back inside. A sudden red flash of light erupted from the pokeball and shot straight up and out of Susie’s bellybutton. Rachel was knocked backward from the strength of the light’s beam. She could hardly believe it — her trick was actually working! It had been a last-ditch attempt to avoid a life of pure torture, but Rachel had not really stopped to consider if it would actually work or not. 

But it was working. A deafening and terrible sound reached Rachel’s ears — it was Susie, and she was roaring in anger! It was such a mighty and terrifying sound that Rachel felt herself go cold; Susie was so unimaginably powerful that it made Rachel quiver in fear at the thought of her pokemon exacting revenge on her for this trick with the pokeball. Susie would certainly not take kindly to Rachel exerting control over her! But it didn’t seem to matter right now, because Rachel could suddenly feel herself plummeting to the ground as Susie’s enormous body vanished around her. Rachel tumbled down onto the grass as Susie’s titanic body was sucked into the pokeball in an overwhelming flash of red light. 

Rachel blinked on the grass, totally dazed, and completely unbelieving about what had just happened. Had she actually done it?! Yes, she had! Susie was nowhere to be seen! The pokeball looked like it was about to burst; it vibrated and shook, and a few wisps of dark brown gas belched from its interior. There was no doubt — Susie was trapped inside! 

Almost immediately, the atmosphere of her brownish-black gas started to clear. Within a minute, some blue sky was visible through the fart haze, and after another minute, the sun actually came out. All around her, Rachel could see thousands…even millions, of people waking up from their fart-induced stupor. They all looked up at the blue sky and the sun as the clouds of Susie’s noxious gas started blowing away. A great and joyful din arose — people were cheering! They were clasping hands, hugging each other, and dancing around in circles, rejoicing in their freedom from the hulking, gassy monster, from the bondage of Susie’s powerful fumes. 

But not everyone was celebrating. A solitary figure in the scenes of celebration, Rachel collapsed down on her knees in the grass, sorrowfully weeping. This wasn’t what she wanted! She didn’t want Susie to be imprisoned like an animal in her pokeball! All Rachel had wanted was the privilege of getting to live in Susie’s glorious ass, and to smell up her freshest and rawest farts! She wanted to live in a world where Susie reigned over everything — she wanted to live in a world where her toxic farts covered every last inch of the globe in their astounding stench! Rachel sobbed and sobbed on the ground, shaking her head back and forth in her grief. She loved Susie so much! That was why Rachel had been forced to recall Susie to the pokeball anyway! She just couldn’t believe that Susie wouldn’t grant that one request of hers, to live in her perfect ass forever — it had been one request, just one tiny request, after everything Rachel had done for Susie! 

Rachel didn’t feel any hint of anger towards Susie now…not even a tiny bit. Instead, she felt a crushing and horrible sadness for imprisoning Susie. Was this how she expressed her love? By forcing Susie to become a prisoner? Rachel cried harder and harder as she wondered whether she should just let Susie out again. She wanted to, badly, but she knew that Susie would have a horrible punishment in store for her. Rachel had done this to herself — she continued to sob and sob, for the lost world of her pokemon’s wonderful farts, for the lost possibility of living in her ass, and for the certainty of punishment if she ever let Susie free again. She was torn between two awful choices: should she keep Susie in the pokeball, and lose the possibility of Susie and her farts forever, or should she release Susie again, and face her certain punishment?

However, Rachel didn’t have to choose. The pokeball suddenly started to shake violently, shooting out powerful streams of Susie’s gas. It was a jet-black color, which caused Rachel to immediately realize that Susie was wrathfully angry. 

“Look!” cried a woman who was close by, pointing to the pokeball in fear. “She’s gonna bust out of it! Run!! Everyone run!!” 

A great panicked cry went up among the crowds of newly-liberated people, and they started fleeing in all directions. Rachel didn’t move; she just kept kneeling, mid-cry, watching the pokeball with a thrilled sense of foreboding. Suddenly, with an unbelievably powerful fart explosion that was unprecedented in its forceful power, and that shook the entire Earth, Susie broke completely free of the pokeball, rising up, up, and up into the sky, growing even larger than she had been before! The fleeing crowds cried out in fear, but their cries were drowned out by the cacophonous sound of Susie’s maniacal laughter. 

“Hahahaha!!” she laughed out, trembling the air with her voice. “You can’t escape me, all you pathetic little minions!! You will all submit to me!! You have no choice!! You will surrender yourselves to my glory, and to the power of my farts!! There is no escape!! Hahahahahaha!!!” 

All of the world’s people and pokemon heard Susie’s deafening and commanding pronouncement, and they all cried out in fruitless anguish, realizing the certainty of their fates. Rachel, however, was different. Now, instead of crying tears of sadness and regret, she was crying tears of joy. This is what she wanted, truly! She couldn’t believe that she had ever even thought to imprison Susie! 

But Rachel’s joy was suddenly tempered by the realization that Susie was glaring down at her. Rachel started shaking in fear as Susie lowered her head down until her massive mouth was directly in front of Rachel’s trembling form. Without any warning, Susie suddenly opened her mouth and belched the greatest burp that the world had ever known, directly into Rachel’s face! Rachel fell back on the ground, completely overpowered by the force of the stinky burp. She felt the burp’s air fill her cheeks and blow her hair back, and her whole body shook from the impact as the putrid belch tore through the air.

Moments later, Rachel was able to sit back up on her knees as she looked up in fear at Susie. The gigantic and goddess-like pokemon was looking down severely on her former trainer with a nasty and devious glint in her eye. Susie smiled mischievously. 

“Oh yes!” she boomed, vibrating every cell in Rachel’s body. “I have the perfect punishment for YOU!!”


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

It was now many, many years later. Susie had grown into an incomparable fart goddess who now ruled uncontested over the entire Earth. She had grown huge and fat beyond belief. She had consumed every single rare candy and speck of rich food that the Earth could possibly provide — she was now thousands and thousands of feet tall, with an incredibly bulk and fat stomach, ass, and breasts that expanded for miles and miles around. 

The only thing bigger than Susie was her ego — back when there had been other living things on the planet, she had demanded total submission and subservience from everything and everyone. And she got it. Now, though, after so many years of fart domination, the Earth was utterly desolate. All humans, pokemon, and animals had died out, succumbing to the rotten stink of her farts. Even Earth’s plants had died, since the incredible gassiness of Susie’s farts completely overpowered their ability to photosynthesize. The Earth was now a desolate wasteland, with the corpses of billions of humans, pokemon, and animals all decayed to the point that only their bones were left to blow in the toxic windstorms of Susie’s farts. Susie’s gas had become unprecedented, both in its toxicity and its frequentness. By that time, she had consumed so many rare candies that she was pumping out farts constantly, 24/7, without stopping. And each fart was stinkier, smellier, more rotten, and more potent than the one that came before it. 

But there was one being left alive: Rachel. As punishment for Rachel imprisoning her all those years ago, Susie had locked up her miserable former trainer in a clear, glass, diamond-studded pokeball bellybutton ring. It was the perfect torture, one which had long since driven Rachel mad with longing. Inside the bellybutton ring, Rachel could not smell any of Susie’s gas — not even a whiff — and she had been forced to watch Susie take over the world with her farts. Rachel couldn’t even talk to Susie — she was totally cut off from her. Susie would occasionally slip in little bits of food or droplets of water through a special opening to keep Rachel alive, but the gigantic pokemon made sure that Rachel never got even one single sniff of her heavenly gas. The punishment had long since broken Rachel, and she spent her days curled up in her glass prison, rocking back and forth with wide eyes, totally insane from the loss of interaction with Susie, and from her inability to smell her pokemon’s heavenly gas. 

Gradually though, after years of this same treatment, and after years of having no one left alive to worship her, Susie began to desire an actual living slave to worship her again. She looked down at Rachel’s pitiful form curled up in her pokeball prison. Susie certainly felt starved for worship, and besides, it had been years and years of punishment, right? She had driven her former trainer completely insane from unrequited lust for her farts. She had seen Rachel deteriorate in her prison, until she was nothing but a hollow shell of a human being. 

Susie suddenly made up her mind — her lust for worship was too strong. And Rachel had served her punishment. Besides, the giant pokemon knew one thing: that if anyone could withstand her constant stream of toxic farts, it would be Rachel, the most abject and obsessed fart slave of them all. Without wasting any more time, Susie reached down and broke open the pokeball, setting Rachel free after years and years of torment. Immediately, the madness seemed to evaporate from Rachel’s eyes, and she started crying tears of joy as, right away, she began smelling the rotten stink of Susie’s super-potent and mephitic farts.

After several minutes of joyful sobbing and stuttering, Rachel was finally able to find her voice, which came forth from her throat in a haggard tone, from years of disuse. 

“Th-th-th-thank you s-s-s-so much M-M-Mistress!!!” bawled Rachel, totally overcome with a tidal wave of thankfulness, elation, and sexual arousal. Several orgasms suddenly wracked through her body, and Rachel sprayed her ejaculate all over Susie’s belly. The former trainer was rolling around on Susie’s flesh in ecstasy, cumming over and over again, as she pried her nostrils open as far as she could and took deep, exaggerated, crazed breaths of Susie’s potent farts. Seeing Rachel react in this way, Susie started laughing. 

“Hahaha, well, I guess I was right!” she boomed, shaking the very foundations of the Earth with her giant voice. “You are the only person who can take the power of my farts! Everyone else on the Earth has died, Rachel! Everyone!! All people, all pokemon, all animals…even all the plants!! They’re all dead! Because my farts were too strong for them! But not you, Rachel! You’re the only true fart slave around!” 

“Y-y-yes mistress!!” cried Rachel, through her tears of joy. “Yes!! I am the only one who truly appreciates you!! Please mistress!! Please allow me to serve you in the only way I know how!! Pleeeeaasseee!!”

“Hmmm, do you mean by letting you live in my ass?” chuckled Susie, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it for herself all the same. 

“Yes mistress!!!” called Rachel joyfully. “Yessss, exactly that!!!” 

“Hahaha, talk about being a broken record!" laughed Susie derisively. "It's been how many years, and you're still asking for the same thing!   
Hahaha, well, I think you have been punished enough, my groveling little fart smeller!" laughed Susie. “I think, by showing that you won’t die on me like every other living thing, that you’ve proven yourself worthy as my one true fart slave, my one true gaseous servant! And so I think you deserve the honor that I kept from you for so long — I think, all these years later, you finally deserve it, Rachel. Come on, let me show you your new home!” 

With that, Susie reached down and gathered Rachel’s tiny body in her enormous hand and reached behind her, depositing Rachel in between her colossal ass cheeks. Rachel was beside herself, sobbing tears of pure bliss and elation. She was literally choking with joy. She felt the darkness descend around her as Susie’s cheeks went back to their normal place. Rachel felt waves of pleasure course through her as the musty humidity of Susie’s ass sweat settled in the air all around her, and in her lungs. And, most of all, Rachel smelled the intensely toxic bursts of the farts that were pumping out of Susie’s ass without pause. 

Without stopping to take in her surroundings, Rachel knew exactly what to do. It was what she had been wanting to do for years upon years of torture. She located the wellspring of Susie’s noxious explosions of gas: her glorious, heavenly asshole. Wasting no time, Rachel sprinted at it and dove straight into it, plastering her entire body up against the ribbed flesh of Susie’s rectum. Immediately, Rachel was rewarded with the most potent, toxic, and explosive fart ever, and it hit her directly in the face. Rachel held onto the flesh of Susie’s asshole to keep from flying backwards, and finally…FINALLY…she was able to smell up Susie’s glorious gas DIRECTLY FROM THE SOURCE. Rachel orgasmed again and again as she screamed out in blissful joy and arousal. It had all been worth it…the years of torture and torment…it had all been worth it…for THIS moment. 

Far above, Susie felt Rachel’s body spasming in orgasm against her rectum. She smiled as she bent down, until she could hear the little screams of Rachel’s orgasms. 

“Hahaha, there we go!" laughed Susie haughtily, petting the massive orbs of her ass cheeks as she continued to pump out rotten fart after rotten fart, each stinkier than the last. “That’s a good little fart slave!" 

Rachel’s dream had finally come true! She could finally could sleep in Susie’s ass!! And she could finally spend the rest of her life living totally in between Susie’s titanic cheeks, her face pressed up against Susie’s celestial rectum, smelling up her impossibly stinky farts directly from the source!! Susie smiled from high above: finally, she had the fart slave she deserved. Rachel snuggled up inside Susie’s ass. Finally, she, Rachel, could worship Susie’s farts like only a true fart slave could!


End file.
